The Pendant showed us the way to our hearts
by sakura2649
Summary: Eiden, a world of desert where they are living.She holds the key to save their world with Syaoran as her assigned protector.He protect coz he was tasked to but WHAT IF HE DEVELOP LOVE ALONG THE WAY?*Ch 14* S+S assured!!PLEASE please REVIEW!
1. prologue: The start of everything

Hi!Yes! My first fan fic!!!Wish you will love it!!!!R&R pls!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own CCS.... Clamp does... not me so no reason to sue me on this!!  
THE PENDANT SHOWED US THE WAY  
Prologue  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
It was another hot day. But for the people of Eiden, it is not a very unusual day. Eiden is like a flat world of desert. Water is limited and food wasn't that much. Slavery, suffering and rebellion added to their problems and you can see it everywhere you go in Eiden. But the eidenees seemed just never lose hope. They know that there will a day that their world will be saved.  
  
  
  
The eidenees regretted the days when their greediness took over them. You see, a long time ago, Eiden is a peaceful and green world. All kinds of food and endless supply of water. their water came from a pendant called pearl wings pendant that can produce water and a lot of miracles that an ordinary can't do. At first, they were very grateful with the owner and of course the pendant. But as time passes, they became greedy and wanted the pearl wings pendant for themselves. That was how different town were created and a government was built. But the owner died and announce to the eidenees that only the pendant will choose it's owner and if it was put to the wrong hands, the person will have a cursed life. But If it IS placed in wrong hands, the pendant have the power to destroy the whole Eiden. By that, as time passes, the greediness seemed subside. They never knew what now happened to the pendant, only the relatives of the pendant and known true friends. To make sure that the pendant will be safe, they put it in a sealed box and only the descendant can open it.   
  
  
  
Even if the people doesn't know where it was they always hoped that one day, it's descendant will come forth and free them from slavery and suffering. It's been years since the pendant had been sealed and the eidenees is still waiting for the coming of their known savior, the government was tired of waiting. Government hungers for power so they wanted the pendant so badly. They seemed to be unaware of the threat the owner gave (that if it comes to wrong hands they will live in cursed life). They're tired of waiting so they started colonizing towns to find either the descendant, to kill it if it comes to their way or the pendant itself. People started to suffer more as they were conquered by the government. But not all towns are slaved and less suffer.   
  
  
Olividar was where the government placed. Galludos was where most of the soldiers lived, and in the center of it, placed the Olividar(Right! A town was placed inside a town!now enough, back to the narration!). Sirca, Orkina, Dalis, Wallidos and Desuria are already colonized and treated and certified as slaves. Sun town , only the farthest and holds magic was untouch. Beside Sun town, the only town that will never be colonized even if it was reached, was Esmilia town, Eiden's trade center and the biggest town beside the Olividar town.   
  
  
To be continued.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Sakura and the glowing Pendant!  
  
So? Should i continue or not??? If more then 5 reviewed positively or told me that to continue it, i will!!ppl pls. review it!!! so i will know if i will post it!!! if i nobody reviewed, then i will never post Chapter 1!!! 


	2. Sakura,Keroberus and the pendant

Konnichi WA! Hai!! my Chapter 1!!!Wish you wil review though, ONEGAI!!!  
R&R dozo!!!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Again... I do not own CCS!!!I can only dream!!!  
THE PENDANT SHOWED US THE WAY  
Chapter 1: Sakura and the Pendant  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
  
--: Esmilia :--  
  
  
  
Another hot day for the eidenees. They do the usual work of theirs, children play, soldiers wandering around, checking if there are signs of the pendant or anything suspicious. But there seemed to be one person who have an unusual thing which will happen today. It happened in the park, only two people were occupying the park today.....  
  
  
It is time.... a voice came ringing in one's ear, repeating by itself.  
  
  
"...Tomoyo-chan, did you heard that?I mean are you the one who... said that?"  
An auborn hair and bright emerald green eyed in the age of sixteen girl named Sakura Kinomoto asked turning to her friend beside her, both fright and confusion in her small voice.  
  
"Nani? I mean, we're the only one in this park... do you see any person here beside us? Come on Sakura, you're just imagining things..." A dark blue hair and violet eyed girl in same age as Sakura called Tomoyo Daidouji reasoned and dismissed the topic. After a while, they talked about a lot of things, after they were tired, they stopped chatting and just looked in the skies...from yellow orange to pure orange, the sun was not in sight to blue and stars came out.  
  
"Wow, we sure talked a lot... we've been he... hoe?..." Sakura was interrupted. She heard it again...  
  
  
Come, it is time,.... to release me,... mistress...Sakura..... the disembodied voice solemnly said.  
  
  
"Sakura-chan?" She said when she noticed her voice was cut out.  
  
"Heard that! Tomoyo-chan! I heard it again! It's calling me!" Sakura said standing holding her friends hands, shaking it, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan, i don't understand! I can't hear it." Tomoyo said feeling that Sakura is serious about this. She knew Sakura more than anybody. They were bestfriends since their birth.  
  
"You mean... i'm the only one who's hearing it?" Sakura said confused, letting go Tomoyo's hands...  
  
"I don't know, what did it say?" Tomoyo said willing to help her friend in solving this.  
  
" It said, 'come, it's time to release me, mistress Sakura' ...hoe?.... did it just called me Mistress?" Sakura said, now more confuse than ever. worry in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Yes, i think you said mistre..." Tomoyo cut out, when she saw Sakura raised her right hand, signalling her to stop...-'maybe she heard it again'- she thought...  
  
  
Come, my mistress, I'll lead you to me... you need to release me to...save our...world.......again, the disembodied voice said to Sakura. Sakura nodded.  
  
  
"Sakura-chan?" her friend said, she noticed that Sakura bowed her head, putting her hands down and closed eyes. Tomoyo stayed quiet, waiting what will happen next...  
  
  
I'll lead you... feel me... concentrate on my aura..... said the voice  
  
  
'How?' She questioned in her thought  
  
  
Just concentrate hard... you have lots of power... if you will only let it arouse, you can feel me.... it said  
  
  
'you can hear my thoughts!' she excitedly thought.  
  
  
Yes my mistress...now please, concentrate...once you found me, the sealing guardian will explain everything.... it said again  
  
  
'sealing guardian?'  
  
  
Yes, now please, release me....concentrate...trust..me.....it said in the same voice  
  
  
Sakura did as she was told...even if there are still doubts in her mind if she have to trust it... but after her doubts take over her, she cleared her mind from all and concentrate hard to find where the disembodied voice is. And there, at the corner of her mind, she was feeling its aura...  
  
There, make it clearer concentrate on it hard and follow the aura.... it said. She did what it said and before she knew it, she was walking, then ran, still eyes closed. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she felt the aura of the disembodied voice closer than from the park. After running, i stopped feeling that i was very close to it.   
  
  
  
  
_*Tomoyo's Pov*_  
  
  
I'm beginning to worry for Sakura. First she said she heard a voice, saying that to come and release it. And my Sakura was called Mistress... I watched her as she was closed eyes...waiting what she will do... i get the feeling that she was talking to the disembodied voice...then before I say anything she began to walk, i just followed her with a questioning eyes... i saw her run, i run too wanting to catch up to her, many people were now looking at us, i kept a worried eyes, letting my eyes to tell them something. I heard someone whisper to someone "I think they fight, i think they're in conflict, let's keep out of this". I buy that rumor letting my eyes tell them that Yeah! we fought! Just believe in that!. I was still following her, running then stop beside Sakura after she stopped. i put my hands on my knees, panting, grasping for air. When i finally feel my heart went to normal beat again, i turned my head at Sakura, she was still closed eyes, hiding her bright emerald green eyes. I looked where we stopped, I gasped when I realize that we were at......  
  
_* *_  
  
  
  
  
"It SAKURA'S HOuSE" Tomoyo said loudly somehow in doubts.  
Sakura's eyes snapped open revealing to her a two story house which belong to the Kinomoto's.  
  
"It IS my house... "she whispered but it's apprehensible. She was amazed that of all houses the disembodied voice came from, it was from their house.  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura said stepping in to her house. ' at least we won't break in to other houses in here. It might cause trouble.'  
  
  
Sure you won't.... i was always living with you, sealed in to keep me safe, ... now, you're very near me, okay,... I was somewhere in your father's room.... it said  
  
  
"Okay..." she was about to step forward when she was interrupted....  
  
"What?" Tomoyo said feeling strange.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said confused...  
  
"You said 'okay'... what do you mean?" Tomoyo said stepping toward her beloved friend.   
  
"Did I said it loudly?" Tomoyo nodded slowly."Well, Nevermind...I'll tell you later..." She said waving her hands in defeat.  
  
"Well, it's good that your oto-san and onii-chan is out of town today... it's the perfect time to find out what it was..." tomoyo said putting small smile on her lips. Sakura just nod  
  
"Come on..." Sakura guided her friends inside her oto-san's room. They went in, searching for any unusual.  
  
  
Feel me...concentrate on me...... it said   
  
  
  
_*Sakura's Pov*_  
  
I closed my eyes... i can feel it clearly now... i felt myself went forward, right then left.I stopped, opening my eyes, I look down and saw a chest. I felt my friend went to my side but i didn't turned my head to see her but kept staring at the chest nothing is strange on it though until.... THud!... a loud thud was heard.... it was followed by many after that....  
  
"What's happening?" Tomoyo said, I feel the worry on her voice,   
  
  
"I really don't ....hoe?" Interrupted when I saw that inside that chest, something in there was bringing a bright white light... I came forward, opening the chest... As i open it, the light grew and grew bigger to a blinding light surrounding the room... I closed and covered my eyes and so did my friend waiting it to subside... it subdued after a moment and i slowly opened my eyes, and first thing i saw is a box... a small box.... from the corner of my ear i heard a soft gasp, I'll bet everything that it was from Tomoyo because we're the only ones here... I again stepped forward. I was about to touch it when wings came out on top of it, followed by two big yellow ears, a big yellow round face then a small yellow body, arms and legs (in short... it's Kero!...oh no!better run... kero: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BIG EARS AND ROUND FACE?!AND DO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BUT YELLOW ABOUT ME?!!!!)... It was my turn to gasp....   
  
  
_* *_  
  
  
  
  
"W-what is i-it?" Tomoyo stuttered... pointing at the beast...  
  
"I don't know.."Sakura stepped forward looking at it very closely, "I think it is sleeping..."  
  
  
Without warning, it open it's small eyes, first thing it saw was two big eyes, the color of green sea (is that right?!). Sakura and the thing blinked twice. After five seconds pass, they both flinched.  
  
"Hoeeeee!!!! It moved!"  
  
Tomoyo seem to adapt, shooking her head to her friend in disbelief... turning to the beast, she said in a serious manner, "Who are you?... What are you?" she said wondering if the question is who or what....  
  
"I'm the Guardian beast of the sealed Pearl wings pendant, Keroberos!" The creature talked,grinning. Both Tomoyo and Sakura shrieked, mixture of amazement, wonder, and happiness in their voices. While they shriek, the creature called keroberos scanned the two, from Tomoyo to Sakura, it was amazed that the other, the auborn haired girl has such power like his former master.... It suddenly talked...  
  
"Who are you?How did you know that the pendant is in here?" Keroberus turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my friend, Sakura Kinomoto..."  
  
"Kinomoto?"Keroberus said turning its head towards Sakura...  
  
"H-hai..."She said, somehow feeling awkward to talk to a stuff animal(Oh no!run for it!*been followed by kero with an axe...*....Sweatdropped :p),   
  
"Come forward,..." it said seriously as Sakura gulped, "Can you open the box?" It continued.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said confused, she was about to say something when Tomoyo abruptly said  
  
"Why do you said that?" Tomoyo interrupted as if she knew what Sakura was about to say.  
  
"I said that because i feel your power, it was almost identical with our previous master... and your name was from Kinomoto, I heard that Kinomotos are the indirect descendant of our master, the owner of the box, the one who created me, the one who used the pendant long time ago..."  
  
"Chotto matte... what pendant? and why do you want Sakura open the box?" Tomoyo said, didn't know what this is all about and why the creature wanted Sakura open the box...  
  
"Because the one who can open that and without a bad intention or those who can touch the pendant without getting hurt," Keroberus grinned, "It'll be the new master of ours, but I think I know now what the answer will be, just look how the box reacted to her...anyway, to know what I'm talking about, open the box...." Sakura nodded... she was curious herself... she touch the box again, caught it, opened it... her two other companions are just watching in amazement as Sakura delicately put the pendant to her open palm away from the sealing box.... Sakura looked at the pendant for a very long time. indeed it was a very pretty pendant. It was just a small blue pearl shaped, inside it was a shaped of small northern star....  
  
"Kirei..."Sakura said smiling, then turned to keroberus..."Kero, what is this pendant and why is it inside a sealing box?"  
  
"Kero?" Keroberus said, confuse who she was talking to...  
  
"It's you, silly, it more kawaii if we will call you that, ne, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, there's a laughter in her voice turning to Tomoyo who nodded, smiling sweetly...  
  
"Oh okay,"Kero said, "Anyway, that pendant is the pearl wings pendant... it can produce water and perform miracles... But it should only be used for good intentions... it musn't be hold by bad person because one could led the world to destruction....that's why it was sealed, to protect people from destruction, to be safe from bad people..." it continued...  
  
"But people said that when bad people got hold of it, they would have a cursed life...so why would it be a danger?" Tomoyo said stepping forward beside Sakura  
  
"It's not entirely true, only the box do that... once bad person touch the sealed box even if it wasn't their destiny, they would have cursed life. unfortunately, once the pendant was out of the box, any people can hold it, bad or not..." it reasoned...  
  
"How would you know if the person has a bad intention for it?"Sakura said abruptly  
  
"When other people touch that with bad intention, it'll turn to black and it's hard to change it to blue again, once it's black, it's uncontrollable... it can turn Eiden into half in one blast.." Kero said, he saw that Tomoyo's expression change into worry, while Sakura again turned its head to the pendant...  
  
"So, you must know that you have to be careful, once people with bad intention knew about that pendant, they'll try everything to get that from you..."  
  
"Wait, what if I let Tomoyo touch it?"  
  
"No problem if she has no intention of running it away or simply has no bad mind..."He said simply. Silence pass, but broken when something suddenly struck Sakura   
  
"H-how does it work?" Sakura stuttered as she put a string in it and put it aruond her neck.  
  
"You must know how to transfer your power in it, and think what you want it to do, deeply wish it, and it'll happen..."Kero said, noting the surprised look he got from Sakura and Tomoyo...He chuckled lightly then turned his face in a very serious expression..."Now, take note, my mistress, you must not and never wish a dead person come to life. If you did, it'll take a prize from you, only the pendant choose. It's prohibited, it is breaking the rule of life."  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't... demo, one problem..." She said  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"I don't know how to transfer my power to the pendant..."Sakura smiled sheepishly while kero and Tomoyo sweatdropped....  
  
"Okay, I'll teach you... but before that... can you give me some......SWEETS?" Kero said hyperly as Sakura and her dear friend slipped down. (anime style)  
  
"Hoeeeeeeee......." Sakura said as Tomoyo went to get some sweets in the kitchen  
  
*======*=======*  
  
  
--:Sun town:--  
  
  
"Yelan, call your son immediately, tell him it's about the pearl wings pendant..." An elder said to a woman he called Yelan.  
  
"I see... the pendant was already found isn't it?" Yelan said,   
  
The elder nod and said "Now, tell Xiaolang to come here..."  
  
*======*=======*  
  
  
After a while, Tomoyo watched her bestfriend trying the pendant... Keroberus said to Sakura to wish for a flower. Sakura tried it as kero told her how, and after a minute, Sakura produced bunch of cherry blossoms.  
  
"You did it!" Tomoyo cheered as she gave a hug to her friend...even if she still have doubts about this, she still believe that the fact is that Sakura just made it true... she really produce it out of nowhere....  
  
"Great, Sakura!But be careful in using your power. before you act, you must make sure that it'll be good for the people, be decisive..." Kero said... Sakura turned to him, stand straight and saluted.  
  
"Hai sir!" She said as Tomoyo giggles...  
  
*======*=======*  
  
"What?" A chestnut brown hair and ambered eyed boy in the age of 16 called Xiaolang Li said, seemed to be a little surprised.  
  
"I said you have to find the holder of the pendant, when you find her/him, you must protect her/him... I expect the governor will find it out very soon. Once you find the holder, pretend to be a traveler and secretly protect her if danger comes..."  
  
"Why do I have to do that elder?"  
  
"You know the consequences that will happen if someone with bad intentions will know about it, it'll get the pendant from the owner for power. If that happens, it might be the end of the world... I know that the new owner is still new to its power, so also teach." The elder reasoned...  
  
"Okay..."   
  
"Now, tomorrow, I heard that the owner was leaving at Esmilia, find the owner by it's aura. I also heard that the governor was planning to have a search in every houses in there, you must find it before 9 at night, the time the soldiers start to search. You must go to Sirca with the owner where you will meet your cousin Meiling and stay there for a while." Xiaolang groaned at the sound of his cousin but the elders ignored it and continued, "You will go today at 10 pm, you'll arrive there tomorrow around 5 pm, if you went there non-stop.... Get ready now, you rest before 10 so you don't need to stop in therest of the day. You may go now while we send a messenger to Meiling..." Xiaolang bowed and left.  
  
'I wonder who it is... wish the owner wasn't as annoying as Meiling or it's going to be the end of the world....' Xiaolang thought.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Like it or hate it? R&R pls...   
Next episode: I met you: Journey starts 


	3. I met you: Journey starts

Minna ArigatouGozaimasu for the reviews!!!I appreciate it!  
  
Elizabeth = thanks for the compliment!!!!  
  
Na'atz = Sure! I'll make it good!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I told you before and I will tell you once more....I-do-not-own-C-C-S!!!Get it?Arigatou!!!  
THE PENDANT SHOWED US THE WAY TO OUR HEARTS  
Chapter2: I met you: Journey starts  
  
  
  
_*POV*_ #7:45 pm#  
  
  
  
I've been here for a while now. I arrived here around 5:45 to 6:00, I came late because I encountered sandstorm on my way and I have to wait until it pass. I'm eating now in a cafe, after minutes, I went out to find the holder. I've been feeling the aura on second, the next few seconds, I lose the feeling, i get the feeling that it's still weak. 'I think i really should train this holder', I thought. I really wish it's a guy, I don't like wandering with a girl.   
  
  
I wander in the town...the last time I was here when i was still 4 yrs old and Meiling was buying her bird. Frankly, I can tell that this is the most beautiful town in a desert. It's the most free town around but even if , you can't avoid soldiers here. I heard that there's always a searching here a month per year, the soldiers were told to stay here for a month, and the owner of the pendant is very unlucky to find the pendant in this part of the year.   
  
I walked around the town looking around in search of the holder but something really caught my eyes: 15 big men, all wearing red and black with black big hats; the soldiers... Also, there were three tall men with beards and a long pointed hats known as magicians, they were here so they can feel the aura of the pendant if it's here. Two soldiers went at the entrance and the others spread around the town and the magicians too. I looked at my watch reading 8:07 pm... 'I better hurry or we won't escape in time. I concentrated hard to find it, careful not to catch an attention from the soldiers and magicians.   
  
I walked consciously towards the aura I'm feeling, it's getting stronger while i'm at it. I was still walking, the aura is getting clearer every minutes pass, it's a warm and friendly aura. Suddenly I stopped but the aura is still getting stronger...then it hit me, 'It's moving...towards me', I put a small smile in my lips...it'll make my job easier... I first looked at my watch: 8:20 pm.... I waited for it to come to me, it's really getting to my direction...I don't know why but it's coming quick... The next thing I saw was a girl running over me... I stumbled a moment and looked at the girl, it was looking at me. She was in my age with short auborn hair and emerald eyes. I looked at her and felt her aura... a warm friendly pink aura... 'This fragile girl is the owner?!' i thought. I was lose in my thoughts that i didn't heard her talk...  
  
_* *_  
  
"Gomen... Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked. No one replied.   
  
  
*======*======*  
  
House...  
  
  
_*Sakura's Pov*_  
  
  
I sighed...after I got the pearl wings pendant, I've been practicing with Kero-chan to use it properly. Kero give a sit. and I will decide what to do, he said that he can't decide what I will do with it, he can only guide me.... I've been doing this whole day.... It was 7:54 on my watch now...Tomoyo, on the other hand, was tape measuring me if I'm free in a minute, her eyes twinkle when she has some idea (sweatdropped*)... I sighed again, I kept silent all near night listening to Kero and Tomoyo, arguing if training first or dressing. For me, I prefer none, I decided not to say anything so I won't hurt their feelings.  
  
"She should train first, it'll be more meaningful than modelling, she'll learn more..."kero said crossing his small arms on his chest.   
  
"Iie, Sakura-chan need a specific dress so that when something happens she has a costume!" Tomoyo said while I sweatdropped and just shook my head in disbelief, for my very persistent  
friend.   
  
"Praticing!"   
  
"Modelling!"  
  
"Practicing!"  
  
"Modelling!" Tomoyo and kero kept saying...  
  
"Hoeeee..." I said. After that, something distract me, the pendant's voice suddenly said....  
  
You must escape...now...It said  
  
  
'Why?' I said to it.  
  
Because the soldiers are here now... they were searching for me...You must escape now or they'll find out about us..... It said, I felt worried and started to stand up from my sit. I felt that everything came silent, I bet they stop arguing now...I also felt that two pairs of enquiring eyes are looking at me but for now, I ignored it and kept my mind on the pendant, which I was now clutching...  
  
'What shall I do?' I questioned it keeping my worried eyes...  
  
You must go now...with Keroberus...he can help you...From now on, you will journey.... It said.  
  
'Where will I go?'   
  
A young man will help you....It said,   
  
'young man?' I asked again but none answered it, I realized now that it was gone...  
  
I walked towards my room while looking at my watch: 8:01, get some money... grab a bag, put some things in there and zipped it. I walked out of my room and met four concerned eyes.They looked from my bag I was holding to my other hand which is cluching the pendant then to my face. I smiled at them but they only worry more...  
  
"Where are you going?Why do you have that bag?" Tomoyo said worried violet eyes I saw...   
  
I explained quickly to them what I realized... I saw their worry eyes turned to surprised one and to worry again. Even if I too is worried, I kept my face nuetral so they won't be so worry or maybe won't worry more...   
  
"So there, Kero you must come with me, the pendant says to me..." I said as I turned to him and he nodded.  
  
"But where are we going?" He said to me  
  
"I don't know, but we'll go into hiding, town to town, we can't stay in one place because there are soldiers in every town... and as the pendant says, there is a young who'll help..." I said, I think I know what they'll say so, "I don't know who he is, I didn't questioned any more...any way,"I said as I looked at my watch reading 8:08 pm, then I turned to them again, "We must go before the soldiers will pass by here, if they see me with such big bag, they'll be suspiscious..." I said  
  
"Sakura-chan, be careful...don't worry, I'll look after your house while they are searching her tonight. After they search your house, tomorrow morning, I'll ask Naoko-chan to stay here for a while and go after you...tomorrow, can you wait for me in Sirca?" Tomoyo said as she cupped my hands, worry in her eyes...I'm really grateful she was my friend, so caring... I smiled at her, she took that as a yes and smiled to me...I walked backwards and walked towards the door, I looked to Kero, my eyes signalling him to come now and let's go...he fly towards me and I open my bag, he looked at me...  
  
"You have to hide first or everyone will be crazy if they see you!" I said and he went inside...I turned to Tomoyo...  
  
"See you tomorrow, okay?I'll wait for you tommorow in their town center, at 7 am, okay?" Tomoyo nod to me and I smiled at her and I'm off.  
  
I run consciously so I won't attract people and there, I see the soldiers in red and black...also some tall bearded men with big pointy hats...I saw that the other people were now going to the directions of their house to get ready. If people will be out while the soldiers are searching, they'll get suspiscious on you and arrest you for disobeying, they can do that, the governor is very strict and very greedy now, it was the son of the last governor...It's son was very bad and wants to have power.. If you disobey to him, you'll be punish...  
  
I looked at my watch, it says 8:20... I shivered a little...and something i felt, a warm aura with a some mean parts in it, it was in front of her...I was still running and BUMP!   
I bump unto someone, I stumble while stopping and when I already stop, I looked at...him. I never see him before.He was in her age with chestnut brown hair and...he looked up, he has an amber eyes... I quickly snapped out to reality...  
  
"Gomen...Daijoubu desu ka?" I said, as I smiled at him but no one replied...  
  
"Mister?" I said but still none... I looked at my watch : 8:25... 'Oh no!I better hurry!'  
  
"Mister, gomen but I'm in a hurry now so I need to go!" I said now, walking to the direction of the gate...   
  
_* *_  
  
  
Syaoran snapped out of day dreaming and saw that the owner was walking away, he immediately run towards her calling.... "Matte!" Sakura looked quickly to Syaoran running to her, she only looked at him...  
  
"What is it, mister?" Sakura said confuse why...  
  
"Where are you going?" He said when he was near enough  
  
"Out mister...I need to get out of this place without the notice of the soldiers, why mister?" She almost whispered, afraid that the soldiers will hear...  
  
"How can you get out without their notice, the soldiers are in every entrance of this town..." Syaoran reasoned, also a whisper... Sakura looked around, there are now only few people are out at that time and saw what Syaoran said. "I'll help you to go out..." Syaoran said, only Sakura can hear. Sakura looked at him then to her watch again, 8:33... and to Syaoran again...She was desperate to go out now...She nod her head to Syaoran... Syaoran walked away from his place cautiously followed by Sakura who's doing the same.  
  
They were doing that while finding a wall which is safe to climb up...Esmilia was covered by a not so tall wall and 3 entrances, going to Sirca, Orkina and Sun. Unfortunately, all were guarded by soldiers in this time of the year...Sakura and Syaoran run after out of sight from the entrance. When they see a soldiers in the streets, they start to walk casually, not wanting their attention. After out of sight, they starts to run again. They were walking in the direction of the Sirca entrance...They spotted the entrance but not to walk towards it but just pass it...  
  
Again when they are now unnotice and no soldier is in their side, Syaoran jumped up in the wall, landed softly on its top, he looked down to Sakura and lend his hand. Sakura, on the other hand, was surprised by it, the wall was too high to just jump to it and land softly. Anyway, she manage to reach his hand and get up there too before soldiers see them.It was a little hard but made it. When two of them were now on top, they jump down. Syaoran went first and he landed again softly, from his last training, he can do it perfectly. Sakura was really confuse now, 'How did he did that?' Sakura thought.   
  
"Miss, hurry up or they'll see you in there!" Syaoran hissed...   
  
Sakura nodded, she closed her eyes and jumped down, at that very moment, the soldier passed in that wall. When Sakura jumped, she thought she will have broken bones after she fall but amazingly, she never felt the ground or heard her bones crack, never felt pain. She opened her eyes, there's still wonder in her mind, and she first saw was a...man's chest, someone carried her... she looked up and saw Syaoran looking at her still with a frown attach to his lips... She noticed that they're out of sight of the entrance, and in hidding of some trees...  
  
"How....?" Sakura started...  
  
"You were not opening your eyes when you jumped, you'll fall hard if I didn't catch you so there. After I caught you, I quickly went behind the tree because you made a noise... a soldier heard you and went outside, we'll be goners if we didn't hide..." Syaoran said as he put her down but he never let go of her hands....   
  
"Oh... Arigatou..." Sakura smiled...  
  
Syaoran looked at her as if it's his first clear look at her. He noticed the glow on her eyes and how warm her aura is... before he get carried away, he looked away. Sakura never notice his gaze and looked at her watch,   
  
"It's already 9:01, they're starting..." Sakura said looking at the wall as if it was transparent..  
  
"Yeah..."Syaoran said, he was looking at the roads as if uninterested about looking at the wall.  
  
"Anyway, ah... ano..." Sakura said...  
  
"Syaoran Li" Syaoran said   
  
"Anyway Sy--" Sakura was interrupted  
  
"Li is fine by me, not Syaoran" Syaoran said with a glare  
  
"Oh...gomen and Li, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said smiling but quickly change it into a confused look and continued,"But what I was about to say was, where are you going?Can I stay with you? I have nowhere to go..." Sakura said  
  
"Well, I was going to Sirca, to my...cousin" Syaoran said disgusted when he remember some memories while he started to walk along the road followed by Sakura...   
  
"Subarashii! I was about to go there to meet my friend!" Sakura jumped in joy, she has company, at least she won't be alone...   
  
Syaoran turned to her, "I thought you have nowhere to go?"   
  
"Yes, I have none...I was just going to meet her there to join me" Sakura said.   
Syaoran turned and walked again.... no one talked after that....  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So?Pls. review!I need it!How will I know what you think if you don't review?! anyway, I won't be mad!I just want to know what you think about it 


	4. Meeting people: The happy and jealous fa...

Minna Arigatou for your reviews!!!! I'm sooo happyyyyy you liked it!!!!pretty Soon, I'll begin my second Fanfic!!!Wish you will support it too!!! Anyway if you have questions about my fanfics, Pls. dont hesitate to ask!!!Arigatou!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: O boy...I said I do not own this!!!I only own the storyline and other thingies, but CCS cast?Forget it!I'll be the happiest if I can...But not, anyway, enough of this and I'll get on with my story!!!!  
  
THE PENDANT SHOWED US THE WAY TO OUR HEARTS  
  
Chapter3: Meeting People: The happy and the jealousy face  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
  
  
_*SAKURA's Pov*_  
  
  
It's been hours and Sirca is still out of sight. I'm not very good in travelling too. Since I only travelled when I was 3 going to Orkina to visit my brother and mother, a teacher when she was alive. When mother died, brother transfer to Esmilia with us and I never travelled again.  
  
While we're walking, we met someone on the road four hours ago, a boy on our age hedgehog hair and his eyes weren't shown so I don't know. He was called Yamazaki, friends with Li-kun... It happen when......  
  
  
--}FLASHBACK{--  
  
  
"Ano...may I ask something Li-kun?" I said with hesitation,...I don't know why but he has this attitude so even if he saved me from falling and all that, I think he didn't like me. But I want to know more about him, there's this inside me telling it...  
  
"What is it?" He stopped walking, annoyance in his voice but i ignored it...  
  
"Is it really okay to stay with your cousin?I mean, I'm not bother you, am I?" I said,  
  
'As if I have a choice now...' He thought sarcastically though I don't know.  
  
"No, you're not. Meiling won't mind... I think" his voice in doubt but again I ignore  
  
"Meiling?!So she is a girl!! I wish she'll like me!" I said beaming, smiling sweetly... mixed emotions are in me now: excited, wonder, happy...  
  
"I doubt that. When she see you with me, with those eyes..." Syaoran mumbled... but enough to be heard by me...  
  
"What about my eyes? What will happen if she see me with you?" I said, confused what he is talking about...  
  
'Oh no! I said it loudly...' Syaoran thought though again I really didn't know he thought that...  
  
"I-it's j-just t-t-that i---" Syaoran was interrupted (Save by the bell, huh?) , he quickly looked infront (his back on me) but none is seen but big rocks and sand...  
  
I saw him looking intently in the rocks as if he can see the other side of it and then, a sound of footsteps were heard... I saw him move in front of me protectively...Is it like that?...he cared about me? No, I don't think so...people usually do this...I stopped my thoughts and looked too at the rocks, the footsteps are getting nearer as I listen...  
  
I saw a globe like thingy on Syaoran's hands, he closed his eyes and on the blink of an eye, the place of the globe like thingy was replaced by a sword! 'Where did that came from?!' I thought, amazed, I felt my jaw dropped... 'Li is weird...' I thought,'First jumping a height a normal person couldn't do and now produce a sword in a blink of an eye, I think he have some explanations to do...' I thought but felt it's not the time to do it,   
  
The footsteps grew nearer to us, soon feet were revealed, the body and the face... I saw was a boy at least in our age with a smiling face!... I felt Syaoran put down his sword but as he did that the sword change to a globe like thingy, I was surprise but didn't showed it in my face...   
  
"What are you doing here, Yamazaki?" I heard Syaoran said, before I knew it I talked...  
  
"Yama...zaki?" I said before I can stop myself... as the Yamazaki guy walked towards us, his eyes not shown... Syaoran looked to me...  
  
"My friend Yamazaki (Tee hee, Gomen!I don't his whole name, bear with me pls.)..." He said to me.  
  
"Who is she, Li?"   
  
"My friend, Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran said, he walked towards him and whispered something I can't understand...  
  
"Hoe?" I said as he whisper, afterwards, Yamazaki had a shocked face looking at me while Syaoran nod as if he is assuring something... Yamazaki calmed down and smiled at me(The usual huh?)  
  
"Konnichi wa, Sakura...Hajishimashite (Hello, Sakura, nice meeting you...)" Yamazaki said...  
  
"Hello to you too," I said smiling sweetly   
  
"So where did you came from?Why are you here?" Syaoran said crossing his arms to Yamazaki...  
  
"I went to Meiling to give her the message from the elders, I was suppose to meet you in Esmilia with the---" Syaoran suddenly elbowed Yamazaki, I don't know why but it's a great mystery to me....  
  
"Li-kun, are you suppose to meet someone in Esmilia?" I said, I thought I can bring in that question, I really want to know, this Syaoran Li hides everything...  
  
"Well yes, but maybe some other time I can tell you..." Syaoran said to me, while he secretly looked at Yamazaki with a warning look...  
  
"So where are you heading now?" I said to Yamazaki  
  
"Back to Sirca, I guess" he said not putting away his smiling face...  
  
"Waiiii(Yayyy!)! at least we're not alone now Li" I said looking at Syaoran  
  
I heard Syaoran sighed but paid no attention to it... I kept talking to Yamazaki, while he start telling me about how the governor came in, How the world shaped and lots of stories I never knew...Even if I live in this world long enough, I never knew such stories...  
  
  
----}End of Flashback{----  
  
I gigled lightly remembering those stories and how Syaoran shuts Yamazaki with all those Syaoran said I know Yamazaki long enough to know his stories are not verified.   
  
We stopped 15 minutes ago, he said that we should there will be a sandstorm tonight. Yamazaki and I gladly agreed because we've been walking a total of six hours now with and without Yamazaki. It's already 3:34 in the morning. Frankly, I really hate sandstorms because it can hurt people but just for today, I was glad it came in. For that, I silently thank it. We looked for a place where we can rest. Syaoran found big rocks, inside it was like a small cave...   
  
I continued to talk to Yamazaki but after a while I became tired, as if energy was drained from me. I walked towards the the side of the cave so at least I'm ready to sleep... Even if I were ready to sleep, I kept thinking of what happened to me lately. The questions in my mind which remained unanswer: Who is this Li guy?. I kept thinking and without noticing it, I went into a deep slumber...  
  
__* *__  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, do you want some----?" Yamazaki smiled, he decided to let her sleep knowing she was very tired and wait for Syaoran to come... Yamazaki went to her, he looked at her neck, seeing the pendant, 'be careful, Sakura-chan, you'll be in lots of trouble if they see that with you...' he thought, concern for the fragile girl...  
  
  
__*Syaoran's Pov*__  
  
  
It's been at least 30 minutes since I left Kinomoto and Yamazaki in the cave... I figured she needs rest, by the look of her face a moment ago, even if she said she's fine, her face give it a way, it was so pale. Good thing there's a sandstorm today. I walked and walked until I saw the sandstorm, they said it'll take 25 minutes for it to stop...I waited, don't want to come back to the cave until it stops...once it stops, we'll continue our way to Sirca...  
  
I let myself release a groan remembering the times with Meiling hanging to you...it was the worst, you'll feel that a monkey is on the loose and to think that she was my Fiancee and my cousin! Well, I didn't mean to be her Fiance... I was so stupid to promise her when we were still a child that I'll marry her when time comes... It was a childish promise, I don't intend that to be carried...But Meiling took it seriously, the elders too approved to it so I'm left with no choice...I need to accept it without regards for my feelings...  
  
I didn't quickly noticed the sandstorm stopped because of my thoughts but eventually see it. I stand up and made my way to Kinomoto...  
  
  
__* *__  
  
  
*======*======*  
  
  
I opened my eyes, saw nothing but ruins...I gasped, fear on my bright emerald eyes, I saw people lying everywhere,...I don't know what happened but it was a complete mess... Suddenly heard a sinister laughing, I turned wildly to my right seeing myself, a boy in my side 'he's somewhat familiar' I thought... and infront of them was a man who's holding a familiar possession of mine... Suddenly I heard yellings...  
  
"You run!Hide!You can't sacrifice yourself for me!" the other me said to the boy...  
  
"NO!I was sent to protect you! I promise to myself that I won't let them harm you and I have no intention of breaking it!" The boy said  
  
"Wow!Like a drama!Well, even if you WON'T escape!!!I won't let anyone More over You!" The man pointed at the other me and he continued, "Mistress..." I gasped, 'How did he know?' I thought...  
  
Suddenly, I felt the aura of the Evil man(Well, that what he is!) rised up... and a blast came out of nowhere going towards the other me and the boy...But the boy, went infront of the other me and a blinding light came in....I closed my eyes....   
  
*======*======*  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, not completely awake though. She heard someone called her...   
  
"So your awake now,..." a gentle but strong voice said  
  
"Li-kun..." she said as she opened her eyes wide... "Ahhh!" she yelled, she realized she was in the arms of Syaoran again, but not now. When she yelled, he somewhat panic and let go of Sakura...  
  
"Mou...Why did you did that for?" Sakura said, pouting as standing up holding her butt. Yamazaki laughed at her and she stomped his feet, yamazaki yelped in pain...  
  
"Gomen... but it was you who started it! Who wouldn't panic if you were yelled at directly on your ears!" Syaoran said, pressure rising... Sakura flinched, feeling that he was right...  
  
"Gomen ne, Li-kun,... Demo, why do you have to throw me?"  
  
"Because you shouted at me..." he said simply, crossing his arms on his chest..."You're suppose to thank me because I let you sleep..." Syaoran said looking away...  
  
"Hoe?I don't understand..."  
  
"You were sleeping in the cave until Syaoran said it's time to go on, he saw you still sleeping, he knew you're tired so he let you sleep...he carried you while you were sleeping on his back..." Yamazaki said, raising his pointing finger upward, still eyes are missing...  
  
Sakura silenced for a moment then suddenly talked to Syaoran not looking on his eyes...  
"Gomen ne, Li-kun,..." Sakura said, looking at the ground  
  
"It's okay..." Li said turning to Sakura.... Sakura looked up, her eyes smiling lighting up the desert...  
  
"And...Arigatou, for caring..." Sakura said, smiling sweetly.   
  
Syaoran looked at her, he never saw that coming, as if he saw her features for the first time, he noted to his self that her eyes were so beautiful, one that could make a room lit up just by seeing her happy eyes, one could be lost in that sea of green....  
  
"Li-kun?" Syaoran snapped out of it,   
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I call you Syaoran?"   
  
"......"  
  
"I mean, I don't think it's not the end of the world when I call you that, ne?" Sakura said smiling sweetly... Syaoran thinks for a moment, and nodded...  
  
"Yatta! Then you can call me Sakura, I don't mind..." Sakura said as she started to move...  
  
"Let's go now..." Sakura walked followed by Syaoran and Yamazaki...  
  
  
*======*======*  
  
  
"Hmmm...So my half daughter is already with my pendant, and with my little descendant too,...maybe I should test they're skills especially...Sakura..." A young man the as Sakura's age with blue hair and blue eyes...  
  
"You think so, master?" A flying navy blue cat, the same size as Kero said...  
  
"Un." The young man said...  
  
"This will be fun..." A woman with a maroon hair and ruby eyes said....  
  
  
*======*======*   
  
  
--: Sirca Town :--   
  
"Here we are!" Yamazaki said.   
  
Sirca is like a town which the houses are like caves, made of stone... They walked inside the town, many people or boys actually are looking at Sakura. Sakura just kept close to Syaoran as if people there are going to bite her... they made their way to many houses until they reach as if the very corner of the town. They saw a house made of stone (only the door is not) but wider than the other houses the went through... Yamazaki knocked twice and a girl in Sakura's age with two buns on her black hair and orange eyes... She suddenly run out of the house, and run towards Syaoran...  
  
"SYAORAAAANNN!!!" She lunge to Syaoran with a hug....   
  
"Stop that Meiling!" Syaoran said desperately releasing his self on Meiling's hug...  
  
"Mei...Ling?" Sakura said as if she can't believe it... Meiling suddenly glared at Sakura as if she can poison Sakura with the stare....  
  
"Who is she?" Meiling said to Syaoran, anger in her voice...  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Want to know what's next? R&R pls!!! Pls, pls, pls!!!Here's the deal alright?If i get at least * and above in this chapter, I'll upload the next!Okay?Pls,R&R though I'm happy that there are no flames yet...Pls,pls, pls!!!! 


	5. First attempt: Save her!

Minna!Arigatou for your reviews!!!!!!!Thanks to:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I own Clamp!Just Joking!Don't get mad!!!!!Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut!!!! :}  
THE PENDANT SHOWED US THE WAY TO OUR HEARTS  
Chapter 4: First attempt: Save her!  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
--: Sirca Town:--  
  
"Who is SHE?" Meiling shouted, pointing a cursing fingern to Sakura... Sakura looked at Syaoran inquiringly as if telling him: Why is she mad?Did i do something wrong? or something like that...  
  
"Don't mind her..." He said getting her message...  
  
"Li Syaoran, I'm talking to you!!!What do you Mean ignore me?" Meiling said, fuming... crossing her arms on her chest...  
  
"Meiling, will you please shut up first and listen for a moment?" Li shouted, anger rising because Meiling isn't listening. Meiling's anger subside feeling his angriness but still glare quietly to Sakura...  
  
"Follow me Meiling" Syaoran said opening her door. Meiling followed quietly, once they were inside, Sakura collapse on her knees.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Yamazaki run towards her, kneeling down...   
  
"What's with her? We just met and she started saying I don't understand!" Sakura said fast...  
  
"You see, Meiling is Syaoran's fiancee---" he was interrupted...  
  
"Hoe? I thought she was his cousin?" Sakura said confused...How can a cousin be his fiancee...  
  
"Let me finish, will ya? Anyway, yes, she is he's Cousin and at the same time, his Fiancee...It's his fault you know. When he was still a child, he promised Meiling that they'll marry when time comes!It was a childish promise to him actually, but Meiling took it seriously and she promised to herself that she will not let a single girl touch Syaoran until they marry. And now he had to go through life with Meiling butting in to everything..." Yamazaki said, He inhaled deeply, he somehow lost breath....   
  
Sakura though was amazed on how Yamazaki said it and somehow wonder where he got it...it hit her... She remembered Syaoran saying 'I know Yamazaki long enough to know his stories are not verified.', she became suspicious....  
  
"Is that one of your cute stories or lies again?" She said sarcastically...  
  
"Why would I lie about Li? Meiling is our evident and I know Syaoran from head to feet...." He said... Sakura stared dumbly, she now know he was telling truth. He was sure serious about this...   
  
"Okay, okay, I believe you now... I'm just verifying if you're true...." Sakura said, knowing her defeat...  
  
"Wait here, I'll check if it's okay to let you in. If meiling is not upset anymore..." Yamazaki said... Sakura giggled, thoughtful...'Why is it that even if he's serious or not, his eyes were not shown?' she wonder...  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's bag wiggle as if something inside alive...well, there is.... and it suddenly popped out it's tiny yellow head...Sakura turned her head to her bag and flinched...  
  
"Didn't you at least remember about me?" Kero said panting....   
  
"Oh, Kero-chan... Gomen!" Sakura said sweatdropping...  
  
"What were you thinking lately and you didn't remember that your guardian is trap on your bag?!You closed me in that bag without any food too? You never even check me if I'm still alive!!!" Kero said, outraged while Sakura is busy calming her down...at the same time, thinking of a good reason to make him stop...  
  
"Okay, okay!I get your point! Sorry Kero-chan, I got company, so I can't let you get out easily and I can't check you because what if...if you suddenly scream and fly once I opened this?!" Sakura said...'That was a great excuse I've made' she thought, proud...Kero was thoughtful about it and answered  
  
"Well, you're right, I might do that...okay, I forgive you but once we settle in to some place, can you give me some food? You made me really hungry inside this bag..." Kero pleaded...  
  
"Sure, once Meiling gives us a room----" Sakura said but still interrupted...  
  
"Meiling who?" Kero said... Sakura began to tell him what happened while he was inside. From how he met Syaoran, Yamazaki and Meiling and those they've been through going Sirca town....  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"You mean this girl is the owner of the legendary pearl wings pendant?!" Meiling said didn't want to believe, standing up from her sit....  
  
"Meiling keep your voiice down! She didn't know we KNOW!" Syaoran said...Meiling sit down and went silent, he continued, "Tell me Meiling, when did I ever lie, huh? And besides, do you think it's my choice to be with a girl?" Syaoran said, Meiling looked away. He's right, he never lie in anything which includes seriousness and she knew that he never wants to be companied with a girl, even if she always cling to him.  
  
"Well, how do you prove?" Meiling said, daring,   
  
"I saw her pendant, it was on her neck. I know what the pendant looks like, my granpa used to tell me..." Yamazaki suddenly appeared at the back of Meiling, Meiling fliched but recovered.   
  
"When did you saw it?" Syaoran said arching one eye brow, a little suspiscous...  
  
"I suddenly saw it when it went out of her dress... I put it back inside her shirt so it won't be seen by people... don't worry! It's not what you think..." Yamazaki said when he saw the very suspicious look he got from Syaoran... Meioing looked at Syaoran confused and at the same time suspicious...'Did he just got angry when Yamazaki explained?' she thought. He never cared for anyone except inside his family and very close friends...  
  
"Why do you think she was chosen when our clan was the direct descendant of Clow even if I don't have any powers..." Meiling said slightly changing their topic and she emphasis the ending of her sentence, She knew she was the only one in their clan who doesn't have power...  
  
"I don't know, but by her aura, I can tell that it was mingling with the pendant's power...I thought she was very weak but found it wrong, I observed that she is becoming stronger while on our trip to Sirca... And only the pendant knows why..." He said trying to dismiss the topic   
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"So that was it! You see!I don't have...Kero-chan? Are you still listening to me?" Sakura said concern  
  
"Huh? Uh yeah...It's just that that (get that?) Syaoran Li is a bit familiar name especially on the Li part..." Kero said placing his hand to his chin...  
  
"What are you---?" Sakura was cut whe she heard a call from Yamazaki...   
  
"Sakura-chan! Come here now!" Yamazaki said signalling Sakura it's safe... Sakura put the unwilling Kero quickly back to her bag and zip it while saying "Hai!" to Yamazaki. She saw the bag was clearly wiggling, she poke her bag direct to Kero and it instantly stop... She ran to Yamazaki who is waiting in Meiling front door. When she was near him, he spoke...  
  
"What's happening on your bag?" Yamazaki said, she can tell he was looking at her bag even if his eyes were still closed...  
  
"Wait where is Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said hoping to change the topic and it worked...  
  
"Oh, he is helping Meiling fix the guest room...Anyway, beware of Meiling..." Yamazaki said walking out of the house...  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura said, looking over to Yamazaki...  
  
"To my girlfriend, Chiharu. Don't worry, you'll meet tomorrow, I'll bring her here..." Yamazaki said, walking away  
  
She smiled and said "Thanks!" and went inside the house... She was surprised never expecting that... It was clean and cozy, It was very different from the stone walls outside...   
  
"In here, Kinomoto!" Syaoran called out from a door in the right... Sakura walked towards him...  
  
"Kinomoto? I thought I gave you permission to call me Sakura?" Sakura said, confused...  
  
"I'm still not used to it and Kinomoto is fine by me..." Syaoran said as she frown, disappointed...  
  
"Well okay, anyway is this my room?" Sakura said stepping inside the room, it was a medium size room, most color of pink. Even if it was a guest room, you'll feel this is their master bedroom...  
  
"Hai, well, if you needed me, my room's at the other side...I'll go now..." Syaoran said walking out. When he was nearly at her door when she suddenly speak...  
  
"Uh, matte! Do you happen to know where the food lies?" Sakura said a little shy... Syaoran looks at her and think...  
  
"Ask Meiling, this is her house after all...later..." Syaoran said stepping out of her room...  
  
"Uh, Syaoran-kun!" But he was already out of sight, now she has to confront Meiling... She walked out of her room and looked around. She decided to just find the kitchen instead of bothering another person... She walked now to a kind of room which is like a bit large so she thought it was the kitchen so she started walking towards it when...  
  
"Hoeee!" "Ahh!" Both of them scream, Meiling suddenly came out of the door and both was tripped together... Syaoran went outside checking what happened..  
  
"What are you doing here coming to my room Kinomoto?" Meiling said..  
  
"Your room?"  
  
"Yes, my room!" Meiling said standing up dusting her dress... Sakura stand up quickly not bothering to dust her dress and bowed low...  
  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to!I was looking for your kitchen, I thought it was this but I was wrong!" Sakura said standing up straight while Meiling eyed her for two reasons: looking for the pendant for a real proof and check if what she said is true...  
  
"Well the kitchen is in the left of Syaoran's room so there you might not miss it, and why do you want to go to that kitchen badly..." Meiling said suspicious...  
  
"I...uh...am hungry...from our trip..." Sakura said, thinking of Kero-chan...  
  
"Hmph, I'll go out first for fresh air..." Meiling said walking away, Syaoran went to his room and Sakura went to the kitchen, picked up several fruits and went towards her room... She opened her bag after making sure if no one is outside...  
and out Kero flew...  
  
"It's nice to be out again!" Kero said...  
  
"Here!That food cause me so much trouble today!" Sakura said as she throw the fruits to Kero, he went down and started eating it as if he never ate in life...  
  
*=====*=====*   
  
"Hmmm, let's start in testing if she knew how to use the pendant well... I'll make it an easy one..." A man in glasses said...  
  
"I wonder what it is, master Eriol.." A girl said...  
  
"You know what it'll be, Ruby moon... but I think that's too easy..." A blue cat said  
  
"No, it isn't...her power is still low so if she used her pendant, it might drained all her power but she's going to be alright, she won't be chosen if she was a weakling. Weakling today but will become stronger and we'll help her..." the man called Eriol said, smiling evilly.  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
Meiling sighed, she was just outside her house, near the cliff. Her house was on the very end of Sirca town so basically her house is beside a cliff and her house is very far from other houses about a kilometer away(Eiden is a flat world which have an end...)... She was just sad because she can't make Sakura go away from Syaoran because Syaoran was tasked to be her protector... She is sad because it wasn't her whose chosen to be the owner and some silly, clumsy girl is chosen! She envied Sakura because she get some attention from Syaoran...  
  
She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when the place she is in was shaking terribly... she loses her balance and went hanging at the side of the cliff, she hold in two hands if she remove her hands, she would definitely fall...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
  
__*SAkura's Pov*__  
  
  
"I'm still hungry!Oh come on Sakura, give me some more!" Kero plead  
  
"No!We'll empty their kitchen if we don't stop getting food in there..." I said when I felt something warm on my chest, the pendant's glowing...  
  
Someone's in danger...hurry up!.....the pendant said...  
  
"What do you mean?" I said loudly, Kero stop what he's currently doing and turned his head to me who have worry on my eyes...  
  
"Nanda?" Kero said, and saw something strange, the pendant is glowing...  
  
"Sakura! Someone is in danger!"  
  
"Yeah I know, the pendant told me..."   
  
"What?...Anyway, transfer power to your pendant and it'll lead us the way..." He said in an urgent tone... Inodded...I closed my eyes transfering some of my power to it, after few seconds the pendant glow in warm pink meaning the power is enough... After such, the light went like a beam and went straight forward to the cliff...  
  
"Someone is going to fall?!" I said following the beam, Kero left inside so if someone was outside, he wouldn't be seen, but suddenly stop when I heard a cry...  
  
"Help! Somebody, pls. help me!I'm...I'm going to fall!" I heard the familiar voice and struck me...  
  
""Meiling!"" Me and someone else said, I looked at that someone and find it was Syaoran. We went outside and saw the cracks on the ground and they saw Meiling, hanging like crazy...  
  
"Kinomoto!Syaoran!" Meiling said in difficulty, she is now hanging with one hand... Syaoran went forward and reach for Meiling. He grip her hand...  
  
"Hold onto it and don't let go!" Syaoran said as Meiling nod, crying... but the ground was shaking again, and Syaoran's grip is loosening, because of the shake and their hands are getting wet...  
  
"No, Meiling, No! Don't let go!Hold tight!" Syaoran said, fearing to lose his cousin, even if she is annoying, she helped him in many ways long time ago... Their hold was getting really loose, I, on the other hand, was thinking what to do, I was thinking of ways how to help her until I realize that my pendant is still glowing. I clutch it tight until I heard a screaming of No, I saw Syaoran had slipped her hand... Now, I really want it badly...  
  
I closed my eyes tight and let go of the pendant to let it fly freely, I chant on my thought...'O pearl wings pendant, grant my wish, Let it happen as I command...Make Meiling flew up and land her on our side' I wished, I felt all my energy drained out from me but kept standing, I put my pendant back inside my shirt...even though I was now weak, I opened my eyes, I saw Syaoran on his knees looking down...but I doubt if he was crying, the ground isn't wet... And then I saw, Meiling is slowly floating up and on to the ground, closed eyed and went standing in beside Syaoran...He looked at her to me, I don't know why he looked at me but his eyes were in shock...   
  
__* *__  
  
  
Meiling open her eyes and saw herself standing on steady ground... She saw Syaoran was looking at Sakura and I knew now who made the miracle... Sakura fall to her knees and fall to the ground... Syaoran and Meiling went to her, Syaoran put her head to his lap and support her with his arms...   
  
"Yokatta, both of you are alright..." Sakura said  
  
"You alright, Sakura?" Syaoran said...  
  
"Hai, just... need to... sleep..." Sakura fall asleep going to dreamland... Syaoran put her in his arms, Meiling on his right, tears roll down her cheeks...  
  
"Arigatou...arigatou for saving me... now I know why the pendant chose you, you have a golden heart..." Meiling said, smiling, looking at the sleeping Sakura... Syaoran put a small smile on his face, 'Sakura, Arigatou for saving my cousin...'  
he thought, he can't say it...Sakura snuggle on his chest sleeping peacefully...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
  
"See, I told you she'll fall asleep..." Eriol said...  
  
"What will you do about her protector?you descendant?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, he'll surely be joining the fun next time..." Eriol said, smiling evilly...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Soldier Juishito, anything new about the pendant?" A man on armor said, his was a more bigger and he seemed to be powerful.He was the governor, Mishuiru Hitorada.   
  
"None sir, Dalis and Desuria were still empty... Esmilia is still on search and Sun town was still not..." a top soldier said while in bow...Mishuiru is thoughtful..  
  
"Put up an army search for Sirca and Sun town...Depart tomorrow...be ready...Dismissed..." He said, the soldier straighten up and walked away...  
  
"Someday, that pendant will be mine!I'll make this world of power where only the strong lives and weaklings will die!!"  
He said...  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? How was it? Come on!R&R pls!!!!If you want to know the continuation, review because if I don't receive any, I won't right anymore!!!!Hehehe!!!!Evil am I? Jokee!!!Hehe, but just inspire me by reviewing so I will write!!! 


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer:It's not mine, just a fan!!!  
The pendant showed us the way to our hearts  
Chapter 5: Dreams! Another chance...  
By: sakura2649 (GUYS!PLS. REVIEW!!!and English is not my first language so forgive me if words, phrases and sentences are wrong!Just ask me if you can't understand some parts..)  
-----------------  
  
I opened my eyes, saw nothing but ruins...  
  
'It's the dream again' I thought..., I saw again the people lying everywhere,...I don't know what happened but it was a complete mess... Suddenly heard a sinister laughing, I turned wildly to my right seeing myself, a boy in my side 'I know I've seen him before...' I thought...  
and it hit me, 'Syaoran...kun? But why does he hold a sword?' I thought. I looked at him more closely and it verified that it's him... and then I saw infront of them was a man who's holding a familiar possession of mine... 'Huh?'...Suddenly I heard yellings...  
  
"You run!Hide!You can't sacrifice yourself for me!" the other me said to Syaoran...  
  
"NO!I was sent to protect you! I promise to myself that I won't let them harm you and I have no intention of breaking it!" Syaoran said  
  
"Wow!Like a drama!Well, even if you WON'T escape, I won't let anyone More over You!" The man pointed at the other me and he continued, "Mistress..." I gasped, 'Why does that man know it's me who's the mistress...oh no, is that thing in his hand...the pendant?' I thought, fear on my mind...  
  
Suddenly, I felt the aura of the Evil man(Well, that what he is!) rised up... and a blast came out of nowhere going towards the other me and Syaoran...But Syaoran, went infront of the other me and a blinding light came in....I closed my eyes.... When I reopen my eyes, I saw the boy was lying infront of the other me, The other me was crying, and I felt something stab a knife on my heart, it aches, I don't know why, I don't clearly knew Syaoran but something hurts so much...I looked at the fighting scene and saw the other me, standing up, tears rolling on her cheeks....  
  
"I'll get my pendant from you!You evil!I'll make you pay!!!" She said...  
  
"I don't think so..." the man advance on the other Sakura then....  
  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, "That dream again... I wonder why I got those dreams... And why is Syaoran-kun there and that man holding my pendant..." She said...  
  
"So you're awake now," she heard someone said, and she saw Syaoran holding a tray with food and drink...  
  
"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun..." she said, sitting up but she suddenly felt her head aches so she fell back on her bed...  
  
"Daijoubu?" Sakura nodded..."What are you saying? it's already night you know, you've been sleeping since yesterday and today..." Syaoran said...  
  
"Hoe?I slept that long?what time is it now?" Sakura said...  
  
"9:30 pm..."  
  
"Eh?!!!" Sakura said, suddenly standing up... she felt pain but disregard it...  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"My friend, I'm suppose to meet her at 7pm at Sirca town center!!!Oh no!!!"Sakura said as Syaoran watch her, suddenly Sakura turned to Syaoran as if she have no head ache...  
  
"Can you please show me where the town center is?I have to go there for my friend..." She plead...  
  
"Sure..." Syaoran said, looking away...  
  
"Arigatou, we really don't know each other but you're still helping me. You're such a good person..." She said, smiling at him sweet...Syaoran looked at her slowly, what she said made him think... Even if he has to be near to protect her, he doesn't have to be too nice. He doesn't even know why he let her call him Syaoran. But something in him let her call him like that...Deep inside him, he want to be nice to her.... He went out of his trance when Sakura spoke...  
  
"Ummm, I need to change my clothes now, can you please...you know?" Syaoran, knowing what she want to say, nod and went out.   
  
After Sakura change, they left to find Sakura's friend, Tomoyo... at the same time, a wandering girl knocked on Meiling's house...   
  
"Coming!" Meiling said as she went towards the door, she opened it and found a girl...  
  
"What is it?" Meiling said.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a sixteen year old girl with auborn hair and emerald eyes?" A violet-eyed girl asked...  
  
"Are you talking about Sakura Kinomoto?" Meiling said, suspicious...'How did this girl know her?'   
  
"Yes I do!!!" she said excitedly, "Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is staying in my house..." Meiling said...  
  
"She does?" she nod, "How is that possible? Sakura-chan don't know any person here in Sirca..." she said, thoughtful...  
  
"She does now. Well, what do you want with her?"   
  
"I'm her friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, in Esmilia. Something happened and Sakura have to leave and go to the next town where she will be safe. I was left behind but we're suppose to meet in the Sirca town center at 7 but she didn't come...I know she didn't do that on purpose, maybe something came up and she can't make it..."   
  
"My name is Li Meiling by the way. Well there is... I suppose you know what's happening with her, right?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo wonders...  
  
"Come on in, I'll tell you. I know we can't risk for someone to hear about the you-know-what..." Meiling lowered her voice on the last phrase.  
  
Tomoyo blinked and in realization, "You mean you know? How did you...?" Tomoyo exclaimed...  
  
"Just like I said, I can explain it while Kinomoto is not here. For a while, come in..." Meiling repeated, gesturing her to come in. Tomoyo did and sat on the couch when Meiling asked her to, she gladly did it. To travel more than 7 hours in the desert and wait for more than 2 hours are just too much for her small body... There was a moment of silent before Tomoyo speak...  
  
"Ummm... From what I said before, How did you know? How did Sakura ended up in this house?" Tomoyo asked...  
  
"Whoa sister! One at a time!" Meiling said...   
  
"Anyway, it first happen when Li Syaoran, my cousin, was assigned to protect Kinomoto and the pendant...Kinomoto didn't know that...she only knew that Syaoran is a stranger. They bump to each other in Esmilia while Sakura was escaping, Syaoran said he can help by letting her come with him. Sakura thought he was just being nice but Syaoran won't do that if she hadn't been the holder...The elders said they can stay over here for a while until it is safe so they live here first..." Meiling said...  
  
Tomoyo was a little amaze on what happen, can't believe many people already know it was her, how Sakura trust a nobody...'Well, that's Sakura alright. Always trusting everyone...' Tomoyo thought...There was silence as they drink in their cups until someone spoke...  
  
"Why did Sakura didn't came to the town center?" Tomoyo said abruptly... Meiling didn't look at her at once as if looking for words for her story...  
  
"It all happened yesterday morning. When they arrived I was so happy to see Syaoran but became sad when I saw Kinomoto with him. That's when I realized she was the chosen one...When they settled in, Kinomoto suddenly came to my room looking for the kitchen..." Tomoyo giggled, "What's so funny?" Meiling asked, wondering...  
  
"Oh nothing, I just remembered a certain uhh thing that likes food so much..." Tomoyo said, laughter in her voice...  
  
"Oh, anyway, I went out of the house to get fresh air, that's when the weird thing happened... the ground I was standing on trembled and I fall to the cliff," Tomoyo gasped on what she went through...she doesn't know where this is going but still listen so Meiling continued, "Lucky I was to be able to hold something so I voiced for help. Syaoran and Kinomoto came and Syaoran hold my hand but I losthis grip and fall...I closed my eyes, realizing it's my time but I suddenly felt something warm to my very soul, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself standing on ground again!I looked to my side and saw a very surprised Syaoran looking at me to Kinomoto, so I understand how I survive the fall...Sakura, using her powers, drained her and needed rest so she slept almost two whole days...." There was a moment of silent between them...  
  
"So, it all happened right after they came...." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes, and from that day on, I owe Kinomoto my life..." Tomoyo nodded...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
She went left and right, right to left but still not found what she was looking for. She went around there for almost one hour, searching for something or someone she knew...After few minutes, she gave up. she stop and went to the fountain finding a tear fall from her eyes...  
  
"Don't cry, it won't do anything good to you...You're just going to have two good eye sores..." someone said, she looked up at him...  
  
"But she might be lost...what if she is lonely, I already left her alone in Esmilia and now, I can't find her...if I'm just a little more responsible, then this won't happen..." Sakura said, another tear fall to her hands...  
  
"It's not your fault. You can't bring her back by blaming yourself..." Syaoran said, he placed a hand on her chin making her look at him...  
  
"It's alright, I promise I'll find your friend tomorrow morning. For now, Let's call it a day. You need rest." Sakura smiled and show him her hand with her pinky open... Syaoran looked at it, his eyes questioning...  
  
"It's how I we promise... when you tie you pinky with mine, your promise is forever..." Sakura explained... So they put their pinkies to each other, and they let go....  
  
"Come on, Meiling-chan will worry about you..." Sakura said, started walking... and Syaoran soon came after....  
  
*======*======*  
  
"Sir, someone informed me that in the outskirts of Sirca, They saw a light coming in there yesterday..." A soldier said, bowed...  
  
"They saw light? What kind of light..." Mishuiru said, somewhat interested...  
  
"Yes sir. It was still daylight but still saw it clearly...They said it's somewhat weird..." Mishuiru smiled wickedly,   
  
"Call two troops to Sirca now, I think the pendant is already with an owner..." Mishuiru said, the soldiers nod and left...  
  
"That means its more easier to get it, it's like taking a candy from a baby..."  
  
"You mean the pendant is already found?!" a seventeen year old, blue-eyed boy said, surprised  
  
"Ah, Gien, my son!!!Yes I have and soon will have the world in my hands..."  
  
"What do you mean in your hands?I thought you'll use it for good..."   
  
"Well, people can lie you know, to gain their trust... I will make a world where weaklings die!We don't have space in this world for them!Besides, in a world of power their possibility of survival is .07 %!But if those powerful live in their fullest, this world will be invincible!"  
  
"You mean you'll let them die?I know emperors are made to save people and not cause death!"  
  
"Well, what you know is wrong!Emperors are made to rule!To decide on what the town must be!And I think what I'm going to do is my decision!" Mishuiru said coolly...  
  
"Fine!do whatever you like!!!" and Gien left.  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Tadaima..." Sakura said with no energy at all...  
  
"Okaeri-nasai..." A sweet small voice answered as Syaoran closed the door.   
  
'Nasai?Meiling's voice seemed a little smaller than the last time..' Sakura thought, she looked up and saw a different girl, her sad expression turn to a big smile... she suddenly launch a hug to the new girl and ...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura squealed, as Syaoran and Meiling from her room suddenly looked at the happy Sakura dancing in delight with her friend...(Meiling return to her room after...)  
  
"How did you came here?!" Sakura said, smiling a lot...  
  
"When you didn't came for me in the town center for more than two hours, I became worried if you even reach Sirca so I came houses by houses looking for you. Finally, saw this house and met Meiling-chan. She said you temporarily live here so I decided to wait for you here..."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo!I'm sorry I didnt came...I didn't mean to but the fact remains that I didn't come..." Sakura said, tears rolling down her cheeks...  
  
"Don't cry, Sakura-chan...I won't forgive you if you cry more..." she joked, saying it ever so softly. Sakura immediately stopped and Tomoyo giggled... They silent for a while before Sakura talk...  
  
"Oh yeah, Syaoran, this is Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend..." she said, looking over Syaoran to Tomoyo...  
  
"Konnichi wa (Hello)" Syaoran said   
  
"Tomoyo, this is Li Syaoran, I met him when I went to Sirca..."  
  
"I see, Konnichi wa..." Tomoyo bowed and smiled...  
  
"Hey, when do you intend to sleep?I'm sleeping and you're ruining my dream with Syaoran by being noisy!" Meiling said rubbing her eyes, already in her night dress and her hair was tied in one ponytail. They sweatdropped and went to their rooms...  
  
"I'm really happy to see you again..." Sakura said abruptly as she comb her hair... she and Tomoyo decided to share in one room... The two of them want to know what had been happening in both sides. Apparently, Tomoyo already knew from Meiling's point of view but she wants to know the Sakura's point of view.  
  
"So, what's happening?" They said at the same time...there was a pause...  
  
"You fir..." they said at the same time again, then a pause...suddenly Tomoyo giggled, after a while, both were laughing until they fell asleep...   
  
*=====*=====*  
  
She looked around and noticed that she was flying... she saw people running, fear printed on their faces...'Another dream...' Sakura thought... she look around again searching who they feared and saw a man in her dreams before. She gasped, 'Why am I dreaming of you?' ...He destroy the houses which is near him and he called...   
  
"Where are you, Mistress?" The man said... suddenly, mist came and everything insight became unclear...  
  
"I know you're hiding, you know I can find you by this pendant..." she gasped...'So it is my pendant but it's...' she look more closely and 'it's black!oh no!How did he...got it from me?' She thought...  
  
"Stop it Father!!I can't let you kill Sakura!" A new blue-eyed boy came,   
  
"Why!Of all people!My son, If you go against me, you'll regret it!" he threatened...  
  
"Then be it!You'll only have Sakura over my dead body!!!" He said  
  
"Then receive your punishment..." Black beam came from nowhere hit the boy and he fall to the ground... Sakura suddenly felt angriness inside her... 'How could a father do that to his son?' until she suddenly heard...  
  
"No!!!" and she saw her other self coming out of the mist, running, followed by Syaoran and Kero, the other Sakura went on her knees and pulled up the new boy, speaking to him while Syaoran protect her, ...  
  
"So there you are!I thought you won't come out!" He said as if he didn't killed his son...  
The other Sakura standed up and...  
  
"How dare you!You killed so many people, including your Son!!!Is power more than your Son!!!" She said as she stand up, brushing her hair out of her eyes and the tears which threaten to fall...  
  
"Well, let me think..." he mocked..."I think its...power!" as he said that, he beamed at Sakura but she rolled left... but what she didn't know is that the beam followed her. In short, she was shot...  
  
"Ha!I told you you can't escape..."  
  
"Sakura!!!" Syaoran said running to her... "Daijoubu?" Sakura nodded and stand up, as if telling her companion, she can do it...Syaoran, getting the message suddenly stand up and and went infront of her gesturing protection...  
  
"Haha!Sacrificing himself!!!" the man continued to laugh...  
  
"You run!Hide....." The other Sakura continued, 'I remeber this scenes...' the Sakura who watch from a far suddenly became dizzy, she closed her eyes and when she opened it...  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu(Good morning), Sakura-chan..." Someone spoke, and...  
  
"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura sit up... "How long have you been awake?" Sakura asked...  
  
"A little while before you woke up..." and the subject closed...  
  
"I wonder, I've been thinking..." Tomoyo said abruptly...  
  
"Nanda(What is it)?" Sakura said...  
  
"Where's Kero-chan?" Sakura look around and then stop silent....and then....  
  
"Hoeeeee!!!" Sakura said ever so careful not to make too much noise in the morning...  
  
Meiling stretch as she make her way to the kitchen, but suddenly she heard munches...  
  
"Mrmmm...mrhhhmmmm..." it said. Meiling remembered Sakura when it comes to kitchens so she stayed quiet and surprise her... but as she made her first step, the munching stopped and the opening of the refrigerator was heard...  
  
'Sakura sure have appetite...' Meiling thought and when she was near enough she didn't saw anyone... she became suspicious she walk towards the refrigerator and found nothing but...  
  
"What's this?" She picked up a small winged yellow stuffed animal(Kero:I'm not a stuffed animal!!!)... she narrowed her eyes but suddenly...  
  
"Wow, Meiling-chan!Where did you get this cute stuffed animal(Kero:One more mention of that word to describe me and I'll you in half...*Sweatdropped*)?!?!" Sakura said approached her and got Kero out of Meiling's hand and in her hand, she pinched Kero hard, kero sweatdropped...  
  
"I-it's not mine you know, and I don't like stuffed animals(...Kero run after me holding a knife...)!You can have it..." Sakura sighed in relief and secretly shot a glare to Kero...  
  
"Where's Syaoran, by the way?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hmmm, probably with Yamazaki..."  
  
"Oh okay..." And the topic died. Moment of silent before Meiling ask again...  
  
"But by the way, if you're not the one eating the food, then who..." Meiling said...  
  
"What are you saying, Meiling -chan? You must be imagining things..." Tomoyo said...  
  
"I mean thi...Ah!!!" Meiling flinched...The basket with full of cookies which was emptied a while ago, was fulled with biscuits again and the refrigerator which was open before is now closed...  
  
"How did this happen?I'm sure I saw and heard munchings..." Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero sweatdropped but didn't show it much...  
  
"Well, maybe you're wrong...Thank you again for this thing!" Sakura said as they went to their room leaving a very confused Meiling...  
  
"How did that happen?I, well...Urghhh...I forgot why I was going to the Kitchen!!!" Meiling said and went to her room...  
  
"How there you, kero-chan!What if they saw you moving!You must think of the consequences before you act!!!If I didn't use magic to reproduce the food you ate, then we're busted!!Remember that we only stay here!It's not my house..." Sakura scolded...  
  
"But you didn't gave me food for two days...I've been hungry, guarding you at night to make sure nothing will happen.." Kero said...Sakura didn't answer but Tomoyo...  
  
"How does they taste?" she said abruptly...Sakura sweatdropped...  
  
"Hmm, yummy!!!"  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Tadaima!" Syaoran said as Yamazaki closed the door...  
  
"Okaeri-nasai" Three girls said at the same time as Meiling went out of her room and and gave coffee to Syaoran...  
  
"How about me?" Yamazaki asked, pointing to himself...  
  
"You don't need it." Meiling shot a narrow eyes to him and he just sighed in defeat...Sakura and Tomoyo went out of their room and sit beside the three...  
  
"Where did you go?" Sakura asked Syaoran...  
  
"Just there..." Syaoran simply said...  
  
"Where is that?" Sakura said  
  
"There..." Syaoran again said...Sakura sighed, she knew there's no use asking him that, so she change topic...  
  
"Anyway, it's been three days since we came here...How about showing me the whole town? I've been dying to see..." Sakura said excitedly...  
  
"I just got back..."  
  
"Oh pretty please..." Sakura said...Syaoran sighed and  
  
"Do I have a choice.." Sakura jump up smiling brightly...  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo, do you want to come?"   
  
"Sure, I'll be happy to go. Though I saw the whle town before when I search for you..." Tomoyo said and Sakura sweatdropped...  
  
"How about you?" She asked Yamazaki...  
  
"Sure I'll go, Chiharu wants to meet you..." Yamazaki said...  
  
"Meiling-chan, do you want to go?"   
  
"Yeah..." Meiling said  
  
"Then let's go!!!!" Sakura said... And they went around the town, through the parks, the twn center where Tomoyo explained what she did when sakura isn't coming at their planned place and said that she saw very good fabrics in the Mall near the town center...They went in and Tomoyo bought some fabrics...  
  
"What will you do with that?" Yamazaki said...Sakura sweatdropped...  
  
"I think I know..." Sakura blurted out  
  
"Well, I can make dresses with that...for Sakura-chan!!!I'm sure the ones in my mind will surely fit her well!!" Tomoyo said excitedly...  
  
"Hoe....I thought so..." Sakura said...So after the Mall, they went to Chiharu's house...  
  
"Sakura this is Chiharu..." Chiharu shake hands with her...  
  
"So you're Sakura...Konnichi wa...." Chiharu said...  
  
"Konnichi wa..." Sakura said, smiling sweetly...  
  
"I've seen you before, You're the one looking for your friend last night, aren't you?" Chiharu said, she means Tomoyo...  
  
"Hai.." she said with a nod...  
  
"So did you find her?" Chiharu said while Sakura giggles  
  
"Hai...as a matter of fact, she's in front of you..."  
  
"Oh, it's Sakura...small world..."   
  
"So guys, let's find a restaurant now and eat, can we?It's already 7 at night...." Everyone nods...  
  
"Anyway, speaking of restaurants, do you know that restaurants were built when the president made a party for commoners..." Yamazaki said, but Chiharu punch him...  
  
"Quit it already!!!One more lie and we'll break off..." Chiharu crossed her arms on her chest and turn back as Yamazaki plead not to...Syaoran and Meiling shook their head in disbelief while Sakura and Tomoyo giggles on how cute Chiharu and Yamazaki is... They were silent while they eat when Chiharu notice something  
  
"Wow, This pendant's cute!!!" Chiharu said as she touch the pearl wings pendant...Sakura froze, 'Oh no!What if she knew what it is or somebody else will see it?'   
  
"Where did you bought this?" Chiharu said, not taking her eyes off the pendant... "It must be expensive!!" she exclaimed  
  
"Umm, I just got this, inherited it from my ancestors..." Sakura said clutching it,...though she didn't say the magic part...  
  
"Oh, I guess, it can't be buy..." Chiharu said... So they ate quietly until they finish and they went home...   
  
While Tomoyo is blabbing about what she's going to do with the fabrics she got a while ago and Yamazaki was talking about something, Sakura has been thinking how she got the pendant, how it got in their house without her noticing it until she was chosen to be the master or its mistress rather...When they got home, Tomoyo and Yamazaki was tired of talking so they went straight to bed...Sakura went to bed too but didn't sleep, just stare at the ceiling. She is wondering what had happen if she hadn't been chosen... Maybe she will stay at Esmilia for her entire life, won't meet Syaoran, Yamazaki, Meiling, Chiharu and Kero...Though she won't be chased by soldiers, hiding from them or giving away energy to produce a miracle if she didn't got the pendant... As she thinks about those things, she didn't notice she fell asleep...  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, she felt pain all over her body...she tried to stand up but failed...  
  
"Sakura! Daijoubu?" She heard, she look up and saw Syaoran...'He called me Sakura...' she manage to stand up with difficulty...then she realize that he is full of bruises and herself too!  
'When did I got this cuts?' She looked around and saw the boy which died on her dream...and it hit her...'I'm on my dream again, but, I'm not watching now...' she turned in front of her...it's Syaoran...  
  
"Syaoran-kun...no! You can't die for me... You must run!Don't sacrifice for me!"  
  
"No!I was sent to protect you with my life!" He said...'Like the scenes on my dream... Wait a minute...sent to protect me with his life?'  
  
"Wow!like a drama!Even if you protect her, boy!She can't survive my power!!!" A beam went towards them and Syaoran turned to her, and protected her by his body...The beam suddenly became slow motion for them...  
  
"No...please don't die like this, Syaoran-kun..." She whispers, 'He can't die for me...' He smiled at her...and the beam hit him, Sakura rolled over and Syaoran dropped to the ground...   
She looked at him when she recover from the blow..  
  
"Syaoran-kun...wake up!wake up!You can't die yet!!!" Sakura said, shaking him wildly...  
  
"Hahaha...!!!One down one more to go..."  
  
Sakura stand up her face is all wet... She feel her power is increasing, The evil man can see her aura so clear... and she look up...  
  
"How dare kill him!Baka(Idiot)!!!!" Sakura said... her aura is blasting over...  
  
"Whoa!You still have power even without the pendant huh..." The evil man mock...  
  
"I'll make you pay!For those who you killed for all this nonsense..." Sakura said walking towards him...  
  
"Well, let's see what you got..." He advance at her menacingly...and black out...Sakura got up...her face full of sweat...and she is panting...She looked around and found out she was still in her room with the sleeping Tomoyo, she can hear Kero's snoring, ...She wipe out her sweat and fall back to bed but didn't sleep...She look at her watch and it's only 6 in the morning...  
  
'I wonder what that means, I've been dreaming about that since I went out of Esmilia...maybe it means something, Maybe I can ask Kero about it, or maybe not, I'll only make him worry if it really means something...Oh, I wish that dream shows the future, I can't risks those people dies...I wonder who is that criminal, he knew who I am...and Syaoran, he knew it's me!and he said something like sent to protect me...what's that?' she thought, she's really confuse about it. She decided to get up so she can move easily without waking someone up and dress, ... She carefully get out of the room without waking Tomoyo and Kero but as she get out...  
  
"Stop!" She stops and turned sheepishly to see who said it and saw Kero with his eyes closed...  
  
"I will catch you!Don't run away my sweet pudding...!Here I come..." Kero said as Sakura sweatdropped...She went out of the room and decided to seat on the sofa, her mind is still in her dream,...she heard foot steps and...  
  
"Ohayou, Kinomoto..." She heard, she looked up and saw Syaoran  
  
"Ohayou..." Sakura said and went back to her thinking...Syaoran notice...  
  
"You're not yourself today..." He suddenly said, looking away...  
  
"What?" Sakura said, looking at him  
  
"You're not as cheerful as always..." Syaoran said...  
  
"Daijoubu(I'm fine)...I just had a bad dream..." Sakura confessed...he looked at her...  
  
"It's just a dream, it won't happen..." Syaoran said, Sakura smiled...  
  
"I also wish that, it's too risky if my pendant will turn black..." Syaoran became serious when he heard 'my pendant will turn black...' as Sakura clasped her mouth...'Bad Sakura!How could I just talk about it in front of him...'  
  
"What did you just said?" Syaoran said, urgently...  
  
"N-nothing!!!Forget about it, it's just a dream!!!" Sakura said wondering how she can change the topic... Syaoran didn't force to get the truth...but someday, he want to know about the dream, he dismiss that topic and said...  
  
"Anyway, I'll go out, and meet Yamazaki..."  
  
"Can I come?" Sakura asked...  
  
"Please, I don't have anyone to talk to here yet..." She said...  
  
"Okay..." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled, standing up and followed Syaoran from the door...  
As they walk towards where Yamazaki was staying, Sakura's emerald eye caught something...an old woman at the side of the street....  
  
"Can you wait for a minute?" Sakura said as she dig her pocket...She caught a 300 gins(money in Eiden, it's equivalent to yen...) and gave it to the old woman...the old woman looked at her palm and looked at the smiling Sakura...  
  
"Arigatou, sweet child..." she said  
  
"You're welcome..." Sakura said...  
  
"To pay you up, I'll foreseeyou future..." The old woman closed her eyes as Sakura pays attention...  
  
"You shall see the future in your dream...those awaiting for you might be harsh but you'll overcome it...You have great power my child...You possess great treasure..." Sakura looked at her, surprise...  
  
"Anyway, thanks for the prediction,...I'll go now..." Sakura said, smiling but behind the smile she worry about what the old woman said... 'Your future is in your dream,..' if it's true, then her pendant will be stolen... They went to Yamazaki's place in silent...When they reached the place, Sakura and Chiharu talked while Yamazaki and Syaoran talk about something else...  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"We'll meet the man next week okay...?We need informations about where the soldiers search..." Syaoran said...  
  
"Okay..." They kept silent for a while when...  
  
"You seems to be bothered by something...anything wrong?" Yamazaki said...  
  
"Yes, there is, even if it's a dream, it bothers me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kinomoto's having a very very bad dream... she said in her dream the pendant was stolen and turned black..." Yamazaki flinched, surprise...  
  
"I wish that doesn't symbolize anything, that's so bad..." they were interrupted when Chiharu asked them to join them in the table, eating breakfast...After they ate, Syaoran and Sakura walked back home silently... but it broke off when...  
  
"You know, you're very silent ever since I saw you and when you walk to the old woman a while ago...did she said something to you?" Syaoran said, not bothering to look at her...Sakura looked at him...   
  
"Yes, she had...about my dream," he looked at her..." She said, my future lies on my dream which is a very bad dream..." Sakura said, looking down...  
  
"I don't want it to happen...I can't let it happen..." Sakura said shakely, sadness in her voice and a tear drop on the ground as they walk...  
  
"Daijoubu...it's just a prediction, It is possible not to come true...you don't have to worry much..." Syaoran said and Sakura smiled while brushing the tears...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
7 days later...  
  
"What's the latest thing the governor said about?" Syaoran said to an old man... he came from Walludos, the soldier's town. He owe the Li clan his life so for the payment, he offered to give informations about the searches and everything.   
  
"They plan a search on Sun town and this town. They said that someone informed them that they saw a bright light here. Even if there's still a sun, they saw the bright light clearly..."  
  
"Bright light, they saw it...Even if they didn't feel the earthquake, they saw the light...strange..."   
  
"Strange, but is the pendant already unsealed?" the old man asked...   
  
"I can't tell you that, asked the elders yourself..."  
  
"Anyway, Go to Sun Town and tell the elders your information... detour to Okina but be fast maybe one off this days the soldiers searching Esmilia might cross you and all will be in big trouble..." The old man nodded...  
  
"Thank you for your information, go now, you have a long way to go..." Syaoran said as him and Yamazaki bowed low at him while the old man left...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
Next day...  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Yamazaki, and even Kero are now worrying...Sakura has been depressed for almost a week now...she's not saying any word about what's bothering her and when Syaoran is going to talk to her, she always avoid him...Sakura's dream is getting worse... She saw Meiling, and Yamazaki being killed in order to fight the evil one...She now knows what Kero means when the pearl wings pendant turns to black...One time after Sakura ate,   
  
"I'm going out first..." Sakura said without energy, they look at her as she walk out, one creek of the door and she was out...  
  
"Okay, who knows what happened to her lately..." Meiling demanded, no one answered, even Kero is listening concerned for his mistress...  
  
"I know you know Daidouji-san...You're her bestfriend..." Meiling said...  
  
"She don't want to talk to me, when I speak to her, she always avoid me...and when I wake up in the morning, she's always not there in her bed...In Esmilia, she's always late on everything but ever since we I came here, there was a glint of sadness in her eyes even if her smiles hides everything...But don't worry, I'll have her talk one of this days..." Tomoyo said...  
  
"Syaoran talked to me sometimes, and he sort of said that she's been having a dream..." All of them except Syaoran looked at him then turn to Syaoran...  
  
"Onegai(Please), you know that dream, don't you?I need to know it to help Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo plead as Syaoran sighs...  
  
"She somewhat said something to me, she dreamt of the pendant being controlled by someone evil, and the pendant became black..." Syaoran said...Tomoyo and Meiling gasped including Kero...  
  
"That dream isn't ordinary, to dream about the pendant being black is a very bad omen..." Kero said....  
  
"It must be very bad...." Tomoyo said, in her mind, she wonders why she is avoiding us...  
  
"Yeah...." Meiling said slowly, somehow worry to the girl...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
Sakura sighed...it been days since she got that dream....she doesn't understand why her pendant's been stolen or like that...all she knew is that many died because of that pendant and she won't allow it to happen...she continue to walk until, bump...  
  
"Hoeee...."  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" A young man said...Sakura looked up...a blue eyed young man which seemed to be in her age...  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said slowly... "Did we... met before?" Sakura asked and the lad stared at her  
  
"Oh, nevermind, I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way..." Sakura said...  
  
"And I'm Gien uh umm...Just call me Gien..." she ignores it...  
  
"Okay Gien, I have to go now..."  
  
"W-wait, do you know where I can stay?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know...maybe I can ask Meiling if you can live with us..." Gien smiled and followed Sakura...  
  
"Where's your town by the way?"  
  
"In uhh Dalis..." Gien stammered...  
  
"Hoee, you're far you know... How did you got here..."  
  
"I don't know, last thing in my mind is to get away from my father..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like his idea about this world..." Gien said, they stayed silent until they got home, when Sakura came home, Gien stayed outside first until Sakura tell him to come in...  
  
"Meiling, is it alright if Gien stayed here?" Sakura said....  
  
"I don't know, you don't know him much...you just met him in the streets and now you already trust him?" Meiling said in disbelief...  
  
"Don't sue her, she's Sakura...trusting everything... knowing no one is evil..." Tomoyo said but something in that sentence remind Sakura of her dream, her depression came back... Meiling maybe noticed it and sighed...  
  
"Yes, okay...he can come in..." Meiling said...Sakura managed to smile...  
  
"Arigatou, Meiling-chan...." and they let Gien come in....  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"I know you're hiding something from me..." Tomoyo said...Sakura didn't answer.....  
  
"The fact that, you're avoiding us and the glint of sadness I see in your eyes......It's about your dream, isn't it?" Tomoyo said softly...one minute later, she heard sobbing...  
  
"Shhh..." Tomoyo sooths her, she sit up and embraced Sakura...  
  
"It's so bad...I- I don't like my dream,..." Sakura started...  
  
"What is it about,..."  
  
"The pendant... it was stolen from me...it turned black..." Sakura said not making whole sentence finished though...  
  
"Then it destroys... all this became ruins... and people, dies...and my friends..." Sakura said, snuggling on Tomoyo's chest...  
  
"Shh...what happened to us?" Tomoyo said...  
  
"Evil man... destroys...I don't want it... He destroys, killing my friends,... one by one...." Sakura said, as if she's been holding back since she got the dream...  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt you...I'm still here, am I?I won't leave my Sakura..." Tomoyo said...Sakura didn't stop crying but somehow, Tomoyo felt she is much relax than this days ago...What they didn't know is that Kero and Syaoran heard it all...at the same time, both thought the same...  
  
""That dream isn't ordinary...""  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Thanks for last night, Tomoyo...I feel much better now..." Sakura said, smiling sweetly at her bestfriend as they walk towards the dining room...Now that Sakura is somehow back to her old self, Syaoran has other worries...  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said...  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"No, it's not 'nothing'...You can tell me...I bet they also want to know..." Sakura said pointing at the rest...(Oh yeah, Gien still sleeping...)Syaoran sighed and said the truth...  
  
"They plan to search to new places like Sun town..." Syaoran said...Meiling gasped...  
  
"Our hometown...." Syaoran said and Sakura and Tomoyo gasp too  
  
"You said 'places', what's the other town?" Tomoyo said, dreading 'it's not this place  
  
"Sirca town, this town..."   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, 'Oh no!', "Why this place?" she added...  
  
"They said they saw bright light coming from here three days ago, the time Meiling got safely on ground...No one knows how but they said at that time, they saw light even if there's a sun..." Syaoran said, he lied on the part 'No one knows how', he himself know who it is...  
  
Sakura sighed in relief that no one knows who did it, but got scared when someone saw the light of the pendant, that's a bad omen...  
  
"Anyway, They said, the soldiers are on their way here now, probably reach this place fifteen days from now...and after this town they'll go to Sun town and You all know that Sun town is where magic lies and like that so they think it's in there..." Syaoran said...  
  
"Yeah, where the magical Li clan lives...." Yamazaki slipped it out as Syaoran and Meiling glared at him...  
  
"Magical Li clan?" Tomoyo repeated....  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!I took long on this chapter...But this is the longest chapter I ever made you know!!!I took long because I'm experimenting on my other fic 'Hearts Met' and planning to plot another fic!!!!So forgive me...Anyway...R&R pls...I want to know what you think and your questions about it.....Until next time!!!!Oh yeah, Hearts Met2 is going to be posted too, Very soon!!!! 


	7. Revelations, cooking lessons and trainin...

Helloooooo!!!!Anyway, I want to thank the people reviewing this positively!!!!Special thanks to: www.kawaiisakurashrine.com ---that's where the lies of Yamazaki came from!Thank you Ruka for lending me some!!!!!Anyway, back to the story!!!!!!  
  
  
Last chapter's end  
------------  
  
"The government plan a search in new places like Sun town..." Syaoran said as Meiling gasp....  
  
"Our hometown..." Syaoran added....Sakura and Tomoyo gasp too....  
  
"You said 'places', what's the other town?" Tomoyo said, dreading 'it's not this place'.  
  
"Sirca town, this town..."   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, 'Oh no!', "Why this place?" she added...  
  
"They said they saw bright light coming from here three days ago, the time Meiling fall on a cliff and some miracle happen and Meiling got back safely on ground...No one knows how but they said at that time, they saw light even if there's a sun..." Syaoran said, he lied on the part 'No one knows how', he himself know who it is...  
  
Sakura sighed in relief that no one knows who did it, but got scared when someone saw the light of the pendant, that's a bad omen...  
  
"Anyway, They said, the soldiers are on their way here now, probably reach this place fifteen days from now...and after this town they'll go to Sun town and You all know that Sun town is where magic lies and like that so they think it's in there..." Syaoran said...  
  
"Yeah, where the magical Li clan lives...." Yamazaki slipped it out as Syaoran and Meiling glared at him...  
  
"Magical Li clan?" Tomoyo repeated....  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
+++++++*+++++++  
  
Disclaimer: Can't you see?!I'm not the maker of CCS, trust me!I'm not!!!  
The Pendant Show us the way to our Hearts  
Chapter 6: Revelations, cooking lesson and trainings...   
By: sakura2649  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
"Li Syaoran......You're from Li clan?!" Sakura said, surprised as Syaoran have nothing to do but nod....  
  
"I knew it!!!I knew something's weird on you!" Sakura exclaimed as the others fell(anime style). They thought Sakura will take it hard....Inside her room, Kero was listening....  
  
"I knew that brat wasn't an ordinary man, he's from the powerful Li clan. I can feel great power of moon from him...." He said, he decided to listen more, he want to know what he's intention to Sakura...after all, Li clan is the direct descendants of Clow...The group went silent for a while when someone speak...  
  
"Umm...Syaoran-kun, Why is Li clan have magic?" Sakura asked curiously...  
  
"Every people have magic but only hidden. That's why they call Li clan have the most powerful magic in Eiden...But some people are exempted. Some eidenees have unlocked their power within..." Syaoran said, glancing secretly at Sakura who sweatdropped(Guilty...:))....  
  
"Now, we have magic because we are the direct descendant of Clow reed," Syaoran said looking at Sakura...  
  
"Hoe? Clow reed?" Sakura said, being dense and all....'I've heard that before......"   
  
'I can't believe she doesn't know' Syaoran thought and said...  
  
"Clow reed is the owner of Pearl wings pendant, which they said can produce miracle.... They said, long time ago, everything is alright. This land was full of trees, lakes and people are happy and it's all because the pendant was used for good reasons...But sometime later, people became greedy, they want the pendant on their own...But before Clow died, he said that if the pendant went to wrong hands, it'll turn black and bring destruction in Eiden...  
  
"That silenced them for a while...Years came and still the new owner isn't coming...They are losing hope so our clan predict a future and made it a legend... That his chosen descendants will someday come and will bring the suffering to its end...That the owner and it's chosen protector will come...and that made people start to believe we're powerful. To predict and make a legend, the person's supposed to be powerful... So they trust our word and begin to believe....  
  
"But the governor make some people not to believe in it...They tried to get the pendant on their own...the governor believed that even if Eiden went back to what it is, People will just repeat the past so they try to get it for themselves...I stilll don't know what they plan after they got it but I know it won't make us better..." Syaoran said...everybody was silent, everyone is thoughtful for the moment...  
  
'I didn't know that happened....' Yamazaki thought, for someone who know so much lies, he doesn't know the true truth.....  
  
'So that's how they knew how powerful our clan is...' Meiling thought....  
  
'I wonder why Kero-chan didn't told us about the legend,...' Tomoyo thought  
  
'Eidenees suffered so much, The governor is so mean.... I know the eidenees suffered enough and they'll know consenquences if they try to repeat the past....' Sakura thought....Suddenly something struck out Sakura, Sakura closed her eyes and feel something and she speak aloud...  
  
"Wait a minute...If you're from the magical Li clan, you have magic then you must've known that...." Sakura said slowly....Syaoran sighs...'I always wonder when you'll find out...' he thought...  
  
"Yes, that's right....I know...that it's you who have the pendant...." Syaoran said solemnly...  
  
"Hoeee..."   
  
"And I also knew you caused the miracle for Meiling..." Syaoran said as Sakura looked at Meiling, who nod at her....  
  
"I also knew that you are running away from the government..."   
  
"So you knew from the start..." Sakura said, understanding all of it as Syaoran nods...  
  
"Another question, you said the chosen owner and the protector...If you are at Esmilia to meet someone...I'm the one you're looking for, right? You have a sword because youre the said protector of the legend, aren't you?The one who'll protect me...?" Sakura said as Syaoran nod again...   
  
"I knew it!Something bugs me all this time!Since I met you...." Sakura said loudly...  
  
"What all this racket?Don't you know someone's still sleeping?!" A new voice heard, everyone turned their head to the speaker and Sakura first says...  
  
"Gomen nasai, Gien-kun." She said sheepishly...Gien turned his head to her, and smiled...  
  
"Ohayou, Sakura...it's alright..." he said as Sakura smiled at him sweetly...  
  
"About time you wake up...It's your fault not waking up early," Syaoran said, almost growling...  
  
"What's that?!" Gien said, somehow angry...Tomoyo noticed it....  
  
"Umm guys, it's dinner time..." Tomoyo said, as the others went to the table...Syaoran and Gien looked at her then to each other...both shrugged off after minutes pass....  
  
"Hey, you want to come here or not?" Meiling called out as Syaoran, Tomoyo and Gien(In order) walk towards the table...  
  
They eat quietly as Sakura secretly glance at Syaoran...'He knew all along, I'm so dense not to feel his aura...I knew something's with him...' She thought as Gien kept glancing at Sakura...'Boy, you're so adorable, Sakura. First time I saw you...I know I like you already...' He thought....All of them are busy glancing at each other...Meiling eyeing Syaoran who's looking at Gien angrily...'Why is he angry at Gien-kun?' Meiling thought suspiciously...And Tomoyo is looking at Sakura, she smiled at herself and try to consentrate on her food....and said...  
  
"You know Meiling-chan, you're getting better on cooking this..." Tomoyo said, hoping that'll start a conversation, everyone turned their heads on Tomoyo and Meiling smiled knowing the intention of the girl...  
  
"Well, thank you...I add leaf spices to make it better..."  
  
"Really?Oh Meiling, can you teach me how to cook this?" Sakura asked,  
  
"Sure, tomorrow, we'll cook it together but we're out of leaf spice so we need to buy some...."  
  
"I'll come with you in the market..." Sakura said and meiling said it's okay...  
  
"You know, about the leaves..." Yamazaki started, everyone look at him....  
  
"What about them?" Syaoran first said...  
  
"At first, it grew on humans, not trees..."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinks...  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked, deciding to play along....  
  
Yamazaki nods and continued, "But people became allergic to leaves..."   
  
"And then?" Gien said, wanting to join conversations...  
  
"And they sneeze a lot. So they pulled off all their leaves and planted them by trees and that's how trees got leaves today...." He said grinning innocently...Everyone looked at him with amazement, only one didn't...She sighed...  
  
"You know Yamazaki-kun...If you tell those tales again to Chiharu-chan, she's sure to pound you again..." Meiling said not affected by the lie and Yamazaki flinched...  
  
"That's a lie?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo giggles...  
  
"Boy, you got me there..." Gien said....  
  
"You fall for it..." Syaoran added as Gien glares at him....(I guess they didn't hit off as friends...*Sweatdropped*)....The others sweatdrop and Tomoyo giggles....  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Just as I thought, her dream is not ordinary...it shows the future..." Eriol said, taking off his glasses....  
  
"Her power's still increasing but it's still not strong enough. The little wolf should help by now, since all of them already know. I must visit him, I'll ask him to train my half daughter, Sakura..." Eriol said, playfully wriggling his glasses...  
  
"But, Gien still doesn't know the truth about them...little does he know, the person his father was looking for was the one he adores..." Eriol said looking at the glass of water on the table. In the clear water, it shows Gien looking at Sakura secretly while Sakura was talking to Meiling whose teaching her to cook...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"There, you're doing pretty well, Kinomoto-chan..." Meiling said, patting Sakura's back lightly, Sakura smiled at her, silent comes...  
  
"Umm, Meiling-chan, you knew all along, didn't you?" Sakura said, she means the pendant...Meiling nods...  
  
"Then from that time I saved you, you knew?" Again, Meiling nods...  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me you knew, at least I can move easily with all of you around. That I'll not worry if you will know..." Sakura said...  
  
"The elders...said that we have to secretly protect you, I don't know why to...but I know they just think you'll be at ease if those around you won't know your secret so we didn't say anything..."....." But now you know, well, let's not think about it...Everyone knows now...." Meiling said as she add some leaf spice inside the cauldron....Few minutes later, the odor of it can be smelled in the whole house...  
  
"Umm, how is it now?" Tomoyo asked...  
  
"I'm going out first to get some bread in the market, i'll be back quick..." Meiling said as she get a basket and went out...  
  
" Okay, Take care!" Sakura called out and turned to Tomoyo..."It's fine now, it'll take 5 minutes before it's ready...." Sakura said, smiling, but Tomoyo seemed to be disturbed and Sakura noticed it....  
  
"What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?"   
  
"It's about Kero, when I went to our room, I saw a note from kero-chan saying: went to a basket I saw full of food..." she said urgently...  
  
"Eh? But the basket with food a while ago is with Meiling!Oh that Kero!!!!" Sakura said, furious...she went out of the kitchen mumbling something like 'he doesn't know what'll happen if he'll be seen...'...they went out of the house, Sakura can hear Yamazaki asking where she was going but she ignore it...  
  
"Where are you two going?" Yamazaki asked...  
  
"Out for market, to Meiling-chan, she forgot her purse..." Tomoyo lied as she close the door...Yamazaki shook his head in disbelief...  
  
"That Meiling, always forgetful..."  
  
Sakura walked fast as she can see Meiling's hair...She caught up with her...  
  
"Kinomoto-chan?What are you doing here?" Meiling questions...  
  
"I just have something to get in your basket..." Meiling eyes her strangely as Sakura look for Kero...When she found Kero, she secretly glared at him and told him to act as stuffed animal("Who's a stuffed animal?!" Kero said to me!!)...She took him out...  
  
"That stuffed animal again?!" Meiling exclaimed pointing at Kero...  
  
"Ehe he he...Hoeeee" Sakura said while Tomoyo caught up with them, Tomoyo gave Sakura the did-you-find-the-problem look and Sakura nods...  
  
"What's the matter with you two?!" Meiling asked at the two girls...  
  
"Nothing, It's just that this stuffed animal(Kero:Grrrrrr....) is always get lost so I went here and get it..." Sakura said as Kero sweatdropped...  
  
"Then why don't you just let it lost..." Meiling joked...'Grrrr, that kid, once I get my hands on you...' Kero said, angry deep inside...  
  
"hoeee..."   
  
"Hey, how does your cooking taste?" Meiling said, thinking they already finished it....Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and to the direction of their house, theres a smoke coming out of it...  
  
"Oh no!!!!" Sakura said, started running...  
  
"What's 'oh no'? Oh no...don't tell me you..." Meiling didn't continue when Tomoyo nods and they run faster........  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Oh my,...." Tomoyo said, she looked at the dish, it was suppose to be meat with white sauce but instead, the meat was black and the white sauce is so over cooked the toppings in it turned black...Sakura is crying...she can't believe her first cooking lesson is messed up...In Esmilia, Tomoyo, her brother or her Father are the only one who cooks so she doesn't know...Actually, she's good at it but she always leaves it so it always burn...  
  
"Oh it's alright, it's your first try after all. We don't expect you to make it excellent..." Meiling sooths her...  
  
"But you helped me and I wasted your efforts, money and everything..." Everyone looked at her, they didn't want her to come back on being sad again so... They heard a crunching noise...All looked at Syaoran, he's eating her dish...  
  
"hmmm...it's good, Sakura...this is the first time I ate a crunchy meat...Don't worry, it's still good so don't cry anymore..." Syaoran said as he chew his food, looking away....  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said, smiling...  
  
"Okay, I'm going to eat, too!" Gien said as he put stuffs on his mouth...  
  
"It's good..." Gien said, his hands with an 'okay' sign...And Yamazaki and Tomoyo starts to cut a part of it and ate it...  
  
"Arigatou, minna-san..." Sakura said...After they ate Sakura said she'll wash the dishes in return...As she wash the dishes, she looked at the left overs of her cooking, she ate some and...'This taste awful...but why did they said it's okay...' she thought...and, 'Syaoran-kun...' she smiled...'They're so sweet...' and she continue washing dishes....  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Little wolf..." A strong voice called, 'Dare ga(Who're you)?Where am I?' Syaoran thought, around him is dark....  
  
"Let me show you...." the disembodied voice said. Suddenly, around him started to light up and he was brought in a scene...It contains a soldiers fighting with another him and...   
  
'Kinomoto?' he thought as the scene change where the other Syaoran is busy fighting three soldiers at a time and Sakura is being chased by four soldiers...  
  
'Why is she running?' Syaoran thought. Mystery to him, the disembodied voice replies...  
  
"It's because she doesn't know how to fight these soldiers. Maybe one soldier she can but four against one is unfair for her body..."   
  
'Who are you?' Syaoran mentally asked the voice, he know he can hear his thoughts...  
  
"I am what I can be...You are what you can be..." it said...Syaoran wants to ask more but see the scene is coming worse...he can see Sakura being beaten, the other him wants to go to her but the soldiers are not agreeing to him...  
  
'I can't let this happen...' Syaoran thought....  
  
"But it will happen if Sakura's lack of experience in fighting will continue." it said...The scene fade away and went back to it's darkness. Syaoran closes his eyes and the next moment shown in front of him is the ceiling...  
  
"Only a dream..." Syaoran said as he replay the scenes in his mind...  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
3 days later....  
  
A beautiful morning...children running around playing their games, some people chasing their chicken. Couples around finding places to eat...the smells of the food for breakfast, everything's perfect, except one person... only one person hates and struggle early morning...  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" Sakura said, as she holds a sword unproperly...  
They're on the side of Meiling's house, it's quite hidden. It has walls so they can't be seen easily by anyone and it's wide so they can practice there...Syaoran decides to teach her how to fight. He can't allow what happened in his dream, he won't complete his task if he can't protect her.   
  
"No, that's not how to hold a sword."   
  
Syaoran went towards her and showed her nearer how to hold a sword...Sakura tried to copy his holding but she just can't. Syaoran, putting down his sword, walks closer and went to Sakura's back... He puts his two hands over hers and make her properly...Sakura, though, is not paying attention to what he says. Instead, she is taking note how his sweating strong arms brushes with hers, making her shivers...she doesn't know why but she's feeling her face getting hot as if her blood went up...  
  
"Are you listening?" Syaoran keeps saying when he realize she not listening. Sakura went out of her trance and snap back to reality when she finally heard the strong gentle voice...  
  
"Hey, Are you listening?I've been talking all a while and you're not listening?" Syaoran complained as Sakura turned to him(to her back) and smiles sheepishly and Syaoran sighed...  
  
"As I was saying, it should be pointed upwardly. You must hold it with your left hand under you right hand." He said as he demonstrates it with him and Sakura holding each other. Sakura just couldn't resist but blush...  
  
"And when you slash..." he demonstrate again, he direct it to the left and right slowly as Sakura nods....  
  
"There, got it?" Syaoran said, Sakura looked up and nods.   
  
Syaoran let go of her and take his sword. He positioned his self in a fighting stance, frowning serious face looks at her intently. Sakura gets ready and copies his stance and they fight...  
Syaoran attacked speechless, Sakura dodges the attack from him by her sword...left and right, Sakura sways her sword as she backwardly step because of Syaoran's force.   
  
They continue that for at least thirty to forty minutes. Of course, being a girl, it's hard to keep swaying something heavy. Soon enough, she lower her guard for a mini-second and Syaoran hit her but not by his sword. Instead, he put a fist in front of her face(Get it?) and Sakura fall on her knees...  
  
"You okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah, Can we rest for a while..."  
  
"That's why we stop, didn't we?" Syaoran said as he sit beside her...  
  
"You know, you're pretty good, although you must remember not to lower your guard when you're in a fight." Syaoran said and Sakura nods. There was an awkward pause.   
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura started and Syaoran looks at her  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" she asked not bothering to look at him.  
  
"Something tells me you need it. So if you're in trouble and I'm not available, you can protect yourself." Syaoran said, looking away.  
  
"I know, do you think they'll find out it's me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why do we have to stay here when they'll search here?" Sakura asked  
  
"It's because if we go now, we don't know how they'll come here. So if we leave now, we might come across them while travelling, and it's only trouble...Maybe we'll go before the search, I heard they'll search after eleven at night when they arrived." There's a moment of silent.  
  
"When will all this hiding come to an end?" Sakura abruptly said...  
  
"I don't know.... When time comes, when you're strong enough, we can fight the goverment for their silly motive. We'll break the suffering in here. We'll free ourselves from the chains they tied to us and fly freely like those ones." Syaoran said as he look at the bird flying freely in the sky.  
  
"Why don't we just break the chains right now and freely fly like you said?" Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"You know the consequence when you do something like that. When you don't suceed, you'll just be found by the soldiers. You don't have enough power to do that, suceeding or not you'll just drain yourself or might get killed for that." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Why do I have to travel?Why do I have to be protected by someone? Why can't I just go home?" Sakura asked, sobbing...She misses her family it's been almost a month since then, Her family must be worried about her now.   
  
"Don't worry. Once everything is done, once you've done your part, we may go to our own families. Everything's gonna be fine, trust me..." Syaoran said, comforting her. Sakura finally lookked at him, she smiled at him.  
  
"Arigatou..." Sakura said as she stand up her back on him. Syaoran stands up and Sakura turned to him.  
  
"Why are you still standing there? Let's practice." Sakura said, getting her sword. Syaoran smiled a little and take his sword and they start practicing again.  
  
...........  
  
"Hey, where's Sakura?" Gien asks, the whole day. He didn't see Sakura in the corners of Meiling's house.  
  
"At the side of this house, right side. They're practicing, so don't disturb them." meiling said as she chop the meat. Gien went where Meiling said where and he found Sakura and Syaoran fighting. he decided to watch them.  
  
"You know, you're such a wimp, can't even hit me once." Syaoran mock as Sakura follows him while trying to hit him.  
  
"Nan desu ne!(What's that)" Sakura is trying to slash him more hard, so furious about him. She can't let anyone mock her like that.   
  
"What?" Syaoran said in his most infuriating voice as if he didn't know the girl's mad at him. Syaoran keep circling her while avoiding her hits.  
  
"Once I get you, you won't be able to breathe again!!!" Sakura threat all red, Syaoran's actually enjoying on teasing her. She's becoming a monster when she's mad.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm scared..." Syaoran said, a fake fright in his voice. Sakura, on the other hand, swing her sword wildly and Tankkkk! Syaoran's sword came flying over the air and out of Syaoran's reach.  
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding. Don't take it seriously, I was just letting you mad so you'll put out your best." Syaoran explained, backing up because it seems like Sakura's smoking in...  
  
"I know that but I want you to take back all what you said." Sakura practically command as she pushed him against the wall and threat the tip of the blade on his chest.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Syaoran mocks again   
  
"Because I have a sword and y-o-u don't." Sakura said smirking, Syaoran actually grinned and in the blink of her eyes the sword of Syaoran went to his hands and being fast, he thrust his sword with her hard and making her sword fall on the floor.  
  
"Correction. I'm the one with a sword and you don't." Syaoran mocks.  
  
"That was unfair. You used magic." Sakura complained.  
  
"No, I don't. I just have magnetic personality." he said simply.  
  
"It's still unfair, I don't have some like that." Sakura pouts and Syaoran chuckles. Suddenly, Sakura seemed thoughtful and Syaoran noticed it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Huh?Nothing, It's just that you're smiling a lot today. Did something happens?" Sakura asks, Syaoran actually flinched. He hadn't notice that he is smiling now or something. It naturally went out.   
  
"Do I?" Syaoran asks as Sakura giggles.  
  
"Of course, silly."   
  
Sakura continues to giggle as Syaoran stares at her, somewhat blushing. He doesn't know why but all of a sudden, he felt all his blood went up to his face. Then he wonders how Sakura can light up the room just by smiling, he wonders if she actually know she has that kind of power. Gien looked at them. He saw everything...'So weird. Why are they practicing to fight?And why is Syaoran staring at Sakura like that?!' Gien thought.  
  
"Ehermm." Sakura stopped giggling and they look at the speaker.  
  
"Gien-kun. What are you doing here?" Sakura said, standing up and Syaoran as well.  
  
"Nothing. I just heard someone talking over here so I came to check up." Gien lied, smiling as Syaoran went to his old frowning face again glaring at Gien.  
  
"Oh," that's all she can say.  
  
"So want to have a drink?" Gien asks.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that. I've been dying to have some water." Sakura said as she follows Gien to the kitchen but suddenly stop on her tracks just by the door and turned to Syaoran.  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun, want to come?" Sakura said calling his attention.  
  
"Y-yeah." Syaoran said following her on the door.  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
10 days later....4 pm  
  
  
"Hey, today's the arrival of the soldiers, right?" Tomoyo asks as she give Sakura and Syaoran their drinks, they just finish the training. Today, Sakura almost knock Syaoran off.  
  
"Yeah, ne Syaoran-kun. When will we leave?and Where will we stay?" Sakura said turning to Syaoran who stares at her but broke it when he heard Sakura talk to her.  
  
"Maybe in at s-seven. We'll go to Desuria, I h-have my s-sister there." Syaoran said, stuttering. Tomoyo was surprise, the great Li Syaoran stutters?!She look at Sakura who didn't notice it and to Syaoran. She saw Li secretly glancing at her friend Sakura.   
'Why is he...?" she thought.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you alright?" Sakura said, worried.  
  
"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" Syaoran wonders.  
  
"You're face is getting red." Sakura point at his face. Tomoyo actually giggles and Syaoran flinch.  
  
"Will Meiling and the others come?" Sakura asks abruptly.  
  
"Daidouji-san and Yamazaki will come of course. But Meiling, I don't know, she have her house here."  
  
"Okay. How about Gien-kun?"   
  
"I don't know, what if he'll know what you are?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, he still doesn't know." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Know what?" All of a sudden, Gien appeared on Sakura's back as Sakura flinch.  
  
"G-Gien-kun, when did you came here?!" Sakura said, as the others nod in agreement.  
  
"While you're talking about the travelling and stuffs. Why would you travel for?"  
  
"Mind your own business." Syaoran said menacingly..  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura scolds and turned to Gien who's glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Don't mind him. We need to travel because of some important things." Sakura said.  
  
"Can I come?" Gien asks,   
  
He have a feeling when the soldiers see him here, they'll probably take him back and the soldiers might blame some people that they kidnap him. Besides, he want to be near Sakura.Sakura look over Tomoyo and Syaoran who's still glaring at Gien.  
  
"Sure...I guess." Sakura said...  
  
*=====*=====*  
6:45 pm  
  
"Are you ready now?" Syaoran asks them...It's time for them to leave, before the soldiers come and guard the gates.  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo's still in their room." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Okay..." Syaoran said...  
  
"Mou, Why do I have to be left out?!I'll come!I won't leave you when that girl is with you!" she means Sakura. Even if she's at least being nice to her. She still won't let her get away with her Syaoran. Syaoran sighed. He's having a funny feeling Meiling will do everything to come so...  
  
"Okay fine. Meiling get ready. Yamazaki, please ask your girlfriend to look after Meiling's house. We'll meet you at the gate going Desuria..." Syaoran said with no energy as Yamazaki went out. 'Problems, problems...' he thought,   
  
"Oh come on!Kero-chan!Go to the bag!" Sakura said to Kero..  
  
"No way, the last time, I went to that thing. I almost died!" Kero replied...  
  
"Oh for goodness sake!You're a magical beast!How can you die by just being in the bag?! Sakura said exasperately. Kero didn't answer as Tomoyo suddenly had a good Idea. She went out of their room and went to the kitchen holding their bag, One minute later she came back with the bag full of food...  
  
"Ne, Kero-chan... Would you get in here or not?" Tomoyo said, Kero still don't know that the bag is full of food now. and said...  
  
"I told you I won't!" He said and pointed the bag which is open so he can see the food inside. He almost drool over it but Sakura speaks...  
  
"Well, okay, We'll leave you in this room, okay? We'll be seen by the guards if we don't leave now...bye." Sakura mocks as she and Tomoyo slowly walking out of the door...  
  
"Wait, wait... I'll go in now!" Kero said with a pleading face. Sakura and Tomoyo just giggle at their intelligence, They let Kero in and once in a while they'll here a moan.  
  
"So let's go?" Syaoran said and Sakura and the others nods as they went out. As they went out, Syaoran put out a cloak.  
  
"What is that for?" Sakura asked. Syaoran put it to her as his answer. Sakura looked at him strangely.  
  
"You need that so the soldiers won't notice your pendant." he whispers and she nods. As they meet up with Yamazaki, in the corner of their eye, they see the soldiers coming in. Gien walked faster and went beside Tomoyo so he can't be seen by the soldiers.  
  
"What is it, Gien-kun?" Tomoyo asks when she saw a little fear on his eyes.  
  
"Nothing..." he lied as they came to Yamazaki.  
  
"Any problem with girlfriend..." Syaoran automatically ask..  
  
"None at all. She immediately said yes."  
  
"Then let's go before the soldiers guard this side of gate." Syaoran said and they left Sirca town....  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
11:00 pm, Sirca town....  
  
No birds were flying on air, the streets are empty and the lights are gone. There's a search on going, searching for the pendant. The soldiers went houses after houses, hoping to find the pearl wings pendant but with no luck. At last, they come to Meiling's house, only one person is in there at the moment: Chiharu....  
  
"We're going to search here..." The soldier said before coming in.   
  
"Please do..." Chiharu said, with fright in her voice. The soldiers search her house for at least 30-45 minutes and find nothing. Before the soldiers leave, they ask Chiharu a few questions.  
  
"Have you seen a person wearing a necklace?" Chiharu nods.  
  
"Yes, I think"  
  
"Has it have a pendant cling to it?" the soldiers asked again.  
  
"Yes, I think I saw some." Chiharu said. The soldier thinks Chiharu have seen many so...  
  
"In any of those pendants you've seen, is there something like a pearl like shape with a beautiful northern star inside?"   
  
"Yes, I have!" Chiharu said as the soldiers exchange looks.  
  
"Where did you seen it?"   
  
"It's in my friend's necklace..." Chiharu said.  
  
"And who's your friend?" the soldiers said... Chiharu became thoughtful, she remember her grandfather saying not to tell names to strangers and these soldiers are strangers...  
  
"I... forgot her name..." Chiharu lied, thinking of Sakura. In soldiers mind, they heard her said, 'her'. it means it's a girl wearing one.  
  
"Thank you for your information..." and the soldiers left her...  
  
  
  
To be continued.........................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I finally done it!!!!!Thanks for those supporting my fanfics even if they don't bother reviewing!!!!I'm not mad on those not reviewing or reading this!!!I'm happy just when you glance at my fics!!!!!Anyway, my hands hurt so next time again, okay!!!!!!!!! And 'Hearts Met' is still being written!!!! 


	8. Meet Syaoran's sister

Minna-san, ARIGATOU!When I put my chapter 6, I saw the next day, there's an improvement on my reviews!I also saw many of them was from SAKURA so thank you!I'll also put The translations of the japanese words when the story's done. When you see * every after japanese, the translation'll be at the bottom part okay?!Also thanks to: Pink Cherry Blossom, Crystal, Dragon reborn5, dale jr's girl, NEt, Sakura, Silex, Angel Love, Cloud, Ice fairy, Elizabeth, Naatz and the rest of those who read this even if they didn't review, I appreciate it and I'm not mad at those who don't review!!!!!Special thanks to www.kawaiisakurashrine.com for lending me some of her Yamazaki's lies on her site!!  
  
Oh yeah, Sorry for taking this late. You see, First I got writer's block as in I don't know how to start it and when I had an Idea, I don't know how to start it work!Second, I already have to go to school and have less time to seat infront of our computer and type!Last, I don't know why but I can't connect in the internet!!So sorry!!But believe me, I don't like not to upload fast!I will if I could, upload the next, wait until two to four weeks!It depends on my schedule in school!!!!And I tell you the truth, I don't want to lose my readers, do I?!So anyway, I'll quit this and back to our story!!!!!  
  
  
Again, ARIGATOU as in THANK YOU!!!!And My first Language isn't English so don't blame me if there are wrong stuffs you find there!!!!!!!  
------------------------  
  
  
  
------------------------  
Symbols' meanings  
  
  
[ ]- its like additional thing which happens that I don't need to emphasis.  
  
---} {--- - Flash backs  
  
__* *__ - One person's point of view  
  
*====*====* - another scene happening.  
  
( ) - Author's notes, or at least what I think when that happens.  
  
* - Japanese words, translations will be at the bottom with my good bye address.  
  
" " - the things they say.  
  
' ' - thoughts.  
  
------------------------  
Last chapter's end.....  
  
11:00 pm, Sirca town....  
  
No birds were flying on air, the streets are empty and the lights are gone. There's a search on going, searching for the pendant. The soldiers went houses after houses, hoping to find the pearl wings pendant but with no luck. At last, they come to Meiling's house, only one person is in there at the moment: Chiharu....  
  
"We're going to search here..." The soldier said before coming in.   
  
"Please do..." Chiharu said, with fright in her voice. The soldiers search her house for at least 30-45 minutes and find nothing. Before the soldiers leave, they ask Chiharu few questions.  
  
"Have you seen a person wearing a necklace?" Chiharu nods.  
  
"Yes, I think"  
  
"Does it have a pendant cling to it?" the soldiers asked again.  
  
"Yes, I think I saw some." Chiharu said. The soldier thinks Chiharu have seen many so...  
  
"In any of those pendants you've seen, is there something like a pearl like shape with a beautiful northern star inside?"   
  
"Yes, I have!" Chiharu said as the soldiers exchange looks.  
  
"Where did you seen it?"   
  
"It's in my friend's necklace..." Chiharu said.  
  
"And who's your friend?" the soldiers said... Chiharu became thoughtful, she remember her grandfather saying not to tell names to strangers and these soldiers are strangers...  
  
"I... forgot her name..." Chiharu lied, thinking of Sakura. In soldiers mind, they heard her said, 'her'. it means it's a girl wearing one.  
  
"Thank you for your information..." and the soldiers left her...  
  
  
  
To be continued.........................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, okay?CCS and everything, but I do created Gien, Mishuiru Hitorada and the places, clear? Good!  
The Pendant Show Us the Way To Our Hearts  
Chapter 7: Travelling, Dreams again  
By: Sakura2649  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
"Tsak, tsak, tsak," Their feet said as they head to a long desert. The sun is up making the heat worsen. They were walking for such a long time, since they left Sirca town, they walk and walk and walk without resting. Sakura wipe her sweat on her forehead, her dress is wet, her hair damp with water and her feet hurts. No wonder she hates travelling, any normal girl will hate it if it goes on like this. It's been more than half a day, they walk.   
  
She drag her feet as she feel it getting numb. Tomoyo notice it and help Sakura on walking. Sakura looked at her and put a smile on her dry lips. She turn her head to others, Gien's also suffering, little did they know his royalty, their enemy's son so he's not use to walking so far like this. Yamazaki's not quite fine, ho too, drag his feet. Syaoran look fine, Meiling too, looks fine, clinging her arm to Syaoran's. Sakura look at Meiling strangely.   
  
They continue to head towards Desuria until night time, Syaoran found a cave and said they can rest there. Sakura and the others sighed in relief and went inside the cave, they are very very tired. More than a day, they walked. Most of them including Gien, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Meiling slept fast. Syaoran made a fire to keep them warm. Though it's like hell on morning and afternoon, you'll freeze on night time. Sakura get ready to sleep when she saw Syaoran still awake. She went towards him by crawling she's about to talk when Syaoran throw her something.  
  
"Koko*." Syaoran said quietly throwing a bottle of water. Sakura manage to smile and drink some, she didn't empty the bottle so there's left for him.  
  
"You drink too." Sakura told Syaoran but he shook his head saying.  
  
"I already had some." Sakura look at him to the others, she went to them and wet their lips, one by one. Syaoran look at her as she finish doing it.  
  
"That's the least I could do for them." she explain, smiling as Syaoran look away. Sakura stay awake.  
  
"Why are you not sleeping?I thought you're tired." Syaoran said...  
  
"You're tired too. And I just want to keep you company. It's lonely when you're alone." she answered as Syaoran turn to her.   
  
"I know the feeling when you're alone. My father and brother always away. They hardly see me and I hardly see them. When I was three, my mother died, My father got hurt so bad he put himself into work. My brother study in Orkina so he's busy too. I'm always alone in our house, it's so lonely. It continued like that for 3 years then Tomoyo came, her mother's also always busy so we became friends since we have lots in common." Sakura said looking at the sky, it's full of stars as Syaoran stay in silence.  
  
"Daijoubu*, you won't be alone again. We're here. I promise you won't be alone again." Syaoran said abruptly looking at the stars too as Sakura look at him and smiled. Syaoran secretly glance at her and felt strange, his heart start beating fast and felt his face getting hot.  
  
"Arigatou*." Sakura said simply as Syaoran look at her and offer a small smile. Not a smirk or grin or anything but a true smile. Sakura first didn't react surprise that Syaoran smiled openly but she return a smile too. they stayed silent but Sakura again speaks.  
  
"Ne Syaoran, when will we reach Desuria..." Syaoran put his hand under his chin and.  
  
"The last time I went there, I arrived in two to three days without resting. But with this, I think we'll reach it in four to five days if we stop and sleep. I feel since you and the others are not use to travelling, we might stop again."   
  
"I never travel like this you know. Desuria sure is far from Sirca. Unlike between Sirca and Esmilia which is near to each other." Sakura said.  
  
They stayed silent after that but after thirty minute or so later, someone suddenly lay her head on Syaoran's shoulder, he look at her about to ask her but he saw her asleep. 'I guess she can't keep me company for long.' Syaoran thought shooking his head as he put Sakura lay beside Tomoyo who suddenly say 'Sakura'. Apparently dreaming of her. He didn't went away after he put Sakura there, he just stare at her, brushing away the bangs from her eyes and all. But after few minutes, he can't take it anymore as his eyes droop and sleep.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Hmm, I think it's time for me to visit Sakura. It's time for us to meet." Eriol said.  
  
*====*====*   
  
"Sakura-san, Sakura-san..." She heard someone called.  
  
'Sakura-san?' she thought as she slowly open her eyes. She sees her necklace floating on its own. All of a sudden, it had blue light around it. Sakura reach for her pendant and touch it. as she did, they vanish and reappeared to a different place. Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she said as she amazes on what she is seeing.   
  
Around her are butterflies, a low hill full of grass, trees all around with fruits on it, animals of different kinds, lakes, river and ponds. She look around as she knew she can't see this in their world. She knew she is in her dreams again... She walk towards the lake and put her hand in it...  
  
"Samui*..." as she giggles.   
  
She stand up and went after the butterflies. She chases it until she reach the cliff. She stops and look down, her jaw drops in her amazement when she saw a big city in there. She was about to go down but she heard a voice. She look around to see who it is. Around the woods, she saw a big tiger with white wings. He's looking at the a big tree with no leaves.  
  
"I wonder if it'll die..." the tiger said  
  
"I wonder why he's looking at the tree." Sakura said, intrigued...  
  
"He's waiting for the tree to bloom." Someone replied, Sakura turned and saw a tall man in blue robes, he has blue hair and glasses. Sakura's about to speak when the man put a finger on his lips, gesturing her to keep quiet as though he knew what she's about to do. He step forward and clutch something on his neck. As he clutch it, she saw blue light around him.  
  
"Oh Pearl wings pendant,   
the pendant of power grant my wish  
Let it happen as I command, make the tree remember it's greatness,   
bring back its beauty." he chants as the blue light went around the tree and it blooms flowers and leaves...  
  
'That's my pendant?!Which means this man is..." she said, bewildered as she look at him...  
  
"Clow-san?" Sakura said with hesitation as Clow look at her and put a hand on his lips again and Sakura didn't continue what she was about to say. She now understands, she's in the time the pendant still isn't sealed. The time where Clow is still alive...Clow Reed walk towards the tiger...he's smiling at him...  
  
"I should have thought it was you." The tiger said.  
  
"Am I that predictable, Keroberus?" Clow said cheerfully and Keroberus nods.  
  
"Keroberus?!" Sakura sqeaked, there's a disbelief in her voice, 'This big tiger is Kero?!He isn't kawaii when he transforms...' Sakura said, wondering if Kero is still full of apetite when his this big. Hours or somewhat later, Sakura went to sleep and when she wakes up, she realize she's beside Kero sleeping...  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Someone told her, she turn around and saw Clow seated under the tree reading books....  
  
"Ne Clow-san, Is this Eiden when it's still has the power of pendant?" Sakura asked...  
  
"Subarahii, ne?Heiwa na*...." Clow said looking around, appreciating the things around him as Sakura nods, her eyes following the butterflies...  
  
"Clow-san, Why did your pendant chose me over the Li clan when I'm still weak, you know in the future?" she said abruptly.   
  
"It will be if it's for you , It won't be if it isn't for you."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sakura frowns, she's confuse.   
  
All of a sudden, scenes changes and Sakura's brought to a place where there are houses and a big mansion. She assumes she's in the city, but the people are running towards the mansion, she doesn't know why but from the faces of the eidenees, there's a hunger, greed on everyone's faces. She runs towards the mansion too, wondering what the crowd's about. Again, as she runs, the scenes changes. She is suddenly inside the mansion, she continue to run but stops on her tracks when she heard voices behind the doors in front of her. She look inside from the small opening of the door and saw Clow who's sitting on a chair with Keroberus.  
  
"What do you mean 'it's the end of your life'?You're the greatest sorcerer in this world?!you've created something which change the world for better!How can you just say 'it's the end of your life'!Don't joke like that, Clow!" Kero told Clow, mixed emotions in his voice, fear and disbelief as Sakura gasp, listening intently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keroberus but I'm not joking. There's always a time when a person meets its end." Clow said rather calmly...   
  
"Are you really serious?" Kero said in defeat...  
  
"Yes, that's why I made some preparations..."  
  
"For what?" Kero wonders as Sakura listens...  
  
"For the person that you and the pendant will love after I die." he said solemnly.  
  
"The pendant will choose it's owner and you will teach the new master." Keroberus look at the boxed at his desk.  
  
"What's that?" Kero asks, not taking his eyes off the box as though hypnotized by it.  
  
"It's where I'll seal the pendant, if people with wrong intentions touch the box, they''ll live a curse life, of bad luck." Clow said and Sakura saw the box which she saw in the future. She saw Clow look at Kero to the box...  
  
"Aside from the sealing box, You must protect it if something unusual happens." He told Kero and he nods. Clow put the pendant back to the box and Kero suddenly became a small yellow ball of light and went in the box. She became silent as she heard heavy foot steps as people flood the mansion.   
  
"Where's the pendant?!" Many people voiced out, a lot of noise was made on the once occupied only by a man and tiger, now fulled by people. Sakura looked at them to Clow.  
  
"Listen!You Must Not Touch The Pendant!Once Evil Hands Touch It!You'll Have A Cursed Life!You'll Live Nothing With Bad Luck!Only The Pendant Will Choose Its Owner!" Clow said as a ring of silent boost in the mansion. Clow looked at them and said.  
  
"Because Of Your Greediness, The Pendant Will Be Sealed Off To Be Protected!Now For Your Punishment, I'll Say To You The Future!The Water Will Run Dry, Trees Stop Bearing Fruits!Famine, Suffering Will Reign If Hearts Will Be Buried In Greed!Until Not All Of You Don't Change Ways, Nothing Good Will Happen!" Clow said in a powerful voice, as the eidenees stay silent but Clow didn't stop there.  
  
"There's A Time When One Reach It's Limits. Once It's Reach It, They'll Die. And I'll Say To You, The End Of My Life Is Near And None Of My Descendants Can Claim To Use The Pendant. Until Then, Your Punishment Will Live On!" As he finishes, a gust of wind came to the crowd. One by one, defeated or became guilty, went out of the mansion. They made the mistake they'll regret in the future. Sakura look at them and became amaze of what effect Clow had on them.   
  
*====*====*  
  
"Should we wake her up?She's obviously the most tired of us all last night." She heard someone said, anxious. She knew that voice, it's from Tomoyo.  
  
"I guess not. Let's not wake her, at least when we walk again, she has more energy." She heard someone replied, it's Gien.  
  
"Wake her up, How can we walk now when she still sleeps? She's a lot stronger than you think you know..." 'It's Meiling...' Sakura thought.  
  
"No, Let her sleep, I'll just carry her on my back. She's tired. Last night, she's the last one to sleep above you all," They all looked at..'Syaoran-kun... Hoee, Carry me on his back?!Oh no!I'll only cause him trouble if he do that, Okay, time to wake up...' Sakura thought but before she open her eyes, she heard a loud voice.  
  
"What?You're going to carry her?!No, just wake her up, Mou! she's only going to trouble you!" Meiling yelled, in disbelief...'Syaoran?Offering to carry a stranger?' Meiling thought its insane, Sakura is definitely a stranger to them even if she carries the pendant. Just then, Sakura opened her eyes and sit up. Sakura suddenly felt all eyes are looking at her and there's a silent. Sakura looked up and saw they're looking at her, she felt embarrass so she smiled.  
  
"There!She's awake now!You don't have to carry her..." Meiling said, jealousy on her voice.  
  
"Ohayou, Minna-san*." Sakura said, smiling though she can't take out the thought of Syaoran carry her again. Her greeting is soon return to her by Tomoyo, Yamazaki with a smile, Gien, Syaoran with rather lazily in his voice and Meiling with a little annoyance in her voice but Sakura ignored it. They soon depart again in a long desert of sun and heat. They are all full of energy since they slept well so they chat for a while.  
  
"You know, I dreamt about Clow-san, he's with Kero. But Kero is big at that time, he's a tiger with white wings on his back, and there's a clip on his ears and stuffs. Believe me, he's not like the one we knew." Sakura said, her voice low to avoid anyone to know about Kero. But Syaoran glance at their way when he heard the name 'Clow'. He heard the name 'Kero' but he can't understand any sentence next. He decides to listen more.  
  
"Anyway, I saw the time when Eiden is still full of things that you can't even imagine this will happen. It has trees with fruits and oh, there's a lake full of cold water, it's perfect. And the towns here, they used to be a big city, it's one big community." Sakura said, describing in her head the things she says and Tomoyo just listen to her. She stops and looked around to look if anyone else is listening, apparently didn't notice Syaoran.  
  
"Then I came to this scene where the people starts to became greedy and They went to Clow-san's house, I mean, mansion. I also saw the hunger in their face, they're creepy. Then I was transported inside the mansion and I heard Clow-san saying it...it's his time to die. He said to Kero there's a time for a person to reach his limits and it's end of his life. He also said that the kero will protect the pendant while the pendant choose it's new owner. He said protect it because only the sealing box cursed the lives of those with evil intentions. Once the pendants out of the box, it can be put to danger everytime." Syaoran got surprised by that but didn't show it, he still walks casually. He didn't know only the sealing box put curse. He stopped his thought when he heard her again.  
  
"He put Kero onto the sealing box once Kero had agree. I know how hard it was for kero to leave his own master. It's like his a father to him. I can see it by their looks in their eyes." Sakura said frowning. Kero heard her, he became sad to hear his old master and smiled when he felt the concern of his mistress for him. She truly cared for him.  
  
"Then the people came to him saying, they'll take his pendant. But Clow said to them that the pendant will put them into cursed life when touched by evil person but it's not whole true, you already know why Tomoyo-chan..Then he said that for punishment, he predict a bitter future, water will run dry, and in short, it'll turn to desert like the one we have now. He said until all of you don't change, nothing good will happen. I saw everyone became silent, guilty I'm sure. Then Clow said again that he'll soon die and til his descendant don't come, their punishment or our punishment will live on. I can believe Clow is powerful, he made thousands of people believe not to get his pendant." Sakura said still amaze when she remembers it and Tomoyo also show amazement in her eyes. After that, they decided to listen to Meiling, Yamazaki and Gien...Apparently, Yamazaki's telling another kind of lie.  
  
"Ne, Do you guys know the story of the Great Underwear Caper?" Yamazaki said raising his index finger as everyone shakes their heads and Yamazaki grin.  
  
"Well, it's been said that if you manage to steal the underwear and boxers of the one you love most, that person will ask you to marry him or her very soon after!" Meiling looked at him, face lighting up,  
  
"Honto*?" Meiling said...'It'll be easy stealing Syaoran's boxer...' Meiling grin evilly and soon runs off to the direction of her house. Everyone stares at her running, sweatdropping. As for Syaoran, getting red when he realize what it's on Meiling's twisted mind.  
  
"It's wasn't a true story, was it?" Tomoyo said lowly, grinning and Yamazaki put a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Nope..." As soon as he said that, they could see Meiling coming back with a high speed.  
  
"YAMAZAKI!I'LL KILL YOU!" Meiling said, Face hot with a boxer shorts on her hands, started chasing after Yamazaki. Syaoran realized right away whose is that, blushing madly but in a embarrassed way. Syaoran followed Meiling saying to give him back his boxers. Meiling soon gave it to him when Syaoran glared at her and start dashingafter Yamazaki again as the rest of them laughed.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Let's try if you improve your skills, Sakura..." Eriol said, smiling evilly..  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun, What if the emperor son will know?" Nakuru told Eriol.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't betray his beloved one." Eriol said, looking at her.  
  
*====*====*  
  
Soon after, Syaoran told them to stop it because they have a long way to go. Syaoran also prohibited Yamazaki telling lies which can include him. They walk again in the unlimited desert going to Desuria. They walk, walk and walk just like yesterday afternoon. But something unusual happened.   
  
As Syaoran, Meiling, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Gien(in that order) walk in the eternal sand of heat, all of a sudden, a whirl pool of sand appeared from behind. Yamazaki, Gien and Tomoyo got suck up as Sakura was almost got caught when she wanted to go after Tomoyo but fortunately, was caught by Meiling so she stay on firm ground.  
  
"Now, we're even. You saved me, I saved you. I don't owe you anything now." Meiling said quietly as she gaze at the whirlpool. Sakura turned to her and soon smiled.  
  
"You know guys, talk later, save them now." Syaoran said interrupting as he pull out a kind of talisman and put it in front his sword.  
  
"Fuuka Shourai*!" Syaoran said as gust of wind appeared came to the whirlpool of sand but it made no effect.  
  
"I can't do anything for this." Syaoran said, feeling little useless. Sakura's starting to panic.  
  
"We have to do something, Oh Tomoyo-chan, Gien-kun, Yamazaki-kun!What will we do!" Sakura sqeaks.  
  
"You have your magic, haven't you?" Meiling contradict her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sakura look around to hide, clutching her pendant beneath her clothes. Sakura found a rock on Syaoran's left, big enough to hide her. She put out her pendant and place it in her palm, before she chant, Kero went out of her bag, his face is serious.  
  
"I can feel Clow's ki*, Sakura..." Sakura looked at him, strangely...  
  
"What?Clow's dead, wasn't he?" She said but they were interrupted when Syaoran called out to her.  
  
"Hurry up!Yamazaki's in the middle of the whirlpool already!If he went deeper than that, we can't save him!" Syaoran said urgently, feeling useless because he can't protect his friends...well he only meant to save Tomoyo and Yamazaki as a matter of fact.  
  
"U-un*.." Sakura said as she begins to concentrate...  
  
"Oh Pearl wings pendant,   
the pendant of power grant my wish,  
let it happen as I command,  
stop the whirlpool of sand!" she said as warm pink light explode from her pendant.   
  
She felt all her powers drained out of her. The warm pink light cover up the circling sand and brought it back to normal. Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Gien were lying to the ground. Meiling went to them making sure they're alright as Syaoran check up Sakura, finding her pale and full of sweat.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Syaoran said, Sakura can trace a little worry on his voice which he doesn't want to show. She smiled at him and saying she's alright. Syaoran looked at her suspiciously, although Sakura said she's alright, her pale skin and sweating face isn't saying it so but Sakura gave him a reapproving look. Syaoran knew Sakura's far too stubborn to look at his way so he didn't push her.  
  
"Alright, if everyone's fine, let's move on. I'd expect we'll reach Desuria in four to five days. We'll be having so much delay." Syaoran told them.   
  
*====*====*  
  
"She did got stronger, she manage to stay awake now..." Eriol smiled at his intelligence, he did only twice to test Sakura and she improved big. He never thought Sakura can excel her powers this fast.  
  
*====*====*  
  
As Syaoran told them so, they move on. They walk again until night more silently than before because Yamazaki isn't blabbing. Syaoran and Gien are secretly glancing over to Sakura. Syaoran's looking out if Sakura's going to break down, by the looks on her face, she looks suffering. Gien, on the other hand, is worried too, wondering why she's that tired but he can't avoid thinking other things about her like how cute she is while walking or how charming her smile is. Meiling is watching Syaoran, she look at him to Sakura. She apparently knew he's glancing at her with a worry glint in his eyes. For knowing him for long time, she knew Syaoran doesn't always show affection or anything for just anyone.   
  
Tomoyo is looking at Sakura, worried. She knew she saved them that's why she's tired. Tomoyo and Syaoran keep on watch so if Sakura's going to fall, they could catch her. Sakura is so tired but she can't call out another stop because she can see she's the only one drained out so it's embarrassing if they stop for her sake. She's still wondering about what kero said. That he felt Clow's ki. She don't know why, but for some reason, she felt different aura at that time before Syaoran called out. She wonders if it's Clow, she glimpse at Kero in her bag, he's serious, he's trying to catch that feeling again.  
  
As they walk for another six hours, Sakura's starting to feel very dizzy, her walking is beginning to zigzag. One time, she tripped on a rock and fall down, but Syaoran caught before, head first, she fall. At first, Meiling laughed but when Syaoran glared at her she stopped. Meiling is now wondering why Syaoran's caring too much for that girl.  
  
"I'm alright. Really..." Sakura assured them...  
  
"No you're not alright. You're pale now, Sakura." Gien said, joining the conversation as Sakura looked down and Syaoran glares at him, scowling, he doesn't know why he hate him so much but he set that aside for now. Syaoran sighed and turned back, she look up at him. His back on her.  
  
"Come on, I'll carry you on my back until we find a cave we can rest in." Sakura looked at him to the others. Tomoyo urged her to take it while Meiling glare at her ['Why does she always have the special treat?' Meiling thought] and Yamazaki smile at her. (He always does...: )) At last, Sakura climb up to him as Gien death glare Syaoran...  
  
"Am I heavy?" Sakura said as they walk.  
  
"Light as a feather." Syaoran approve. Sakura blush and smiled. After minutes passed, Sakura slept on his back as midnight comes. They soon found a cave and settle in for a while. They decided to cook while Sakura's sleeping, they'll left some food for her.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tomoyo asks anxiously at Yamazaki.  
  
"Yep, It's going to be perfectly fine..." Yamazaki said as he add pepper.  
  
"Why did you cook anyway?"  
  
"Simple, I have our bag of food, I told Li I won't give it to you if you don't want to taste my wonderful cooking." Yamazaki beams.  
  
"Lying again, Yamazaki?" Syaoran asks and Yamazaki glares.  
  
"Wh-what's happening here?" Sakura said dizzily, rubbing her eyes cutely. All look at her.  
  
"Our sleeping beauty already woke up!" Tomoyo exclaim, eyes twinkling.  
  
"T-tomoyo..." Sakura groan.  
  
"Do you feel fine now?" She look at Gien and nod cheerfully. Gien can't help it but blush. Syaoran, who's looking at them, suddenly felt angry though he wonders why too. Suddenly she smell something.  
  
"What's cooking, Yamazaki?" Sakura ask Yamazaki and he smiled brightly.  
  
"Soup..."   
  
"Soup?!" Yamazaki nods.  
  
"Can I taste it?" Sakura ask as Yamazaki make way. All look at her worriedly.  
  
"I guess Sakura'll go back to her sleeping again." Yamazaki glare at Gien and look at Sakura with confident eyes.  
  
"Daidouji, prepare water just in case." Syaoran mock and Tomoyo quickly get their jag. Sakura took a sip and suddenly she cough.  
  
"Is there a poison, Kinomoto?" Syaoran said, grinning. Meiling look at him strangely...'Is Syaoran just grin?'  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura said with a warning look as she took water.   
  
"I think there's a bit too much salt you used." Yamazaki taste it too and also think there's too much salt.  
  
"This isn't going to work," Yamazaki said, frowning.  
  
"Here, let me take over for a while. Perhaps, I can handle it." Tomoyo said, she added more water and put more pepper. She stirred it for few minutes. And....  
  
"It's done!" She said, to the waiting group. She pour to each bowl her and Yamazaki's soup. They taste it and...  
  
"Sugoi!It's taste wonderful!" Meiling exclaimed as Yamazaki felt proud but unfortunately for him, she meant Tomoyo. As they taste one by one, came to Tomoyo and congratulate her for the cooking. Only Tomoyo and Sakura went to the sad Yamazaki.  
  
"It's great Yamazaki-kun!I only made it better but you're the one who started it." Tomoyo said as Sakura said "Likewise, I feel the same." smiling brightly. Yamazaki felt better. All of a sudden, Sakura whispers something to Tomoyo who nods. They went to get Sakura's bag, get two full bowl and went out of the cave and hide.  
  
"Kero-chan, we have a food for you..." As soon as Tomoyo said it, Kero pop out of the bag and cheerfully ate it.  
  
"Kero-chan, I've been meaning to ask you, what do you mean when you said, you felt Clow's ki?" Sakura asks Kero who stopped eating as soon as he heard Clow's name.  
  
"I don't know. I just suddenly felt it. I'm sure its from him."  
  
"Can it be if the ki you're saying is coming from Sakura's pendant?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Iie*, it's different. I know it's from my former master. I know----"   
  
"What the---?" Syaoran said, bewildered, interrupting Kero as Sakura and Tomoyo flinch.  
  
"Hoeeeee, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, sweatdropping. Syaoran came forward and pinch kero several times.  
  
"How did this stuffed animal talked?" Syaoran lift him up and search for batteries and stuff as Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdrops.  
  
"Did you magicked this stuffed animal, Kinomoto?" Syaoran said and gave him a nasty smile as if mocking. Kero, already fed up on him, pulled himself out of his hands and shouted.  
  
"I'm not a stuffed animal!I'm the Courageous Keroberus!The guardian of the Sealed Pendant!" He proudly said, though still angry...  
  
"Keroberus?I thought Keruberus is a big tiger, not a small, skinny stuffed animal, you know." He said in his infuriating voice with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm not A Stuffed Animal!Anyway, I am Keroberus...Unfortunately, I lost some of my powers when I was sealed in the box." Sakura look at Kero, he frowns at her. "Because I'm from the power of sun, I regaining my strength when the sun turns unusual red and blue. Each only turns twice in a year, if I'm visible at that time, I regain almost half of my powers and sometime later, I can change back to my original form..." They gaze at kero for a while, he became so serious his soup laid forgotten. Silence reign for a while before someone speaks.  
  
"Then for a while, you will be stuffed animal." Syaoran said crossing his arms and sitting down beside them. Sakura and Tomoyo giggles as Kero glare at him.  
  
"Nan desu Ne*?!" Syaoran glare at him too...(Yeah, you guess it...It's the death glare game.)   
  
"Kero-chan!Stop that or you won't eat another food again!" Sakura scolded. Kero immediately ends the game, sweatdropping, He sheepishlly went back to her bag as Sakura turned to Syaoran apologetically(Is my spelling correct?).  
  
"So sorry about that...Be patient about him." Sakura said bowing her head.  
  
"No, it's okay. I enjoyed teasing him." Syaoran smirks as Sakura smiles. Syaoran, however, suddenly felt hot when he saw her smile. Tomoyo noticed it looking at Sakura to Syaoran.  
  
'Why is Li-kun blushing over Sakura?!Hmmmmm...' as she thought about it, the more Sakura gave him her smile, the more redder Syaoran gets on his face. Realizing what it is. She suddenly laughed lightly. Syaoran broke his stare at Sakura, all red on his face a while ago vanish as both look at her strangely. Kero, who's listening from inside the bag, also wonders why. 'I heard nothing so funny in their conversation.' he thought. (Well, as if he can see how funny Syaoran is when he's red as he stare at Sakura)  
  
"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asks.  
  
"It's nothing, I just saw something interesting. I saw it looking at you." Tomoyo said, laughter in her voice, secretly glancing over to Syaoran who blushed, guessing what she meant.  
  
"Hoe?Who's looking at me?" Sakura said densely(As usual...). Syaoran looked away and stand up, ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura wonders.  
  
"Come on, we have a long way to go. It seems that your okay now." he said, his back on them as he starts to walk. Tomoyo giggles...  
  
'I guess he's guilty. I knew no one can resist her.' she thought and giggles more as Sakura look at her strangely to Syaoran.  
  
"Matte*, Syaoran-kun!"   
  
Sakura grab her bag and run towards him as she called out for Tomoyo. They called the others, cleaned their mess and they're off again. They walk for another day....  
  
*====*====*  
  
Sirca town.  
  
  
"We have to inform our emperor(It's better to be called like that than governor, isn't it?I decided to make it emperor than governor, okay?Anyway, back to the story...)" A soldier of a higher level informed the others.  
  
"Okay, Four of you will take route to Orkina and go towards Olidivar town. Ask permission for a search in Desuria. If the owner of the pearl wings pendant knew a person from here, she probably went either Esmilia or Desuria. Currently, Esmilia's in search so they'll definitely not go there and I assume they're on their way to Desuria." He told the others as he pick four from them...  
  
"Go to Olidivar as I said before. If you find any suspicious traders or people on your route, be on the look out." The four soldiers nod, went to their horses and left. The Soldier on higher rank, Juishito, stares at their tracks and turn to the other soldiers.  
  
"Now, the rest of us will stay here until our permission is okay." He said as the others said "Yes sir!" and seperated. The towns people though are whispering to each other...  
  
"The pendant which will save us from slavery and suffering is unsealed!!"   
  
The other can't help but exclaim it. Their hopes are increasing...They could feel one of these days, the descendant will arrive and and free them from the suffering...They already repent for what they did long time ago and swear not to do it all over again...  
  
The others though exchange uncomfortable looks, what if the pendant owner was caught by a soldier and brought to the emperor?They knew the emperor won't use it for good. They are happy by the thought they'll be soon free from all these and their old world will reincarnate with the power of pendant. But frowns at the thought of their dream becoming nightmare when the emperor got the pendant. Chiharu, on the other hand, was anxious.   
  
'Is the one they think the owner, is Sakura-chan?Is that why they want to know how I saw Sakura's pendant and where she went?!Oh no!What if Sakura's the holder of it?Her pendant is the pearl wings pendant!Oh No!I put her life in danger!I wish the soldiers which went to get permission will be delay so Sakura and the other will have time to escape!' Chiharu thought, clasping her hands on her mouth. As she stood there thinking what'll happen, Juishito look on her way. She notice it so she walk trying not to get more attention from them or not to get too guilty, that she knew who they're looking for. Though she's gone, Juishito still look at where she went.  
  
'That girl knew something, she doesn't only want to put her friend in danger.' he thought as though he read her mind. He thinking of it and chatted with the other soldiers.  
  
*====*====*  
  
After three nights of another long walk. They stop to sleep for a while especially Sakura who's not use to travelling, Gien too, is like that because what they don't know is Gien being royalty. Sakura is having her dreams again...  
  
'I'm dreaming...' she thought as she scan the place. Its the typical desert they have been. Suddenly, the place switch and came to a house. It shows soldiers are kidnapping someone. Sakura, on the other hand, felt some pain in her heart. She clutches it hard as she watch the soldiers taking the men away. She doesn't know what her connections with those people but they're definitely close to her if her heart hurts this much.   
  
Before the dream continues, she is being shaken by persons. As she open her eyes, she felt herself clutch her chest. When her once blurry eyes cleared, she saw Tomoyo with a deep concern in her eyes. She feels Tomoyo felt what she felt(The pain) so she smiled at her. Sakura gave her the look 'Daijoubu' reassuring her nothing is happening to her. But as her best friend, Tomoyo, knew Sakura is hiding again though she knew Sakura will spill it out soon.   
  
Sakura didn't know Syaoran looked at her when they were talking. Syaoran saw the glint of concern in Tomoyo's eyes as she gaze at Sakura. He knew somthing is going on with that girl again. When he saw Gien looking at him, scowling, he looked away.  
  
'Sakura and her weird dreams again...' Syaoran said, shooking his head, sighing as he looked away... Five hours later, they begin to walk again as Sakura asks something which makes Yamazaki tells them another lie...again....  
  
"Ne...I've always wonder, why do birds have wings?" Sakura said as her emerald eyes follow the flying bird to east.  
  
"They didn't always have wings. In fact, they actually used to swim!" Yamazaki exclaimed, eyes twinkling and his index finger pointed upward. Sakura and the others blink twice.  
  
"But...what happened?How could they swim if there's no water?" Syaoran asks Yamazaki, one eyebrow raised as the other nod in realization.  
  
"You see, this happened when Eiden's still have trees and lakes. The fish in the lakes didn't like them, and kicked them out. Their gills turned into wings, and as time went on, they grew feathers too! They then went to live in trees, where no one would bother them. Sure enough, when the fishes kicked them out, the world became desert where the fishes died. " The other look at him in awe, jaws drop as they listened.  
  
"Lies, lies, lies. You're lucky Chiharu-chan isn't here or you'll break up again." Meiling tsks as Yamazaki sweat drops.  
  
And they continue to walk, Syaoran said at least in five hours, they can sight Desuria town. All sighed in relief and they continue in silent. But all of a sudden, Sakura remember something.  
  
"Ne Syaoran-kun, what's your sister look like?" Sakura asks quietly as sun sets and the sky became dull orange. Syaoran's taken aback as they walk but Sakura didn't notice it, (too dense, :-))  
  
"You'll find out.." he replies.   
  
The others are too tired to comment or to ask more about his sister but Meiling is eyeing Sakura and Syaoran suspiciously. Sakura and him is getting close and she noticed, even if she's tired, Syaoran is gaze at Sakura secretly and unconciously. When Sakura notice it and smiles, Syaoran'll look away and crimson color will be seen in his face.  
  
'What the...?' Meiling wonders as she continue to watch them. Tomoyo, though, noticed something in Meiling's eyes, glint of anger, wonder and jealous. Tomoyo turned her head to where Meiling is eyeing and saw Syaoran and Sakura. She can see Syaoran secretly look at Sakura and blushing bright red. Tomoyo smiled, guessing what he is feeling. When Syaoran look away from Sakura, he saw Tomoyo looking at him, he frowns but Tomoyo giggled lightly. Syaoran gave her a strange look.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Does all Li's are like you? I mean are they you know...that serious?" Sakura said, hesitating as he raise his eyebrow.  
  
"Why did you say that?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Because you have magic. I suppose all in your clan have magic and so, they have to be serious, right?" said Sakura. Meiling, hearing this, went beside her, big teary eyes...  
  
"Nani*, Meiling-chan?" Sakura ask, concern in her eyes. Syaoran look at Meiling and sighed.  
  
"Meiling doesn't have any supernatural powers." Sakura blinks twice.  
  
"Hoeeee..."  
  
"That's right. And you're hurting my feelings." She said as Sakura sweat drops.  
  
"Go-gomen nasai*!" Sakura bow her head to her as Meiling sniff(Fake, though). And they continue to walk in silent. After another 3 hours of walking, they finally arrive at Desuria.  
  
"F-finally, we're here..." Gien muttered between pants.  
  
"H-hai*..." Sakura said in gasps as the others nod weakly and they enter the town.   
  
In this town, Almost all are made of bamboos as other houses are stoned like Sirca. They people they went into eyed Sakura from head to toes as Sakura shivers in their looks. Syaoran noticed it and put her behind him as if protection. Sakura was quite surprise by her action but smiled in his care as Meiling look at her as if ready to kill and Tomoyo noticed it. They walk through the crowd and made their way to a big up and down bamboo house at the end of that street. Syaoran knock on the door as Sakura look nervous. If its sister, its as stubborn and serious as he and Meiling is. The door open and a child peeks. As she saw Syaoran, he opened fully the door and hug his legs and he ruffles her hair.  
  
"Mom, it's uncle Syaoran!" The child exclaimed as a red haired woman approach Syaoran and hug him.  
  
"How are you, my little brother?" She said as Syaoran put a small smile.  
  
"I'm alright..." Syaoran said, as his sister suddenly look at him as if she's expecting something. Syaoran nods and look in Sakura's direction. his sister look at Sakura and suddenly, twinkling stars appeared in her eyes and lauch to hug Sakura.  
  
"It's you!You're so kawaii*!!" His sister suddenly became hyper as she touch Sakura's face and Syaoran sighs.  
  
"Minna*, This is Li Sheifa, my sister." Syaoran said as the others'(except Meiling and Yamazaki who know him long.) jaw drop...  
  
"Y-your sister?" Tomoyo said, disbelief can be heard in her small sweet voice as Syaoran nod.  
  
"Ho-Hoeeeee..." Sakura said, uncomfortably as Sheifa pinch softly her cheeks.  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So?Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!!!   
  
Okay, here goes my translations:  
  
Koko- here  
Daijoubu- Are you alright?; I'm fine...  
Arigatou- Thanks  
Samui- it's cold.  
Subarashii ne? Heiwa na...- Wonderful isn't it?it's peaceful...  
Mou- Geez  
Ohauyou, minna-san- Good morning everybody.  
Hontou- Really  
Fuuka shourai- God of wind, come forth  
Ki- energy; tree  
Un- sure.  
Sugoi- great  
Iie- no  
Nan desu ne?- What's that?  
Matte- wait.  
Nani- what?  
Gomen nasai- I'm so sorry.  
Hai- yes.  
kawaii- cute.   
Minna- everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There!So again ONEGAI, READ AND REVIEW AS IN R&R as always!If I receive 15 reviews in this chapter, I'll post the next but I can't promise you I can post it as soon as you reviewed!I have school, people!So expect me late to post!I can only type on Monday, Fridays and week ends!And if I don't, I'll change for a while and won't post it, so I'll have my vacation from all this author's block!Just kidding!So again, thank you and R&R!Oh yeah, Hearts Met is still far from posting as of now because I haven't even started to write the next chapter! Goodness, anyway, read chapter 3!I saw no one's still not reviewing it! Please R&R my hearts met or I won't post the next chapter either!  
  
as always.....  
Sakura2649 


	9. Revelations again, and her new rival

Konnichi Wa! Hehe! Anyway, sorry for the very delay chapter!I really hadn't had time for to do this because of the exam week. And to admitit, I became lazy in doing it. Probably you might say I'm annoying but I feel you're not inspiring me. Sorry if I'm harsh but I'm not receiving enough reviews to let me continue this story! I'm not inspired enough to finish it. But let me tell you this, even if you won't review, even if you're not reading this, I'll continue it even if you waited long. Don't ever think I won't end this, Okay!!And I'm not mad to all of you!I'm just at least disappointed!! Anyway, On with the story!!!  
  
English isn't my first language.  
  
------------------------ Symbols' meanings  
  
[ ]- its like additional thing which happens that I don't need to emphasis.  
  
---} {--- - Flash backs  
  
__* *__ - One person's point of view  
  
*====*====* - another scene happening.  
  
( ) - Author's notes, or at least what I think when that happens.  
  
* - Japanese words, translations will be at the bottom with my good bye address.  
  
" " - the things they say.  
  
' ' - thoughts.  
  
------------------------ Last chapter's end...  
  
After another 3 hours of walking, they finally arrive at Desuria.  
  
"F-finally, we're here..." Gien muttered between pants.  
  
"H-hai*..." Sakura said in gasps as the others nod weakly and they enter the town.  
  
In this town, Almost all are made of bamboos as other houses are stoned like Sirca. The people they went through eyed Sakura from head to toes as Sakura shivers in their looks. Syaoran noticed it and pushed her behind him protectively. She was quite surprise by his action but smiled with his care. Meiling clench her fist as if she might swung it to her and Tomoyo noticed it. They walk through the crowd and made their way to a big up and down bamboo house at the end of that street. The chestnut hair young man knock on the door as Sakura look nervous. If its sister, its as stubborn and serious as he and Meiling is. The door open and a child, in mere age of 13, peeks. As she saw Syaoran, she opened fully the door and hug his legs and he ruffles her hair.  
  
"Mom, it's uncle Syaoran!" The child exclaimed and a red haired woman approach Syaoran and hug him.  
  
"How are you, my little brother?" She said as Syaoran put a small smile.  
  
"I'm alright..." Syaoran said, as his sister suddenly look at him as if she's expecting something. Syaoran nods and search around to the surprised looking people to Sakura's direction. His sister look at her as suddenly, twinkling stars appeared in her eyes and lauch to hug Sakura.  
  
"It's you!You're so kawaii*!!" His sister suddenly became hyper as she touch Sakura's face and Syaoran sighs.  
  
"Minna*, This is Li Sheifa, my sister." Syaoran, with exasperation in his voice, said as the others'(except Meiling and Yamazaki who knew him long.) jaw drop...  
  
"Y-your sister?" you could almost hear the disbelief in the stammering small sweet voice of Tomoyo while Syaoran nods.  
  
"Ho-Hoeeeee..." Sakura said, uncomfortably as Sheifa pinch softly her cheeks.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, okay?I'm not as great as Clamp!Besides, I can't make super duper cool anime like Clamp does!I'm just a fan!!!!  
  
The pendant showed us the way to our hearts Chapter 8: Revelations and Her New Rival By: sakura2649  
  
"H-Hoeeeee...." Sakura said while Sheifa smiles at her. They stood there in silent, apparently, they don't know what to say. For Syaoran, it's a very nasty silence so Syaoran spoke. (Even if he like silence?!Duh!Weird!)  
  
"Hey people, want to come in?"  
  
All looked at Syaoran as Sheifa's daughter dragged him inside, obeying him. Meiling suddenly shot daggers at the girl as they, Yamazaki and her followed Syaoran closely. Apparently, they are not affected of their bewilderment. Sheifa suddenly looked around with narrowed eyes, she saw Tomoyo and another boy still staring at them. She gaped at Gien, analyzing him. Gien was quite taken a back with that glaring eyes of the red haired lady. She stopped hugging the confused Sakura and stared at Gien with a sudden surprised eyes. She turned around at Sakura to Gien. She realized they were looking at her strangely so not knowing what to say, she just walked by the door. But suddenly, as their eyes followed her, Sheifa spun around, smiling.  
  
"What are you waiting for?Morning?Don't you want to come in?"  
  
Sheifa went inside as the dumbfounded persons followed her inside the bamboo house. They can't believe his sister will act oppositely from Syaoran. As soon as they entered, Sheifa told them where they will sleep. Tomoyo, Sakura,and Sheifa will sleep in Sheifa's room. Meiling and Keiko, her daughter, will sleep in Keiko's room. And Syaoran, Gien and Yamazaki are in Syaoran's reserved room. Because its already night and they are all exhausted from all that walking and surprisement, they directly slump to bed. Sakura, though, suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. She's thirsty so she looks around for the comfort room. As she looks around, she heard voices.  
  
"... she's strong. Since the day I met her, I notice her aura getting stronger as it mingle with the power of the pendant. Though her power isn't enough to overcome the emperor. I heard he have powers but I doubt that. Only our clan have magic." It's Syaoran's voice from down stairs. Sakura flinched, though not knowing why. Sakura leaned down, she can't clearly hear him.  
  
"You're wrong Syaoran. He really have powers and you don't have to know how." She heard someone said darkly. It's Sheifa's. She only heard 'emperor' and a whisper of 'powers' in her place... She wants to listen more.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer though. He can't understand how the emperor to have powers. Sakura is an indirect descendant of Clow so he understands why she have powers. But the emperor can't be their relative or descendant of Clow, can he?.  
  
"Anyway, what happened to you on your way here?I expected you to arrive in seven days since the day I was informed about the search in Sirca but you arrived five days late?What could have delayed you?" Sheifa said in an eager voice, changing the topic.  
  
Syaoran sighed and told her about the whirlpool of sand they've encountered. How Sakura saved them and how tired she is after. He also told her about the happenings in Sirca. And about her finding out about their clan.  
  
"Hontou*? She already found out about us? Really now, I thought it'll be long before she'll find out." Sheifa said, with a faked disappointment in her voice. Syaoran sighed. He knew deep inside, Sheifa's beaming. She must be very impressed on Kinomoto by now.  
  
"Well, it's Yamazaki's fault, that slipping tongue of his." Syaoran hissed but added soon enough... "Besides, Kinomoto have a power to detect other auras, I'm sure she felt mine the first time we met but maybe doubting how I can have powers and she perhaps felt its impossible for her to have powers." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Maybe she feels my aura too. Anyway, I'm sure when you first met, she don't know how to detect auras and powers. Possible that she can feel it but she's ignoring it. So how did you made her come with you?" ask Sheifa.  
  
"I don't know how too. I just told her, I'm going to help her to go out the gates without the notice of the soldiers, since I'm going there too. She said okay and live with us. Perhaps, she's a kind of a girl who trust and be kind to everybody. Even me, who's a stranger to her." he said as Sheifa strangely stared at him. Syaoran noticed it.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, frowning. Sheifa suddenly giggled.  
  
"It's just that I know you don't give away kind compliments to 'just somebody' and there you are, saying Sakura-chan is kind and always trusting." said Sheifa while Sakura wondered what's wrong. The boy was caught surprised. He had said that unconsciously. He didn't show his bewilderment and played along.  
  
"Well...it's true. I can't blame her if she's kind enough to trust us, even that Gien guy she just bumped in to in Sirca." Syaoran said, suddenly scowling. Sheifa stopped giggling, getting serious, her eyes telling so.  
  
"Dare ga*?That boy with blue eyes you're with?" Syaoran nods as Sheifa looks darkly, with, at least Syaoran thought he saw, a bit  
  
"Nan de*?" Syaoran asked Sheifa, noticing her unusual seriousness.  
  
"Huh?Nan de monai*.." she said sheepishly  
  
Syaoran didn't push her to tell him. He knew he can't pull it up this time. The way she looked a while ago is pretty unusual. He wonders what Gien has to do about it. As he thinks about it, he suddenly sensed something, sighing and suddenly standing up. Startled by his actions, Sheifa looked intently at him. She saw him looking upstairs, at first, she wonders. But as she concentrates on it, she silently giggled. She called his attention silently as Syaoran crouch down with her.  
  
"You knew her well, don't you? Maybe you like her." Sheifa said, her eyes sneered at him. Her voice was filled with laughter she tried to hide in it. Actually, Syaoran tried hard not to flinch or to react guiltily. He knew he doesn't have a reason to be affected by it. But when he heard the phrase 'you like her', his heart skip a beat. He can't understand it though, he can't like a person he only knew for at least two months! He feels he only consider her as a friend but he doesn't like her as more than 'that'. Kinomoto is just a girl he had been tasked to protect and that's it,... or is it?  
  
"I wonder why they became silent?" Sakura said as she leaned down more in the stairs. Maybe they're whispering to each other now, she thought. But she wants to listen more. She stepped down silently to see what they're doing and to her surprise, they are looking at her.  
  
"Come here, Kinomoto." Syaoran commanded, frowning as Sakura frightenly walked down to Syaoran.  
  
'I smell trouble.' Sakura thought sheepishly as she confronts with Syaoran and Sheifa at his side. Sakura's eyes averts when Syaoran looks at her eyes. There's a glint of laughter in Sheifa's eyes. They are silent for a couple of minutes before Syaoran comments...  
  
"My, my...The mistress of the pendant, who shall save the world, was caught eavesdropping in the middle of the night. A nice thing to do, isn't it?" Syaoran sarcastically said. Sakura bowed her head and decided to ask a question, frightenly.  
  
"How did you found out I'm there? And since when did you found out about me being there?" Sakura almost whispered and stammered, ashamed of eavesdropping but she still wonder how.  
  
"Simple, I felt your aura and eversince I heard the sqeak of your door." He stated the obvious.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, we don't need to hide our conversation to you. You knew who I am. I just like to see what your reaction would be." Syaoran smirks as he teased her, his eyes telling so. Sheifa burst into laughter as Sakura pouts.  
  
"Mou*, Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran stayed silent, a small smile unconsciously played on his lips as Sakura poked his ribs but it doesn't affect him. He like to tease Sakura like that. Sakura looks adorable when she pouts. Wait.Did he just think of her adorable?! The amber eyed boy's cheeks colored into crimsom as he thought about it. Of course, as always, Sakura didn't notice this but Sheifa did. She heard her calling him 'Syaoran-kun'. And she knew he won't let anyone call him in his first name except for his relatives and close friends. She can also recall the smile in his lips when he look at Sakura. And as she look more closely, she saw him getting crimson.  
  
'My brother, blushing? I must be dreaming! And that Smile!First time I saw that! No one in the family ever made Syaoran smile. He never smiled but to a girl he just met, even if it's a small smile, it's still a smile!The end must be near!!!' Sheifa wonders, but soon followed by giggles. Syaoran and Sakura suddenly looked at her strangely.  
  
"What is it?" The boy said calmly, but you could see the suspecting glint in the amber eyes. He knew her red haired sister is thinking malicious things again at times like this.  
  
"Nothing, I just saw things that usually doesn't happen." She told them as Syaoran sighed, leaving Sakura all confused.  
  
"I can't understand you and Daidouji-san. You two both say weird things." He shook his head, sighing heavily again...thinking 'I knew it...'. and turned his head to Sakura.  
  
"Go to your room now. You need to sleep, don't you?" He scolded pushing her gently up stairs.  
  
"Hai, hai." Sakura obediently go up stairs sighing, closely followed by Sheifa. However, Sheifa turned to her brother before she goes up. Syaoran looked up, startled, at her and found her grinning. He arched one eyebrow to her and she step to her room.  
  
"What a weird sister. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really related to such opposite to me." Syaoran sighed, putting his hand on his forehead and shook his head.  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
Sakura opened her emerald eyes. Her head is aching because she slept late listening to Syaoran and her sister. She sat up and as her senses got clearer, she put on her sky blue sleeveless shirt and her shorts. As she combed her hair and ponytail it, she heard loud snore from Kero (Inside her bag). She giggled and put him in her bed so he can sleep well, smiling. She reminded herself to give him food later or he'll go ballistic again as she walk down stairs for breakfast, humming a melody. She searched for Tomoyo and the others but apparently, they are not inside the house.  
  
"Is it right to leave a girl like me alone in this house? I wonder where they are." Sakura said. As if a cue, she soon heard yells coming from outside. She went there to find out. As she look around it, she remained amused at how big Sheifa's house is. At the back of her house, there is a big yard where Keiko, Sheifa's daughter, was training with Syaoran. The light brown haired girl decided to kick Syaoran's side  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that." Syaoran said to Keiko.  
  
She yelled and kicked harder but Syaoran simply dodge it. Sakura notes herself on how beautiful Syaoran dodge the kicks and punches Keiko launches to him but immediately shook off the ideas she's having. When she thinks of Syaoran consciously or unconsciously, she doesn't know why but her heart will suddenly pounds and her face gets hotter. She doesn't felt this way before so she don't know what that is. Sakura around and saw Tomoyo, Meiling [glaring mysteriously to Keiko but Sakura ignored it], Yamazaki and Sheifa watching them at the side. As she look at them, Tomoyo and Sheifa turned to her and asked her to come with them. Sakura smiled and delightedly went to them. It is hard to be alone, she thought. They watched it until the end as they clapped their hands for their performance. Keiko and Syaoran left the 'training stage' and went to their audience.  
  
"Mou*, Onii-chan*! You always beat me!" said Keiko, furious to herself.  
  
"Well you're only 12 yrs old, there are a lot of things you still need to learn. Don't rush things!" said Syaoran while she pouts and Sakura approached him as her eyes twinkle in delight.  
  
"Sugoi*! Kakoii*, Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura, eager in her voice as Syaoran sighed in exasperation 'You're so genki*.' he thought. She didn't know Meiling and Keiko are glaring at her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" said Keiko as Sakura slowly looked at the girl with light brown hair unlike her mother (Red hair) and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Ne ne* Sheifa-chan, you're daughter is so Kawaii*!" She turned her head to Sheifa but Keiko repeats her question, still glaring.  
  
"I said, why is it you call Onii-chan like that?" Syaoran looked at her strange. 'Keiko is acting weird today', he thought. Sakura ignored the glares she is giving to her and answered.  
  
"Hai*, I told him I like to call him by his first name and he let me." She simply said, smiling sweetly. Keiko shrugged and walked away as Sakura goes with her "Hoe?" exclamation again. Meiling, too, is glaring.to Sakura and.Keiko?!  
  
"Hoe?" she repeated as she saw Meiling.  
  
"Minna*, want to eat?" Sheifa said cheerfully as everyone gladly agrees with her. As all of them walk towards the dining room, Sakura looked back at Keiko and Keiko gave her glares and smirks. As dense as she is, she didn't get it at all.  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
"Ha!!!" Sakura yelled as she punches Keiko with all her might but she dodges lazily as if mocking Sakura. .'Just like what Syaoran did to me' she thought, getting a little hot but at the same time, amaze at how Syaoran and Keiko are common to each other. Sakura's thoughts are interrupted by Tomoyo whose cheering for her.  
  
"Ganbatte* Sakura-chan!" She wave at her as Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Tomoyo.This isn't a game you know."  
  
"Watch your enemy, Kinomoto." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
At that very moment, Sakura spun just in time to see Keiko whose about to hit her face. Sakura ducked with a yell of "Hoeee." as Keiko goes for a punch but Sakura barely dodges it.  
  
'I need to get serious or my face will be squashed by her.' She thought.  
  
She push away all other thoughts, all the yells Tomoyo and the others give, all the glares she noticed from Meiling and Keiko, and concentrated on fighting. Keiko gave her another kick as Sakura jumped out of its way. Keiko was stunned but she continued to lunge at her. Kicks, power punches, uppercuts, round kicks, all merely made contact with her target. They stopped for awhile, panting as Syaoran looked at Sakura with unhidden amazement.  
  
'Kinomoto is sure scary when she's serious.Keiko is one of the great martial artists in our clan, including Meiling and I. How the heck did she do that?' The others can't explain it too, including Sakura's best friend.  
  
They are in utter silence, in their own thoughts. They suddenly wake up from their trance when they saw Sakura attack her. Syaoran watches her moves as if he can't believe this is the Kinomoto he knew. All her moves, Kicks, punches, dodges, are executed gracefully as if watching a dance. Soon enough, when Keiko slightly off guard, Sakura took this chance and placed a fist under Keiko's chin. They looked at each other with intense looks but as soon as they heard a squeak of a bell (Meaning the training is over), they straightened up.  
  
"That's a good fight. I never knew that part of my Sakura." Tomoyo said, approaching her, eyes twinkling, with hands full of towel and gave it to her.  
  
"Arigatou*." Sakura smiled sweetly as she wipe out the thick line of sweat in her face. She turned to see Yamazaki, saying she did well and to Keiko, whose being surrounded by Sheifa, Syaoran and Meiling. Sheifa noticed her and she hugged Sakura.  
  
"You fight good, you know. I knew you're good, once you're serious." She finished off her sentence and won a giggle from Sakura.  
  
"Well, I did train with Syaoran-kun in Sirca, but there, someone pissed me off so I beat him. In short, I'm a little experienced. Ne Syaoran-kun?" she said smiling. Her smile though is between a grin and a sweet smile at him as she advance at him, their face only few inches from each other. Syaoran looked away.  
  
"Yeah, I trained her."  
  
"Feh, A month! You can't muster things only by months, you know. You're just lucky today." Keiko walked away, muttering something which Sakura could swore she heard 'That Kinomoto, flirting with my Oniichan' but she brushes that thoughts aside when she noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Ne Syaoran-kun, Where's Gien-kun?" Syaoran scowled as he heard the name and answered.  
  
"Still sleeping, it doesn't matter though. He doesn't know you have magic."  
  
"Well yeah, but why don't we tell him?"  
  
"Are you crazy? He's just a stranger to all of us, we don't know anything about him, if he is trust worthy. Besides, you just saw him in the streets, right? And we just let him stay with us because you said so, that you pity him, right? So don't tell him anything which can led us to danger."  
  
"Is that why you're angry with him?" Sakura asks curiously as Syaoran flinched. Syaoran doesn't exactly dislike him because of that. Yeah, one reason, it is. But he feels its more than that which he is not familiar with.  
  
"Ne minna, you still didn't see the whole Desuria, do you?" Sheifa assume that, at the faces of Sakura and Tomoyo, they still didn't.  
  
"Let's go outside!I want to buy Sakura-chan some of those dresses I saw in the town!It'll fit her!" Sheifa squealed, her hands clasp together and her eyes twinkling. Sakura was quite reminded of someone she knew dearly. And about that topic, she's dreading that the scene next to happen will be...  
  
"Hontou ni, Sheifa-san?! I wanna see it!!!" Tomoyo squealed, cupping Sheifa's hands to hers as her eyes twinkled the same. Sakura sighed, but she's delighted to get out of the house for once. She feels that one day, she can be lost inside at how big her house is.  
  
*===*===*  
  
"See, you're beautiful on that, Sakura-chan!" The violet eyed girl sqealed in delight. Indeed, the girl, Sakura, whose in front of her looked beautiful thanks to Tomoyo's great sewing. She's dressed in a light green with light pink ribbons at the end of the sleeves. It's slightly above the knee and it has a lot of laces at the sides. Sakura's hair was braided in a headband form tied with emerald green ribbon which matches the color of her eyes. Sakura spun, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled, Tomoyo done a good job today. She loved the dressed as a matter of fact though she doesn't show it or by tomorrow, she'll have tons of dresses to wear. She stopped her thoughts when she heard a girl at her side whined.  
  
"Ne Daidouji, why do I have to wear some of your get ups too?!" Meiling said.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled knowingly, thinking the same thought: It fits her. Meiling dress a fitted red chinese blouse with a blooming flower all over it. Her dress goes beyond her feet. Her hair is in her bun form, as usual because Meiling insisted that it should not be changed too, but Tomoyo braided the endings of her hair. And her sleeves are also tied with darkish pink ribbon. Just the same, it really looks good on you.  
  
"Answer me!" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I just got a lot of good fabric and I thought a good outfit for you. Why? Don't you like it? It really fits you!" Tomoyo said, contented with her work. It took her ten days to do it since they left to see the whole Desuria town. She saw some good fabrics and she bought it. They're suppose to buy dresses but Tomoyo insisted to Sheifa when she saw good fabrics that she can create elegant dresses out of it. Sheifa is interested and let her.  
  
Meiling crossed her arms on her chest and Tomoyo continued. "Well, if you don't want it, I'll just give it to Sakura-chan...Maybe it fits her too. Maybe when Li-kun see Sakura in that dress of yours, he might like her..." she was about to come to Meiling to pull it out of her but Meiling suddenly avoided in her touch.  
  
"Yada, I...I like it...Don't take it and give to...that Kinomoto." Meiling said quietly as Tomoyo smiled triumphantly. She planned that. It really fitted her so it's a waste if she doesn't like it so Tomoyo finds a way how to get her work all worth it...  
  
"Hey, how long do you plan to take there?" They heard Syaoran called to them impatiently. They are inside Sheifa's bedroom. It's way passed dinner time and they haven't eat yet. They hid their dresses inside Sakura's bag and went out for dinner.  
  
*===*===*  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun...Don't you think you are not giving them enough umm...testings?" Eriol look at the flying blue cat over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, don't worry my dear spinnel...I'll do something to them soon..." The evil smile showed over his face. His plan will be executed soon.  
  
*===*===*  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked up, as if she is finding something visible. The violet eyed girl looked at her worriedly. It seems that her friend is feeling something normal person could see.  
  
"Nani*, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I felt something..."  
  
"Like what?" As Tomoyo said it, the feel went stronger. She looks around and she could tell, at the eyes of Sheifa, Keiko and Syaoran, they could feel it. Gien, Meiling, Tomoyo and Yamazaki eyed them with mixed confusion and worry. As they look around, a ball of light crash to them. They hid their face by their hands but still, the bright light stream their eyes. After the light subsides, they look at the thing that caused it. But to Syaoran, Sakura, Keiko and Sheifa's surprise, they are the only one who saw the light.  
  
"Really now, what's wrong with you four?" Gien said. His eyes on Sakura worriedly. The Card Mistress just tilted her head to her side cutely in confusion.  
  
'Funny, Why do I get the feeling that we're the only one who can see it?...' Sakura looked around confusely...  
  
It's because the explosion is only by people with magic... the familiar voice ring in her ears.  
  
'I see... So that means...'  
  
Be careful my Mistress... it said as Sakura nodded visibly.  
  
It's from my former master... it continued...  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Sheifa said when she heard the girl. She shook her head to Sheifa. She doesn't want to tell them she can speak with the pendant. They might think of her as a weirdo or something and she doesn't like that.  
  
"It looks like we are the only ones who can sense it and see it..." Syaoran said, getting ready. He put out his globe like thing that can transform but he won't make it a sword yet. Many would know what he is.  
  
"See what?" Yamazaki said. He saw Syaoran bringing out his globe which means something dangerous is coming.  
  
"Right now, there is something..." Sakura was about to say it but he saw Gien. What will he think if she can see something they can't? After all, he doesn't know anything.  
  
"Something what?" Gien said when he saw Sakura look in her way. But just then, the ball of light reacted. It send an explosion in wide range. Syaoran went in front of them as if protection as they take for cover. But when the explosion hit them, they can't feel a thing as if it's just a cold wind passing by them. When they felt it stopped, they look at the ball of light.  
  
"It's gone..." Syaoran look around and saw...  
  
__* Gien's point of view *__  
  
"What's happening?It feels cold..." I said, I noticed that I can't move my arms or even blink.  
  
"Tomoyo, Meiling, Gien, Yamazaki!" I heard Sakura exclaimed, terrified.  
  
'Sakura?' I moved my eyes to my sides and to my surprise, I found out that we were in an ice. No wonder he is feeling cold. Now I understand I and her friends were freezed inside an ice. Sakura rush to us. But when she touch the ice beholding Tomoyo's body, the emerald eyed girl felt strange sensation. She could feel herself becoming cold. Just then did she saw that the ice is slowly swallowing her body.  
  
'What the?'  
  
"Kinomoto!" I turned my eyes to the amber eyed boy who is approaching her but he was stopped by Keiko.  
  
"Don't!You might end up like her when you touch her." she said. 'Stupid girl... Didn't even think before doing it. Feh, that's right for you.' Keiko smirked.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran, I'm cold..." Sakura said. The ice swallowed half of her body already. She could feel it's very hard to breath and all the parts of her body is cold. I looked at her in pain. I can see in her eyes the feeling of pain and I don't like that. Then I saw Li pulled himself out of Keiko's grasp and went as close as he could possibly be to Sakura.  
  
"I know. Hang on, I'll try to stop it." Syaoran said and bring out something like an ofuda. He transformed his sword to my surprise.  
  
"W-what the?" This Li had magic...Now that I think of it, I think I heard that name before...Where?  
  
"Lord Of Fire, come forth!" He said and I was amazed. Fire came out of nothing and shot to Sakura.  
  
'Look out!' I said. But nothing happened. The Ice didn't melt at his magic. And the Ice is coming up to her neck, no wonder Li is already desperate. 'If he really have magic, he better do something or once I'm outta here, I'm going to kill him...' I thought and I will do that if he failed to save her.  
  
"What the? It didn't work!" Sheifa gasped. She too try to put stop at it's flow but it doesn't work.  
  
"Sy-Syaor..." Sakura said weakly before the Ice covered her completely. Sheifa, Li and I looked at her terrified. 'Sakura...'. I looked at Li angrily... 'How dare he! Wait til I get my hands on y....' I was interrupted when...  
  
"S-SAKURA!!!!" Li said, loudly. If I'm free from this ice, I could have flinched. I never heard Li calling Sakura by her first name. It's always Kinomoto and this time, for the first time, he called her different. It's by her first name.  
  
__* *__  
  
'Where am I?' The auburn haired girl, lookeda around her. It was all white. She remember herself being swallowed by an Ice and out cold. She started walking in the endless white, she wonders where it'll end. At last, after a long walk, she saw a garden ful of flowers, rivers and fields... Suddenly, as she walk towards it, a woman, in a long white dress with beautiful gray hair and twinkling beautiful eyes, appeared before her. Apparently, she somewhat recognize the woman.  
  
"Mother?" Nadesico nods, smiling sweetly to her daughter. Sakura doesn't have much memories of her since she left them when Sakura was still three years old  
  
' My mother is there. maybe if go there, I may be happy...' She started walking again. She always want to embrace her mother for so long and now given a chance, she would like to do it. Her mother opened her arms as if ready to catch Sakura in her arms..  
  
No, please...It's still not time for you to pass in there...To her surprise, a familiar voice echoed pleadingly in her ears. She stops on her tracks and looked around.  
  
'The voice of the pendant.' she thought.  
  
Yes, it is...  
  
'Where am I? To pass? Why? Am I...dead?' She thought sadly. She turned to see her mom who's looking at her worriedly.  
  
No, you're still not dead. In fact, you're in between worlds: death and life...  
  
'Death and Life?How come...?'  
  
You are to choose if you want to live or not... She heard him.  
  
'To live or not?'  
  
She didn't let her eyes off to her mother. She really wanted to be with her. She had been given a chance to be with her mom, long since she left them. She wanted to feel how a mother love her daughter. She wanted to say I love you to her. She wanted to be with her, it's all she wanted. She also can have peace here. That's her everything. She feels that she have to walk towards her now. She started walking towards her mother who's happy that she chose her. But just then, at the back of her mind, she heard a familiar voice called her...  
  
"S-SAKURA!!!!" she heard, she turned around abruptly. She knew whose that voice came from.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" She said in a surprised tone. He called her by her first name, she flushed at that. She never heard him call him like that.  
  
That's right. She have something to do...When she heard the boy, in the back of her mind, she starts gaining memories. Something disturbs her thought, a question: Are you sure you want to live there? Are you really happy?... As she hear the words, she starts remembering the things she had. The pendant, her family, her friends... everything. Ironically, she thought she can't leave yet. She had many things left unfinished. Many people are depending on her to save them from suffering. Many people, her friends and families, are going to be sad if she will leave. Leaving them for a selfish act. As then, she decided. She shut her eyes off her mother who's still waiting for her to come in her arms. And then, Sakura opened her emerald eyes, resolutely.  
  
"I want to live..." She stated.  
  
Do you really wish to live?... The pendant's voice said...  
  
"Yes..." As soon as she said it, everything vanished, and all went dark. She still not back to reality.  
  
"It's just an illusion..."  
  
Yes it is...  
  
'But this still isn't the reality, right?How can I overcome this?' She said curiously...  
  
You're right, you're still in between life and death since you're stucked in an Ice cube magically. If you stay any longer inside it, with or without your choice, you might end up dead...  
  
'Sou na*...' She have to stop herself from freezing, now that the pendant mentioned it... she felt cold, extremely cold. She wrapped her arms to her body, trying to think what to do.  
  
'What must I do?' she asked the pendant but none answered her. She assumed the pendant wants her to figure this out herself... 'Now, I'm all alone...' And suddenly, she heard a crack open... She looked up and saw light streaming in from it.  
  
"I see, I can get out of there...But how?" she said loudly until she had an idea...  
  
'Wait a minute...' she clutches her pendant and felt it glowing...  
  
'Sou ka*, I'm not alone, am I?' She smiled to herself and chant:  
  
"O Pearl wings pendant, Pendant of power grant my wish... Let it happen as I command Make me free from these frozen Ice!" She exclaimed. Soon after, she felt her power drained but enough left to keep her standing. However, she still tired.  
  
*===*===*  
  
Syaoran went down on his knees, feeling helpless.  
  
'Baka*, I'm suppose to protect her. How can I leave her, why did I turned my back to her for a second when I know something might happen?I know this thing came for them...Yet I didn't protect her...Damn!' He thought, he might kicked himself...He failed to protect the girl he was tasked. He failed his relatives. 'And the fact that she's the only one who can overturn and save them, I failed. And to the fact that I like to be with her...What did I just thought?!' He soon shook away the thought and concentrate on how to get her and his other friends to get out of there. Until he sensed something...It's the source!  
  
"Ne, Oniichan!Stop crouching there and help us finding its source!" Keiko said...'How did this girl affect him so much?' she questioned herself... Syaoran stands up and runs towards the aura. After running from left to right, he found the source. it's a crystal shining in bluish aura...  
  
"Matte, Syaoran-oniichan!!" Keiko said as Sheifa soon followed..  
  
"It's the source, right?" he nods. "Maybe we should destroy it to let them free, that's the only thing I can think of as an explanation." Sheifa said and he nods again. He attacked the crystal mindlessly but to his surprise, he hit the barier. He was blown back, lying...  
  
"Little brother!" "Oniichan!" They went to him and kneel.  
  
"Daijoubu*?" He nods to them...  
  
"So there's a barrier protecting it... I wonder who made this up..." Sheifa looked at it, wondering what it is...  
  
"Even though, it's still hard to resist my attack!" Keiko stand up and formed a bluish ball in her hands (Remember the Goku style in dragon ball?The Kame ha me ha?It's the form, alright? Just explainin!) and shot it through the crystal, it had effect on it but it's not strong enough...  
  
"Oh no. Even if I hit it with full power, it seemed weak enough to break the barrier..." Keiko brushes off her sweat. It really drained her powers but she's not intending to show it. Sheifa stood up and walked beside her daughter...  
  
"Maybe if we combine our powers, it might damaged a bit and that can give Syaoran a chance to destroy it..." They all nod to each other and a formed a blue green ball energy (Since Keiko's energy color is blue and Sheifa is light green, not as green as Syaoran's)and shot it towards the crystal barrier. Just as they thought, it was damaged. Syaoran put out his Fire ofuda and called it out. It soon completely destroyed the barrier and slightly crack the crystal...  
  
*===*===*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and the Ice shattered away from her body. She settle herself down to her knees, panting slightly... She again looked at her friends, and she saw...  
  
"Gien-kun!" She went near him when she saw his eyes are open unlike the others who seemed asleep.  
  
"Did you?" She knew the only one who are conscious are those with magic...How come Gien's awake though he is inside the ice? Just then, Gien turned his eyes to where Syaoran went to. At first, she was confused but when she felt Syaoran's aura weakening as she concentrates on the place Gien is looking. She understand him. And she also understand that at the way Gien is looking at her, he knew everything.  
  
"I'll go to Syaoran-kun, okay? I'll give you a hand after!" She waved good bye at her friend as he watch her.  
  
'It's good to know you're alright but do you have the... pendant?' he asked her rhetorically.  
  
*===*===*  
  
"Now that the barrier is gone, I can destroy it!" He raised his sword to thrust it through the crystal but a familiar voice called him out.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled as she found him. Sheifa and Keiko looked at her, slightly bewildered. How did she escaped from that Ice cube? Syaoran dropped his sword and wen to her.  
  
"Hey, How did you...?" Syaoran was interrupted...  
  
"I'll tell you later..." She smiled knowingly. She remembered Syaoran calling her by first name... She looked at the thing he was about to attack...  
  
"What's that!What a cute crystal!" She exclaimed and her eyes twinkled while Syaoran and the others slipped (Anime style!I loved those!).  
  
"Baka*! Can't you be a little more serious?!" Keiko said, angry. How can a girl like her exclaimed like that when they hardly destroy its barrier?! Suddenly, Syaoran and Sheifa stood up looking at the crystal...  
  
"Look, It's starting to make another barrier again!" Sheifa sqeaked as the ball slowly cover itself again inside a barrier.  
  
"Really now, what is it?" Sakura asked curiously...  
  
"We think its possible that the one that generated ice in this place is this crystal..." Syaoran answered her and the girl simply let out a soft gasp. but as soon in realization.  
  
"I see, no matter how cute that crystal is, I won't forgive it! Stucking our friends inside a freezing ice cube!It's unforgivable!" She said, increasing her power. She closed her eyes and said a familiar chant...  
  
"O Pearl wings pendant, Pendant of power, grant my wish. Let it happen as I command Destroy that crystal that generates Ice!"  
  
She pointed to the crystal and immediately, it was destroyed. The ice all around them disappeared. the ice that held the people also vanish, and almost all of them are unconscious. Sakura felt all her powers drained and fell to her knees. She was immediately caught by Syaoran before heating the ground and supported her.  
  
"Daijoubu*?" Sakura asked them  
  
"Weren't we the ones whose suppose to ask you that?" Sheifa said, arching one eye brow and Syaoran nods in agreement...  
  
"Well, you're more hurt than I am..." Sakura said, concerned at the bruises and cuts on Syaoran's body.  
  
"Don't worry about me, you're the one who had drained their powers you know..." Syaoran smiled at her, a genuine amile. He was happy she's safe. Sakura was surprised but smiled sweetly anyway. Keiko looked at them terrified.  
  
'Just look at how Syaoran look at her! Don't smile at anyone like that! I can't let this happen!' she thought resolutely...  
  
"Come on, let's go to the others..." Sheifa said as she led them to their friends. Sakura is walking but is supported by Syaoran in her waist as Keiko looked at them jealously.  
  
As they walk, Sakura asks him something, she looked at him... "Ne, Syaoran- kun, Didn't you called me by my first name a while ago?" Syaoran went crimson.  
  
'How did she hear that?' He bow his head and nods. He can't let her see that he is blushing.  
  
"Then, can you call me by my first name now? I felt, since i met you, we became a little closer. I like you to call me 'Sakura' as you did before just as I call you Syaoran, ne?" Syaoran looked at her and she smiled.  
  
He was blushing madly. Did she know what effects that smile to him? and he nods. In front of them, Sheifa, is giggling though she tried to hide. She can see her little brother's face, the way he looked at her. Though, he's still not realizing it, Sheifa knew where her little brother's feelings will lead to. Keiko, though, is sulky. She's is hating the emerald eyed girl more and more by a minute.  
  
'What a flirt!I'll teach her a lesson one of these days!' She thought, clenching her fists as she look at his onii-chan's hands on Sakura's waist. They find their way to their friend's group who lay unconscious on the ground except one...  
  
"Gien?" Keiko said, distracted from her thoughts. Gien rubbed his head and turned to them. Sheifa looked at him darkly, as Sakura looked down. 'He knows everything...'. As for Syaoran, he eyed him. 'how come he's awake?' . A few seconds, he seems to realized why he is awake, he scowled at him. Though he wonder how...  
  
"You saw everything, don't you?" the amber eyed boy growled and Gien nods. He still can't believe the one his father is looking for is here. And the fact that he like the girl with the pendant... Should he turn her to her father? 'No,' he thought boldly. 'But I want to know how it came to her...'  
  
"Sakura-chan, you hold the pendant with powers, right?" Gien said, an undescribable glint was seen in his eyes. Syaoran went in front of her protectively. Sakura hold unto his sleeves to prevent herself from falling.  
  
"What will you do, Gien-kun, if I said yes?" Sakura said, she couldn't see the Gien she met, as if his aura is indifferent. Gien blinked. Maybe she thought I might get it from her. He smiled.  
  
"I just want to know the truth,.. I've travel with you guys and I didn't know things like this. I just felt... untrusted, okay? Don't worry, I won't get it from you..."  
  
Syaoran scowled but one look from Sakura, he looked away. She turned to Gien. She felt ashamed to not telling him.  
  
"Gomen*, You know, things like this isn't something I should babble to anyone. I trusted you but I thought it's best to keep it from you first."  
  
"I understand." Gien said though, he still amaze at what he saw today. Tomoyo and the others soon gained consciousness. They went home and Sheifa and the others told them what happened. They also told Gien the things happened before he came, reluctantly, to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, Don't you think you already needs to rest?" Syaoran said, rubbing his eyes. But suddenly, he felt three pairs of eyes looked at him.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran said to Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Meiling who is very angry.  
  
"You just call her 'Sakura'..." Tomoyo stated, shocked. She just heard the mighty Li called her friend by her first name which is very unusual. Syaoran blushed but Sakura saved him.  
  
"So what if he call me by my first name? It's just that he like to do it, okay? Case close!" She said and winked at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm tired, let's sleep. Oyasumi-nasai*!" Sakura said, stretching her arms and went directly to Sheifa's room. One after another, they evacuated the living room wondering what had happened(Except of course, those who already knew!)...  
  
*===*===*  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun... If Sakura had chose the illusion over reality, you said you'll stop it, right? Then, why are you doing that for?" Nakuru asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"It's to widen Sakura's wise decision. If she was to choose something like that in the future, she will have an idea what to do." he said, putting down his book.  
  
"Do you think it's wise for Gien to see that Sakura had the pendant?" Suppi said, resting in his lap.  
  
"Don't worry, that descendant of mine won't turn Sakura to his father. He love her as much as little wolf does." He smiled...  
  
*===*===*  
  
"Urgent news, Your majesty. The result from Sirca said, a girl saw her friend with the pendant we're looking for..." A soldier said, kneeling down before the emperor. The emperor stood up, startled by the news.  
  
"What?Where is it?" He exclaimed...  
  
"Well, your majesty, They aren't in Sirca village anymore...So the general was wondering if we could do a search in Desuria town. They said it's possible they might be there..."  
  
"Fine do it!Just make sure you can find it!Don't come back until you got it!" He said, disappointed as the soldier nods.  
  
And the emperor continued..."And how about my son? Did you find him?"  
  
"No sir, He was out of sight in Sirca and Walludos..."  
  
"Fine, As soon as you found him, bring him back here..." He said  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"You're dismissed..." Emperor said. The soldier nods and he left. The emperor looked at the maids and said  
  
"Where is Eriol?"  
  
"He's at his room your majesty."  
  
"I see...It's already night. You may sleep now, prepare my bed now."  
  
*===*===*  
  
As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt Tomoyo shifted to her side. She sat up wondering what's causing herself to find it hard to sleep. She's suppose to be tired because of the recent fights and here she is, wide awake. She went outside to the balcony and think about the things happened to her for two months. Kero, waking up, saw Sakura and followed her quietly. She met him, Syaoran, in her town Esmilia, a day after she found out she's the mistress of the said pendant. She sighed. Since then, she's always on the run, she's always away from her home. That's right. She already missed her family. She never went away from her home this long. She misses her father. She knew he's very worried about her right now.  
  
"I missed my family." Sakura looked up to the starless sky. Kero stared at her worriedly.  
  
Do you regret having the pendant, my mistress? . The pendant's voice said quietly to her. She smiled.  
  
"No, I don't regret having the pendant. Because of this, I had great friends. I learn knew things. My life is better to be with everyone. Than to be locked in our big house without anyone with you. My father and brother are always away from home. Yet, I missed them. After all, they are my family and I loved them so much. Don't worry, I loved this work too. I felt I'm not alone. Because of that, I won't regret any of this." She said. Having heard by Kero, he smiled. His mistress is so kind hearted.  
  
To be continued....  
  
There!!! It's finished! As always, please REVIEW!!!! I realy won't post any more fanfic if you won't review, okay? Please, if you're also writer and you feel no one is reading, you'll feel like this right? So please consideration.  
  
Translations:  
  
Hai- yes. Kawaii- cute Hontou- really Dare ga- who? Nan desu? - what is it? Nan de monai - nothing's wrong Mou- geez Onii-chan- 'Onii' - big brother. 'chan' - sign of respect Sugoi- great Kakkoii- you're cool Ne- hey Minna- everybody Gan Batte- You can do it! Arigatou- thank you Nani- what? Sou na- oh no! Sou ka- I see Baka- Idiot Matte- wait Daijoubu- It's alright Gomen- sorry Oyasumi- Good night  
  
There!  
  
~Sakura2649 


	10. The overprotective brother and Gien's si...

KONNICHI WA!!!! I've already updated!! Wahh.I'm so sorry for not updating fast!!!! I'm so bad!!! And thanks for the reviews!!! Thanks to the ANONYMOUS persons who reviewed my fic! Next time, Please put your name so I'll thank you more specific!!!!  
  
Now, for those questions, I can't answer them now but it's in this chapter.Thank you again and please Review!!!  
  
English isn't my first language so don't wonder why I have so much wrong grammar!!!!  
  
------------------------ Symbols' meanings  
  
[ ]- its like additional thing which happens that I don't need to emphasis.  
  
---} {--- - Flash backs  
  
__* *__ - One person's point of view  
  
*====*====* - another scene happening.  
  
( ) - Author's notes, or at least what I think when that happens.  
  
* - Japanese words, translations will be at the bottom with my good bye address.  
  
" " - the things they say.  
  
' ' - thoughts.  
  
As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt Tomoyo shifted to her side. She sat up wondering what's causing herself to find it hard to sleep. She's suppose to be tired because of the recent fights and here she is, wide awake. She went outside to the balcony and think about the things happened to her for two months. Kero, waking up, saw Sakura and followed her quietly. She met him, Syaoran, in her town Esmilia, a day after she found out she's the mistress of the said pendant. She sighed. Since then, she's always on the run, she's always away from her home. That's right. She already missed her family. She never went away from her home this long. She misses her father. She knew he's very worried about her right now.  
  
"I missed my family." Sakura looked up to the starless sky. Kero stared at her worriedly.  
  
Do you regret having the pendant, my mistress? . The pendant's voice said quietly to her. She smiled.  
  
"No, I don't regret having the pendant. Because of this, I had great friends. I learn knew things. My life is better to be with everyone. Than to be locked in our big house without anyone with you. My father and brother are always away from home. Yet, I missed them. After all, they are my family and I loved them so much. Don't worry, I loved this work too. I felt I'm not alone. Because of that, I won't regret any of this." She said. Having heard by Kero, he smiled. His mistress is so kind hearted.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine.I do not deserve such great anime like Clamp does!!!!  
  
The pendant Showed Us The Way To Our Hearts  
  
Chapter nine: The overprotective brother And meet Gien's sibling!  
  
By Sakura2649  
  
"Really? You'll let me go to Orkina?" Sakura asked ecstatically to the young man beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I think you heard right or if not, you should thoroughly clean your ears before hearing me again." He teased but when he saw her face relatively expressionless.  
  
"Don't you like it?" He ended up asking her.  
  
Sakura almost want to cry in happiness but instead, she lunged herself to the young man, enveloping him in a light hug. He blushed furiously as Sakura whispered to his ear 'thank you'. He was at the climax of his happiness but he reluctanty said to Sakura.  
  
"Uhh.Sakura?" She looked at him but when she realized what she had done, she blushed like mad. Unfortunately for the boy, she instantly untied her arm from his neck and turned to the other way.  
  
"Gomen ne* Li. I'm just happy I can see Touya-nichan!" She exclaimed as Tomoyo clapped her hand.  
  
"I'm happy for you Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo and the others sighed but Syaoran just put a small smile on his lips.  
  
He noticed Sakura's depression after their fight with the crystal. He asked the fur ball about it since he's always in the room with her. Kero just told him that at times, she will utter her family's names in her sleep. Or sometimes, she couldn't sleep and just stare at the sky, sighing deeply. He also hears that at her sleep, she mention something like 'Touya's been in Orkina, father's away for two months and I'm always alone in the house.' then sigh. 'It's always been like that.' the furball said. So Syaoran think this is the best way and he's right. At this moment, he could see Sakura smiling and giggling again. He thought won't ever see that unless he will give her the most basic need: Family's love. He had stopped his thoughts when the happy girl made her way to him. He tilted his head a little and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you'll come too, won't you?" She eagerly said as Syaoran nodded. How can I leave her? He thought.  
  
"Thank you so much Syaoran-kun!" She stated a little calmer and smiled sweetly at the boy. He couldn't help but blush when irresistable Sakura smiled at him. How much did he miss that smile! He immediately shook the thought and looked the other way to hide his face. Unfortunately, Sakura saw it just in time.  
  
"Are you alright? It looks like you have a fever." Syaoran flinched away when Sakura tried to caress his forehead. He sighed in his thought. Is that what dense Sakura thinks about?! He thought, with exasperation in his voice.  
  
"No, it's nothing. I..I'll just go for a while." And he began walking away.  
  
"What wrong with him? It seems like he really have a fever." She said confusedly to the giggly Tomoyo and Sheifa. Keiko and Meiling just sulk at the room, glaring at each other and a girl called Sakura.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with him. You just made him feel heat!" Her friend said and the emerald-eyed girl just couldn't understand.  
  
*===*===*  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Nakuru peeked at him from the slightly open door. Eriol turned his face to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your father wants to talk to you." Eriol sighed as he heard the news from Nakuru and allowed himself to stand up.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." He walked towards the throne room in a very slow movement. He wished to stop time but unfortunately, his father has powers strong enough to detect his aura. That's why he became a ruler. He entered the throne room and crouched down before his father.  
  
"You wished my presence, father?" He questioned him. He and his brother are the only one allowed to question him. His father gave him a firm but worried look.  
  
"Eriol, have you seen your brother?" So that's what it is, he thought.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him for the last three months." He said but in reality, he's been using his power to watch over his brother's little movements since he's so close to his descendant. He better try to be cautious about him in case he'll try to steal the pendant.  
  
"I see. Will you find your brother? I've been worried about him." He said, genuinely showing his son his concern. The blue haired boy sighed lightly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I will, father." He straightened up and bowed low. He began leaving when his father called up.  
  
"Tell Gien that I command him to come back. And get some information if he was able to find out about the pendant." Eriol once again nodded and walked out of the throne room.  
  
"Hidden motifs under son's concern, huh?" He chuckled. The only reason why his father let him come after Gien, his brother, was to perceive if he had seen the pendant. And of course, Eriol wouldn't risk his descendant life over his foster father.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"We're going, Sheifa-san." Tomoyo said as Sakura and the others too gave their goodbyes.  
  
"We'll come back." Sakura waved goodbyes and had one last glare from Keiko. Syaoran, though, was having a talk with Sheifa. Having the power of prediction and little power about fight, Sheifa stated something to Syaoran.  
  
"Be careful my brother. Something you wouldn't like is coming along the way." She cast a dark look to Gien, who's looking at Sakura, and gave a meaningful look to the amber-eyed boy.  
  
"Protect Sakura-chan, will you?" Sheifa whispered to his ear before pushing him gently to the group.  
  
"Take care, everyone!" She waved at the group as they marched off towards Orkina.  
  
After five days along the mild heat of the desert in mid afternoon, some of them chat excitedly about Orkina's great crafting pots and other arts. Some of them are grumpy about traveling again namely Meiling and Gien. But a certain young amber-eyed man was lost in thought about what her sister said. 'She's not in her usual self. Something wrong is about to happen and I wouldn't like it one bit.' He thought sourly as he looked upon Sakura conversing between Tomoyo and Yamazaki.  
  
"You know, Sakura-chan, I like the most in Orkina is their overly artistic craft!" Tomoyo exclaimed and Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop. 'For the one who's artistic, she should be amazed with herself,' She thought.  
  
"And also their refined plays!" Yamazaki joined. The girls just eyed him curiously.  
  
"They were performed by the students of Seijou high, the second best school here in Eiden. They always render a play in a festival besides Esmilia who tops in festivals. And do you know? The festival will be held on next 2 weeks!" At one moment, the auburn haired girl had a sad look with the mention of Esmilia, her hometown, but she preferred not to worry her companions.  
  
"Really? I would like to see it!" Meiling joined the growing conversation. Syaoran shifted his eye to Sakura again. At a moment, he saw a glint of depression ness in her eyes but it vanished quickly as it came. He sighed. Yamazaki's slip of tongue is becoming frequent, isn't it?  
  
"Me too!" The girl squeaked as if she had no problem of home-sick ness. They looked determined to advance faster so they may able to catch the upcoming festival and play. Syaoran smiled to himself at their resolution.  
  
After 12 long days of struggles and travelling under the heat of the desert, they reached Orkina town in mid afternoon. They went searching for an inn to rest in and to eat in. They haven't had a satisfying food during their travel due to Yamazaki's cooking.  
  
"Ah, decent food is the best, ne?" Gien exclaimed as he drank the tea the restaurant served them. They already finished their food as quickly as it came, forgetting their table manners (Except Syaoran.().  
  
"You said it right!" Exclaimed Meiling, joining the conversation. The pendant mistress just sweat dropped at how they acted.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, where does your brother live in this town?" Tomoyo asked under the racket Meiling and the others are making.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that he's studying in Seijou high with Yukito." An unexpected gleam in her eyes brought a scowl on Syaoran's face as he watched her. Apparently, that name is something to Sakura to make her like that.  
  
"Ah, Yukito, your brother's friend?" Sakura nodded as she daydreamed but, she was interrupted by Syaoran.  
  
"Then if you don't know where they are in this big place. How will you meet them?" Syaoran hissed from her side. The girl had no chance to answer when the waitress gave them their receipt to pay.  
  
"Meiling, give her the money so we can check-in and pay for all this." Meiling nodded and searched in her pocket. However, after few minutes of Meiling's frantic search, she turned to them with teary eyes.  
  
"I.I lost my wallet!" She raised her pocket to let them see the big hole over it. One scream of 'hoe!' and plenty of 'eh!' were heard all over Orkina.  
  
*====*====*  
  
A certain blue-eyed young man sighed.  
  
"If I doesn't have any magic, I wouldn't tell that the screams I just heard were from my descendant's auras." Said Eriol, shaking his head in disbelief. He raised his head, looking up ahead over the desert.  
  
"I have a long way to go, don't I?" He began walking over the sand as sandstorm started to form. He clutched something under his shirt as he chanted under his breath. He spread his armed at his sides and out of nothing, a barrier activated to protect him from the raging sandstorm.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"I still can't believe you've lost our travel money, Meiling! We entrusted you that you are responsible enough!" Syaoran yelled his anger. Sakura just poked his ribs lightly when she saw the tears forming at Meiling's eyes.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun, don't put all the blame to Meiling! Besides, it's the pocket's fault because it didn't.uhh. hold the money strong enough!" She said to lighten the mood. It's bad enough that they had to wash dishes, for 1 week to pay up all those food they had eaten, and to add up one more argument is just too much.  
  
"At least, we have a place to sleep in because we had to worked here for quite while, ne, Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo added and Syaoran couldn't help but sigh. 'Sometimes I feel they are teaming up against me.'  
  
"Fine, now, let's just finish washing all this so our aching backs can have rest." Their replies were tired 'Hai' as they went back to washing dishes, wiping tables and serving as waiter and waitress. But just as they went back to work, something let their defenses up.  
  
Sakura's head shot up as she and Syaoran felt an unmistakably magic aura. And, it is familiar to both of them.  
  
"Are you using your pendant, Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and automatically, she clutched her pendant, she felt it's aura radiating in her palm.  
  
"But it can't be, if I'm right, I'm feeling YOUR pendant's aura being used."  
  
"Why will I use it? Besides, it's coming from.that direction when I'm here." She tilted her head to face him, pointing at the opposite direction where they entered the town.  
  
"Does that mean.there's two pendants?" Syaoran asked, his eye brows knitted together as he frowned.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
It's my former master.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura squeaked, saying out loud her thoughts when the unknown voice in her mind stated it.  
  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo walked to them inquiringly as that common sight takes place.  
  
"Did you just detect something?" they nodded and their companion literally stopped what they're doing to listen.  
  
"But it's impossible. It can't be." Syaoran said. His gaze stopped to Sakura's sweating face.  
  
'How could it be?'  
  
It's too soon for you to find out, ask Keroberus, he could fill the holes you need.the voice faded from her mind solemnly.  
  
"It can, Syaoran-kun, according to the voice of the pendant, that is." She said, slowly, coming to their bags. She opened her bag and found Kero sleeping. She shook him gently.  
  
"Wake up, kero-chan, there's something going on." Instantly, Kero's eyes opened alertly and gaze at the girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes to clear his sight.  
  
"Concentrate, Kero-chan. There's two pendant auras." In response, he closed his eyes and rambled his thoughts to concentrate. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.  
  
"No doubt, this is from my former master's but how can it. He's already dead,, isn't he?" He wondered.  
  
"We can't be sure, Ker---" She was interrupted when a familiar voice called out.  
  
"I'm already here! It's time to shift." The sound of opening and closing of the dorr afterwards were heard and Kero quickly bowed his head and Sakura zipped the bag. The group waited for the man to come to the kitchen as Sakura realized whom it was when the door opened.  
  
"O-Oniichan?!" All magical presence forgotten, she said in surprise as a tall dark brown haired man, dressed in Seijou high uniform, walked in to the kitchen. He looked at the girl who called her and to the rest of the group.  
  
"Sakura? Tomoyo? How did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you're coming?" He said in the unexpected guest. The girl's eyes welled up with tears as she lunge herself to him in a tight hug.  
  
"Oniichan! I missed you so much!" She said burying her face on his shirt. The others just looked at them with a touched look on their face.except for one.  
  
"It's alright, kaibutsu*." He said, teasingly at his imouto*. The touching scene forgotten, Sakura glared at him and kicked him lightly in the shins. A yell of 'Yow!' was heard. (geez, a lot of yelling today, don't ya think?)  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a monster! Look at yourself, you look like it more than I do!" She stuck out her tongue and so did he. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked away in defeat. A deafening silence passed them before Yamazaki decided to speak up.  
  
"Umm, Sakura-chan?" He said with uncertainty. She blinked a few times as she remembered them being there.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is my oniichan, Touya Kinomoto." She said with glee, nudging her brother to notice them. In reply, he bowed low to them.  
  
"Nice to meet you. It's good to know that she no have lots of friends even if she is a kaijuu." He smirked at her as she glared up at him warningly when he sensed someone looking at him rather with a scowl on his face. He turned to a certain amber-eyed boy who scowled at him. He decided that he didn't like him one bit. (Yes, I guess you already know what will come up next.) They glared at each other with much determination in unknown reason. Unfortunately (For them.), the waitress stepped inside the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Touya-kun, I guess it's time to shift, take their place, okay?" She said as their glaring competition broke.  
  
"Okay." He said grumpily.  
  
"Okay guys, follow me. I'll lead you to your respective rooms." Several sighs and 'Yey's are heard as they raced up to the waitress' side when Touya called out.  
  
"No, let them stay in my house. I'll just pay up what they did." He said putting on the apron (() as all eyes, including the waitress, blinked in surprise at him.  
  
"Arigatou, oniichan*." Sakura smiled warmly at him, which Touya gladly returned.  
  
"Wait for me outside." He said shortly and all of them nodded.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Follow Eriol to where he's going. He has power more than mine." The emperor admitted as he paced the room, looking expectantly at the soldier in front of him.  
  
"He might come across the master of the pendant we're looking for." Instantly, the soldier just nodded and bowed lowly, leaving the room quietly.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"So that's it? You just miss me so you went here?" Touya asked disbelievingly. The mistress pouted.  
  
"So what if it's just it?" Sakura asked back. It's half true that she went here for her brother but there's no way she would tell him about a certain pendant.  
  
"Then how could you explain why this people are with you, hn?" Touya asked, smirking. Sakura just sweat dropped, looking over her shoulders to see her group doing the same.  
  
"I, uhh, met them on my way here!" She stuttered, looking as if he was about to snap her neck. He still looked at her suspiciously when his eyes trailed down towards her neck.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" her brother pointed at her collar and when her gaze went down, she gulped.  
  
"It's nothing, I saw it on our way here." She lied.  
  
"It looks oddly familiar." He put his hand over it gently.  
  
"I think its name was.was." Sakura looked down at him, to her, he became oddly weird while he was looking at it.  
  
"Northern star!" She filled up for him; he looked up at her dubiously.  
  
"Well anyway," He straightened up. "I know you're all tired so you can sleep here." He said as he directed each one of them to their respected places. His home was amazingly big since he lived here alone. Or so they thought.  
  
"Tadaima*" The sound of the door opening and closing coming from the kitchen was heard as they stopped from their tracks.  
  
"Onii-chan, who.?" Sakura asked when the stranger stepped in to the hallway from kitchen to living room.  
  
"Ah, Yukit---" Touya was mildly interrupted by a girl named Sakura.  
  
"Yu-Yukito-san?!" She stuttered as she saw Yukito, tall gray haired man; her crush, entered the room.  
  
"Ara*! Sakura-chan?! What are you doing here?" He asked with genuine surprise. She smiled shyly to him as they all retreat back to the living room to explain it all again to the new comer. But this time, someone is having a hard time telling it because of her admiration. Though, someone is busy glaring at the new comer for drawing attention to his.  
  
"And t-then we c-came here t-to s-see how he w-was doi-ing." She said, suddenly found the floor was interesting than the man called Yukito in front of her.  
  
"I see. Touya, you're so lucky to have a sister like Sakura, you know." He said, nudging Touya's elbow as he looked away at his smiling friend.  
  
"I don't care," he muttered. The smiling man glanced at her companions.  
  
"Who are they, Sakura?" He said while Sakura's face lit up and looked at her comrades.  
  
"They are Tomoyo-chan, you knew her back in Esmilia. Yamazaki-kun, Meiling- chan, Gien-kun and Syaoran-kun. I met all of them on our way to Orkina." She gestured her hands to each one of them when their names were called. Syaoran glared at her friend as she went on, they were completely unaware of what he was giving them.  
  
"Well, anyway, it's good to see you again, Sakura-chan. But I think from your travel, you bath and sleep, am I right?" Yukito asked kindly and she nodded eagerly. She can't wait for that tub to be filled with hot water and her soft jumpy bed.  
  
"Well, get going then so you can sleep and take bath to feel refresh." Touya said. Each one of them thanked them and headed of to either bathroom of bedroom (Though, we all know Syaoran just gives them glares and Touya replies back, right?).  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Soldiers, we are to seek the pendant of powers in Orkina and Desuria." A general bellowed at the stiffed soldiers as they marched off to their motor flew by flying monster (it was created by the emperor to have a faster transporter which drained him /*he's weak/.) to Orkina. Definitely, Sakura and the others are going to have a lot of trouble.  
  
*====*====*  
  
After seven days, Syaoran stared off out the window with his chin to his hands. He has nothing to do since he doesn't like shopping with annoying Meiling and the others. He can't train because of Sakura's brother and Yukito. He snarled. Yukito and Sakura always spent with each other ever since they came here. He can't take the jealousy to arouse on him with unknown reason. Somehow, a pang of regret stabbed him sharply when he permitted Sakura to come to Orkina. Stupid compassion of mine took over that time, he thought. If he hadn't did that, she won't meet Yukito and him to be jealous but, of course, he wouldn't admit that to anyone. However, it was Sakura's sad expression that drove him to let her go to her liked place.  
  
He sighed. 'What happened to me this months lately? Did I changed so much?' After a few moments, he already knew the answers. 'Yep, I changed greatly from the great stoic Li Syaoran to a merciful person. God, How did that certain person changed me so much? .' He stopped his thoughts.  
  
"I'm talking to myself again." He said to himself, putting his gaze off the setting sun as he shook his head furiously.  
  
"Whom are you talking with?" Someone asked him curiously as he peeked up to see who it is, to his surprise. He shrugged.  
  
"No one in particular. Why are you here? Did Yukito already left?" He said peevishly as he placed his arms on his chest while the girl just gaped at him cutely.  
  
"What do you mean? Oh yeah, I just want to ask you if you want to come with me." She stated smilingly and Syaoran looked up at him from his sitting position.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We ran out of kitchen supplies and Touya-niichan gave me some errands to do. I want you to help me out, will you?" She pleadingly asked, offering a hand for him to stand up. He raised his one eyebrow.  
  
"So, Sakura, do I really look like a maid to you?" He asked sarcastically and she blinked a few times. After a few moments, she giggled.  
  
"Hai, you were. So maid Syaoran, let's go and accompany me to the market." She gave him a cheery smile when he gave him the death glare and pulled him up. He just sighed and came to her. It's better than to just sit here and watch the townspeople walk.  
  
*====*====*  
  
Later that day, they roam around the places after the long errand. Her brother is away from home this time of hour for some practice and wouldn't probably mind if they visit some beautiful places in Orkina. For a desert place, it's a great town. Clutching her errands, she led her way out of the crowded spots when she bumped to someone.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called as he found her on the ground with someone offering a hand to her.  
  
"Gomen. Daijoubu desu ka?" A gentle- woman voice spoke from above her. She caressed her aching butt as she stood up with the help of the woman.  
  
"Y-yeah." She uttered and she gazed up at her.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I wasn't looking." The woman apologized at her as she gaped at her. The red- haired woman smiled at her deprecatorily.  
  
"No, It's all right. I wasn't looking either." The woman smiled then looked thoughtful.  
  
"Say, why are you here? Aren't you two kids supposed to be at school?" She said, curiously.  
  
"We aren't from here." The girl said sheepishly.  
  
"We?" The woman said inquisituriently. But deep inside, smiled knowingly. Sakura looked around for her missing company when he suddenly appeared at her side. She held the surprise shriek to herself and let them selves introduce, completely unaware of the glare Syaoran is giving the woman.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is Li Syaoran, we're travelers." She said, smiling sweetly at her. At Sakura's name, the woman's eyes flashed down to Sakura's chest, where the pendant was hid, in the blink of the eye. It was unnoticed by Sakura, usually, but Syaoran's intense gaze at her saw it.  
  
"I'm, hajishimashite*." She bowed low and smiled at them.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Nande?! You're participating in the play?!" Sakura stood up from the table as she stared unbelievingly at her brother, as much as his companions gave him.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" he raised an eyebrow to her and Sakura sit back down as she stared at the unmoving floor.  
  
"Ne, onii-chan, when and where will the play be?" She asked.  
  
"At the Seijou High," Yamazaki answered for him.  
  
"I see, let's go there. We can, can't we?" Sakura said, eagerly. A sudden change at her personality shocked them but as soon as they cope up.  
  
"Sure, Sakura-chan and." Tomoyo went close to her and whispered to her ear. ".Wear the dress I sewed for you from Desuria, okay?" Sakura blushed and nodded slowly. It's the right moment to wear that. A certain memory played on her mind.  
  
---} Flashback {---  
  
"See, you're beautiful on that, Sakura-chan!" The violet-eyed girl squealed in delight. Indeed, the girl, Sakura, who's in front of her looked beautiful thanks to Tomoyo's great sewing. She's dressed in a light green with light pink ribbons at the end of the sleeves. It's slightly above the knee and it has a lot of laces at the sides. Sakura's hair was braided in a headband form tied with emerald green ribbon that matches the color of her eyes. Sakura spun, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled, Tomoyo done a good job today. She loved the dressed as a matter of fact though she doesn't show it or by tomorrow, she'll have tons of dresses to wear. She stopped her thoughts when she heard a girl at her side whined.  
  
"Ne Daidouji, why do I have to wear some of your get ups too?!" Meiling said.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled knowingly, thinking the same thought: It fits her. Meiling dress a fitted red chinese blouse with a blooming flower all over it. Her dress goes beyond her feet. Her hair is in her bun form, as usual because Meiling insisted that it should not be changed too, but Tomoyo braided the endings of her hair. And her sleeves are also tied with darkish pink ribbon. Just the same, it really looks good on you.  
  
"Answer me!" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I just got a lot of good fabric and I thought a good outfit for you. Why? Don't you like it? It really fits you!" Tomoyo said, contented with her work. It took her ten days to do it since they left to see the whole Desuria town. She saw some good fabrics and she bought it. They're supposed to buy dresses but Tomoyo insisted to Sheifa when she saw good fabrics that she can create elegant dresses out of it. Sheifa is interested and let her.  
  
Meiling crossed her arms on her chest and Tomoyo continued. "Well, if you don't want it, I'll just give it to Sakura-chan...Maybe it fits her too. Maybe when Li-kun see Sakura in that dress of yours, he might like her..." she was about to come to Meiling to pull it out of her but Meiling suddenly avoided in her touch.  
  
"Yada*, I...I like it...Don't take it and give to...that Kinomoto." Meiling said quietly as Tomoyo smiled triumphantly. She planned that. It really fitted her so it's a waste if she doesn't like it so Tomoyo finds a way how to get her work all worth it...  
  
---} End of Flashback {---  
  
She giggled as it attracts their attention. She glanced at Meiling, who's rather quiet whole day.  
  
"Ne, Meiling-chan, you'll wear it too, right?" Meiling let her gaze turn to Sakura, who winked at her, as she was led to memory lanes just like Sakura.  
  
"NO!" She bellowed, blushing. Sakura giggled and whispered to Tomoyo. Both were thinking the same thought: 'She'll wear it.'. The other's just sighed wondering what the hell they were talking about.  
  
*====*====*  
  
Two days later and people are busy preparing for the festival two days from now. Touya and Yukito are already at their school for the final rehearsals while Sakura and the others are window-shopping.  
  
"I can't believe I'll actually see my brother at school and with that play too!" She exclaimed. Syaoran can't help but just smile a bit. Sakura really missed her brother dearly.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you. After all, you've been away from him since four years ago, right?" Tomoyo asked her dear friend and she nodded in response.  
  
"What's their play anyway?" Gien interrupted.  
  
"It's called Cinderella. An ancient folk tale of our ancestors." Yamazaki answered.  
  
"You mean the tale that is about the princess and prince right?" Meiling stated.  
  
"Yep, but I don't want to tell you the story. It'll spoil the play." He said simply, stubbornly smiling.  
  
"You have a point there." Gien said when he noticed someone's giving him a stare. He abruptly spun around and saw a young blue-eyed man winked at him. He knew him.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'll be back." Gien said between their conversation and ran towards that person. The group just gave him strange looks at his back.  
  
Gien round at the corner and saw the same man who looked at him.  
  
"Brother." Gien muttered and the young man smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, my twin brother." He said solemnly.  
  
"Did father send you? To find me or the pendant?" He asked hastily.  
  
"Both." He replied simply.  
  
"Are you turning against me, Eriol?" Gien asked Eriol and he just smiled at him. Gien knew Eriol has powers more than him and can detect the power of Li and of course, Sakura.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
To be Continued... ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
FINISHED!, At least I've update but sorry if it's short.I promise or at least deal with you that I'll update two weeks from now again!!! Don't argue! I have other fics and things to do that it's hard to comply with all of it..I'm sorry for not updating at least ..forever!!! Don't worry, I'll make it up you..READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh yeah, If you want to see when I'll update, see my bio!!!  
  
~Sakura2649 


	11. Exposition of Sakura's Identity

Hello! Oh yeah, I've already posted it the other day but if some of you had noticed, I forgot to put comments in this PART! Well anyway, I know I've broken every single promise I had with you. But oh well, at least I had updated! Umm.what else? And thanks for reviewing my last chapter!!! Please, once again, put your name on it so I could thank you.  
  
*Sakura-chan = Check it out until Chapter10! *Hana-lai= I didn't know you're a Filipino! I guess you've seen my bio! Thanks for reviewing, wish you would do it again! *Pink CherryBlossom= Haha! No need to pound yourself! Neither did I thought I would make them twins at first though I first thought I I'll make them siblings. Thanks for reviewing! I remembered you had reviewed chapters ago, right?! *Devil =Nope, I'm not going to tell you! Just read the chapter below and you'll know his purpose! *Kinis= Of course I will make sure they'll fall in love with each other! ~wink~ After all, these is a S+S story! But I'm not going to tell when! It's a secret! ~Smiles~  
  
*The anonymous reviewers! =Waahh! Thank you for reviewing my chapters! You almost occupied the last 2 pages of my review list! Thank you very much!!!! And please write your name at least to let me honor your names.  
  
*Czeon27 *Lucifer *Honoria  
  
Thanks! And Please, My first language is not English!!!! Now, to not further hold you back, I'll be on with the story!!!!  
  
------------------------ Symbols' meanings  
  
[ ]- its like additional thing which happens that I don't need to emphasis.  
  
---} {--- - Flash backs  
  
__* *__ - One person's point of view  
  
*====*====* - another scene happening.  
  
( ) - Author's notes, or at least what I think when that happens.  
  
* - Japanese words, translations will be at the bottom with my goodbye address.  
  
" " - the things they say.  
  
' ' - thoughts.  
  
Last Chapter's end.  
  
"What's their play anyway?" Gien interrupted.  
  
"It's called Cinderella. An ancient folk tale of our ancestors." Yamazaki answered.  
  
"You mean the tale that is about the princess and prince right?" Meiling stated.  
  
"Yep, but I don't want to tell you the story. It'll spoil the play." He said simply, stubbornly smiling.  
  
"You have a point there." Gien said when he noticed someone's giving him a stare. He abruptly spun around and saw a young blue-eyed man winked at him. He knew him.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'll be back." Gien said between their conversation and ran towards that person. The group just gave him strange looks at his back.  
  
Gien round at the corner and saw the same man who looked at him.  
  
"Brother." Gien muttered and the young man smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, my twin brother." He said solemnly.  
  
"Did father send you? To find me or the pendant?" He asked hastily.  
  
"Both." He replied simply.  
  
"Are you turning against me, Eriol?" Gien asked Eriol and he just smiled at him. Gien knew Eriol has powers more than him and can detect the power of Li and of course, Sakura.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
To be Continued... ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The pendant Showed Us The Way To Our Hearts  
  
Chapter: Exposition of the pendant mistress!  
  
By Sakura2649  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Gien asked his twin brother anxiously, cocking his head at his side.  
  
"I mean what I said. You'll know once the time comes." He said calmly, his face plastered with a serene smile.  
  
"It's not time to let me answer some of you riddles brother! I need to know if."  
  
Eriol suddenly appeared at his side and put a finger to his lips to silence him. He immediately obeyed and gazed at his brother intently as if looking for answers.  
  
"We can't say the name of her. They'll know." He whispered and Gien couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Eriol gave a quick glance over the sky and Gien followed suit. And he immediately looked back down. There were two soldiers in the top of the roof they just glanced and apparently, they're watching both of their moves. Eriol gave him a warning stare and his twin understood quickly.  
  
"Okay, I'll go buy us some drinks to talk about what happened in our palace while I'm gone." Gien took off and just then, the blue-eyed sorcerer felt the sweet aura coming to his way.  
  
"Gien-kun!" She called out from the crowd when she saw a man with blue eyes gazed at her and she immediately assumed it was Gien. Though she felt something's wrong with his aura, she skipped towards him and the others followed her curiously. Once again, Syaoran escaped a growl from his strained throat.  
  
"Gien-kun, here you are! I thought you'll be back after a minute?!" She asked but the man wasn't listening to her but just observed her. 'She looked even more beautiful in personal.' he thought unconsciously before snapping out of his mind.  
  
"Iie, you've mistaken. I'm not Gien." The strange man said, smiling at her confused cute face.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"You're not Gien?" Yamazaki interrupted and Eriol nodded. But before they could talk further, Gien came back with his hands full of drinking juice.  
  
"Sakura!" He skipped happily towards her when he realized something about Eriol. The way his twin sorcerer looked at her is like he knew everything about her. When he turned to him, he gave Gien a meaningful look and walked towards him. Before he gave other signs, he immediately spun to the group. He already expected what to happen next.  
  
"Gien-kun, what's happening? Are you playing a joke on us or something?" Tomoyo's voice was heard over the crowd that had made the group to look at her then back to Gien who sighed in defeat.  
  
"He's. my twin brother, Eriol. uhh." Gien stuttered, gesturing his hand to his twin brother.  
  
"Hirigizawa." Eriol filled for Gien, and his smile never wavered.  
  
"Hirigizawa? That means you're a Hirigizawa too?" Meiling echoed and glanced at Gien and saw him nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Sorry, I hadn't said it before." His hands found their way to the back of his head.  
  
"And I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She bowed and he also did in return.  
  
"This is Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend. Li Meiling, Yamazaki Takashi, and Li Syaoran." She introduced one by one as they bowed. Though, all the while, Syaoran is busy glaring at them and at the same time, felt strange sensation. He narrowed his eyes for anything and at the back of his mind.  
  
'There's magic around.' He silently cursed, cautiously looked around and of course, Sakura noticed his behavior.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Concentrate." He whispered, half glancing at her wondering face.  
  
She nodded absently and concentrated on anything that could have interrupted Syaoran from glaring. Her eyes snapped open and began looking around them too, readying herself. Apparently, Eriol knew what is the cause of these actions. He closed his eyes briefly and immediately, the aura that was leaking sealed off. The couple glanced at each other, too shock to notice how their noses touched. It took them five seconds to know what they were in and quickly turned around, putting enough distance to keep feeling the heat from their body.  
  
"It's gone." The girl stuttered.  
  
"Yeah." 'How did that happened?' The chestnut haired young man wondered as well as the pendant mistress.  
  
"What's gone, Syaoran?" Meiling asked curiously, half looking suspiciously at Sakura.  
  
"Nothing. Must have been our imagination." Syaoran announced, straightening up. He glanced to Eriol's direction and growled at him. His reply was to wink.  
  
"Well, I better go now, Gien. Father asked me an errand." With that, he stared at Gien for five seconds and left.  
  
"Well, let's go too, we have to get back to your brother's hou." Yamazaki trailed off when Sakura suddenly collapsed at his side with a cry of 'hoe!' at his ear.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said when she had bumped again to a person. Dejavu runs through his veins when he looked up towards the woman she bashed with.  
  
"You again." He groaned, glaring, as he saw a red haired woman with worry painted on her face. Sakura looked up as she straightened up, to see what caused Syaoran to groan, and gaped.  
  
"Miss Mizuki!" She said and Mizuki smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan and sorry for making you fall. I'm just in a hurry."  
  
"Don't worry, Mizuki-sensei, I'm fine, really. And let me introduce to you my friends. Li Syaoran, as you already knew,." Her statement received a growl from her certain comrade.  
  
"This is Meiling-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Gien-kun." She happily said, counting how many times she had introduced herself and the others. The quietness of Mizuki brought Sakura to look at her and saw her puzzled expression. Her eyes were directed to someone on her right. Gien.  
  
"Young Master." She muttered under her breath, hoping no one had heard her, but Sakura and Syaoran suddenly looked at her, baffled. The stern look on Gien told her to shut up and Kaho, immediately, looked at the two pair of eyes looking at her searchingly. She tried her best to make them forget all about what she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, but I really have to go. I'm late for the practice!" She exclaimed desperately, silently pleading to her friends to let her go now.  
  
"What practice, Mizuki-sempai?" Tomoyo asked, she was completely unaware of their actions.  
  
"You see, Seijou high is going to present for the coming festival and I'm their instructor. I'm already late for our rehearsal." She stated, making Sakura gasped. She smiled inwardly. 'That would make her forget my mistake.' She thought, glancing at Gien to see him gazing at her. She nodded quickly, understanding his unspoken request.  
  
"You're the director?" Mizuki quickly snapped back and nodded urgently.  
  
"Can we come? My brother, Kinomoto Touya, is a character in your play. I would like to see him." She pleaded.  
  
"Sure, if you really want to come. And let's go." She said, and it received three squeals and one grunt.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Cinderella! Cinderella!" The prince called out while coming down the stairs. He is trying to reach out towards Cinderella. Because when the bell rang, she mysteriously went out of the castle and just left one of her glassy slippers.  
  
"Cut!" The prince stopped immediately and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You shouldn't shout like you're just shouting. You should call out with emotions. Imagine that it was your beloved who's going to leave you and you can't do anything." Mizuki said from the top box along with Sakura's group. They had been coming in this theatre ever since they met her, at least three days ago. They could see the Touya who played the prince nodded with determination as they went to their respective places again to wait for Kaho to let them repeat the scene all over again.  
  
"Sorry, even though our play is going to be present in at least five days from now, (If you're wondering why it's five days when the festival happens on coming two days, it's because there are many activities in this festival, they decided to let it be for a week. Their play would be on the last day of festival. So, obviously, the festival started this day.).They still can't perfect it." She apologized. They shook their heads.  
  
"No, I think its great." Tomoyo said calmly. The director smiled at them  
  
"Yeah, I know my brother could do it." Sakura reassured her as Mizuki winked at Syaoran, who shrugged his shoulders, and at Sakura. The girl just wonder what she means with that.  
  
"Okay, start all over that scene again." The glint in Mizuki's eyes told Syaoran that she's planning something.  
  
They started moving again until the bell rang, which means the princess should leave the dance floor by now. It all went well since the prince did excellent job calling out with emotions, but something happened that they hadn't expected. While Cinderella was coming down stairs and the prince trying to catch up with her, the wooden stairs collapsed and the actors fall off.  
  
"Touya-niichan!" Sakura yelled from the top box, tears started to form in her eyes. However, Syaoran felt magic the moment it crumpled. He looked around, trying to make sure the magic he felt wasn't his imagination. No one could assure him that he is feeling magic since obviously, Sakura hadn't sense it and the magic was now long gone.  
  
"Come on, guys, help me with this." Mizuki stood up and went downstairs and assisted the other students getting the fallen woods form the injured Cinderella and Touya.  
  
"Oniichan!" Sakura said, making her way towards her brother. He sat up and caressed his broken arm.  
  
"I'm fine, Sakura." He said, wiping his imouto's tears.  
  
"Are you all right, Kinomoto?" Kaho asked, genuine concern on her face. Touya looked at her disbelievingly and afterwards, relaxed, sighing.  
  
"I'm fine though I think I've broken my arm." He gestured her to look at his arm and she gasped.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"And I think I can't play either." A girl squeaked while others gasped. They saw her foot is still buried in big wood.  
  
"My, class, please help me." Mizuki went towards her and tried to lift the big wood.  
  
"We were trying, sensei, but it's too big." They explained, and she looked around helpless. Sakura gaped at them and tried to think of something to help them. A brilliant idea flashed on her mind and she glanced around for a hiding place. She soon hid over something and chanted.  
  
"O Pearl wings pendant, Pendant of power grant my wish... Let it happen as I command Save the girl's life!" She said and soon, she felt her power drain a little.  
  
A light pink struck towards the girl under the weight of the timber on her foot and lifted it a bit to let the people helping her could at least. The persons who had lifted it up earlier gasped when it suddenly felt lighter. They quickly put it aside and went to the girl's side as she groaned. Syaoran looked at the back stage and saw pale Sakura coming from it. He approached her side to support her balance.  
  
"You shouldn't use your power too much. A while ago, I felt strong magic emanating around this town. They might track you down. And besides.it'll weaken you." She smiled weakly at his concern and gently held his shoulder.  
  
"I'm all right. As long as I can help people around me, I'll be just fine. You don't have to bother yourself in concern of me. I can take care of myself." She said and Syaoran couldn't hide the blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
  
"No, you still can't, miss stubborn little pendant mistress." He tapped her nose. Sakura was quite surprise with his unconscious action. "You got your aura weaken by just performing a small job. Don't drain yourself too much, miss good lady." He teased and she pouts playfully. He just loved her being that way. He hates it when things get awkward when she smiles.  
  
All of a sudden, tower of shadow made them look in front of them to see Touya, his good hand on a scolding position on his hips, glaring at them. Syaoran scowled when he suddenly felt little at the tower man.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" He snatched her, with a little struggle from him, with a growl, which the boy gratefully returned.  
  
"I did nothing to her, for your information. I just saw her pale at the back stage part." He stubbornly placed his arms on his chest and glanced shortly at her still pale face.  
  
"Touya, don't shout at him! He had nothing to with me being weak!" The young woman said indignantly, defending for Syaoran. "I just felt migraine and I'm lucky that Syaoran saw me or I might have fall unconscious back there!" She lied, half true, but there's no need to tell anything to do with the pendant. Touya stared at the girl intently, searching for the whole truth, before he sighed and guided her to the nearest seat, followed by inquiring friends.  
  
"You behave here while we clear all this mess up." He went back to his injured friends, thinking what he felt from Sakura's aura a while ago. He let the first-aid officers tend his arm.  
  
"Did you use it again, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously and the mistress couldn't help but stuck her tongue sheepishly, nodding.  
  
"I'm glad you wanted to help people but like kero-chan said, it's best to 'only' perform it when necessary." She scolded and was about to do a lot more when Meiling interrupted something.  
  
"Kero-chan?" She echoed from Tomoyo where the three, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran, flinched.  
  
"Don't tell me you're starting to be Yamazaki II, the tongue slipper?" Syaoran joked. The mistress had fits of laughter while Tomoyo pouted. The slit-eyed boy made a violent reaction and pound at Syaoran's ribs lightly.  
  
"Hey! You're a meanie."  
  
"Wait a second, guys. Who's this Kero-chan you were talking about, hn?" Meiling went back to the topic, completely unaffected by their changing topics. They went silent until sakura tried to let something out of her mouth but no sounds came out.  
  
"Remember the uhh.doll back at Sirca? The one you always find at the kitchen?" Tomoyo uncertainly stated where Meiling nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"It is him who they were talking about. He's the guardian of the sealed cursed box to protect the pendant. In short, it's Keroberus." Syaoran said bluntly, as if he had no interest about the subject. Meiling held the gasp and gave them expressionless face.  
  
"No doubt. I always thought something is weird about that stuffed animal. Besides according to the elders, when the redeemer comes, the sealed beast named Keroberus will be awakened and guide its mistress." She announced her knowledge. Yamazaki fully understood it once it was explained, being around Syaoran for years had some good use but Gien, the new in the group, hadn't figured out what they were talking about.  
  
"Hey, can somebody please explain what you all talking about?" He voiced out his thoughts, feeling a little out-of-place. They looked one another and all stopped to Sakura.  
  
"You explain, since you have all the knowledge about it, pendant mistress." Syaoran grinned at her, gently patting her back. She gave him a unserious glare and explained and re-explained it all to Gien in whispers. They couldn't risk for others to hear about something as precious as this. Once in a while, Mizuki glanced to their side and then back to tending the injuries, brought by the incident, of the students.  
  
After a few minutes, the whole crowd inside, what you could consider as a theatre, silenced with the clap of Mizuki.  
  
"Everybody, please listen up!" All attention turned to her. "Five days to go before you all will go in a real stage. And unfortunately, the prince and Cinderella, the leading lady and man in this play is injured and couldn't possibly perform very well." They all looked down, dreading for her coming conclusion.  
  
"Excuse me, I think you shouldn't postpone the play. I know I'm not supposed to do this but please believe me that many are excited to see your play. We saw it since three days ago and I can say it's really fantastic. Don't quit it now." Sakura pleaded, all turned to look at her. Some are expressionless, others are puzzled; others felt the same. One certain person smiled and came to her conclusion.  
  
"Dear Sakura-chan, how could you think, after all this rehearsals and stuffs, we're going to quit?" She smiled warmly. They all felt hopes in their hearts but held the same question.  
  
"Who will replace Cinderella and the prince?" Touya and Sakura blurted out. The siblings, huh? She thought. Their question brought her smile grew into a grin like Cheshire cat's as she scanned the crowd. Somehow, after few minutes of dreading, her eyes landed to Sakura and Syaoran and she pointed at them. Startled, they flinched backwards at the next words of Mizuki. 'I thought she has something on her mind.' The amber-eyed boy contemplated.  
  
"Being only the available persons and seen the script with me in the top box, they will be Cinderella and the prince of the story in replaced of Touya and Yukino!" She said, as they staggered at her decision. But soon enough, the firmed look in the director's eyes made them feel that she wouldn't change her decision and live with it, they clapped their hands. It was better than to let the play postponed even though their leading actors now are younger than them. And cute, they soon realized how great the couple could be.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's protest were unheard due to the crowding of people at them (Kawaii! Some of them said.) and sighing in defeat, they just let God guide them in this days to come.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Orkina town, enclosing to our place." A soldier stated over the overwhelming sandstorm. However, they were undaunted because of the support their serving vehicles. Soon enough, Orkina town went clear on their view as they saw the crowds all around. It was already festival week.  
  
*====*====*  
  
Five days passed by, and a couple found them exhausting and exciting days. They had bee practicing all day in place of leading man and lady in the play of Seijou high. Luckily, at their last day, they give them time to rest for the play that night. All morning and afternoon were given to them as a treat for being good, and they had a rehearsal-free that time. Although, they regretted it soon enough, they should have rest before the play.  
  
"Sakura-chan, wake up. Mizuki sensei told you to be wearing your costume at seven and come with Li-kun at the theatre for final instructions." The sleepy girl heard Tomoyo and her tapping on her cheek.  
  
"But I'm still sleepy, I cannot perform well at this state, let me sleep first." Before she knew, she was lifted up from her comfy bed and carried by a man. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran, already wearing a creamed color tuxedo, carrying her towards the bathroom. Tomoyo, who was carrying her clothes and make-up, followed them closely as Syaoran deposited the girl to the bathroom with Tomoyo.  
  
"Nice tuxs, Syaoran-kun." She said, pleasingly. Syaoran gave her lopsided grin as he closed the bathroom for her to change.  
  
  
  
"Done!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily as she led the girl outside the bathroom after several minutes. Syaoran was already at the door, waiting for them, when he stared her.  
  
The sides of her short hair was braided and tied with light green ribbon. Her first cloth was a maroon shabby dress going down to her ankle, with patches and on top was a dark gray apron with patches and artificial dirt, for the first sequence of scenes. They hadn't said anything about what she will wear in the dance for the following scenes but she knew it would be something gorgeous.  
  
He smirked, "Let's go, my slave." He arched an arm to let it be held by her but it was pushed down by her poke.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun, you're such a meanie." She pouted, putting her arms at her chest before gazing up at her. He grinned at her.  
  
"Forgive me?" He playfully said. She smiled but looked away to hide it.  
  
"Apology accepted." She stated before smiling broadly at him, taking his free arm with her hand. He blushed at her unintentional action.  
  
"Let's go, my prince." He joked but still, Syaoran found it hard not to chuckle.  
  
"I'm willing to go with you, Cinderella." He played along. She looked startled at first but she soon smiled sweetly. 'When did he become so playful?' she thought as she ran her way towards the theatre.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Eriol, I have found your brother."  
  
"Yes, I've seen him too, along with my descendants." He answered calmly, not taking his eyes off the book, flipping one after another. The red haired woman seemed not to be too much affected by his reply.  
  
He continued. "Syaoran and Sakura's auras seemed to be troubled and glad. What kind of test were you giving to put them into anyway?" Eriol finally looked up to find the woman smirking. He arched his eyebrow inquiringly at her.  
  
"Well, let's just say, even if they knew how to fight or something like that, it doesn't proved that they trust each other and built up certain friendship and more." She said, smiling sweetly at her master.  
  
"I see." He nodded his head several times; smile creeping up to his lips as he thought of her idea.  
  
"But, you know, I think that's not all you wanted to proved in all this." Her smile grew bigger. "Friendship is an understatement." He concluded. She giggled slightly before he turned his rich blue eyes back to the book.  
  
*====*====*  
  
In they went, the soldiers passed the gates, looking around for women wearing any necklaces similar to the pearl wings pendant.  
  
"Come on, we have to find the pendant now. They still might be here because of the festival." Juishito ordered and they all spread out.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Now, are you sure you're all ready?" Mizuki asked the couple, for at least fifteen times, who nodded their heads in response.  
  
They could hear the audiences from the backstage buzzing as the actors filed the stage. The listeners all went silent as the curtains open, revealing the stars of the play. Sakura was at the center, her head bowed, and sweeping the dirt on the floor. The backdrop shows a painting, an inside of a shabby house, lining up at the back to cover the backstage. Steps from the backstage, just behind the curtain, indicated it was her time to look up and put a curious look on her face. Her 'sisters' and 'stepmother' went towards the stage and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Cinderella, I thought I told you to clean the house?! Why is it there are still dusts on the display plates." She yelled, the girl bowed her head and glanced secretly around.  
  
"Yes, madam, but I'm still sweeping. I will do it after I finished this." Her whisper, with the help of the concrete wall, built an echo, which helped the audience to hear their voice.  
  
"Forget about that. Just clean this clothes for me. It's for the dance at the castle with the prince." The girl piled bunch of lacy dresses to Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura nodded, though she didn't want to pry over, her throat found her voice. "Can I come? I promise I wouldn't be a bother!" She said eagerly, hoping they'll at least let her for her first and last dance. They looked at her with disgust.  
  
"Yuck! How can we bring such filthy slave like you?!" her stepsister snapped.  
  
"Just do what we want." The other told her and left, not bothering to see that she'd nodded, hoping the tears would come out. She felt sympathy towards her character. Her stepsisters treated her like a vermin.  
  
The night ball at the castle came and her sisters left her with many chores to do, to keep herself busy. After they're gone, she felt to her knees and cried, sobbing hard. It's easy to let her cry, one person from the backstage thought, smiling. She's such a gentle and good person after all, He thought, watching scenes unfolded until she came back to the backstage as the curtains fall back to hide them.  
  
"Nice work, Sakura." He grinned and Sakura smiled back.  
  
She quickly pulled the shabby dress over her head and it revealed a light green with light pink ribbons at the end of the sleeves. It's slightly below the knee and it has a lot of laces at the sides. Sakura's hair was braided in a headband form tied with emerald green ribbon that matches the color of her eyes. The crew felt their jaws dropped in awe. She's beautiful in it, all thought the same but one thought beautiful is an understatement for him.  
  
Tomoyo grinned at their faces. She had begged Mizuki to let her do the costume of Sakura. The dressed girl ran towards back to the stage, with couple of other actors, merely glancing at the reaction of Syaoran. The only reaction she saw, from him, tugged her lips with a smile as she positioned herself to continue the play. Murmurs were heard from the Seijou actors as they continued the fairy tale play.  
  
Sakura entered with a new backdrop, inside of a castle, and many are now dancing. They all still looked at her in awe as Syaoran came into her view. As the script says, he would look in her direction and stare at her. She, too, gazed at him with admiration as he bowed to her and she to him. They started to dance, Syaoran holds her by the waist as she, in his neck. They stared at each other for a long time, everyone going 'hanyaan' because they made a good couple.  
  
Deep inside, Syaoran felt he was burning internally. He was going ballistic at how Sakura felt so good in his arms. He resisted the blush that wanted to burst to his cheeks. However, he didn't know, Sakura was also having a heart attack at all this. She thought of Syaoran looking so handsome at his suit, trying hard to refrain from giggling.  
  
The song died down and clock started to ring. Sakura abruptly stopped and looked from the prince to the clock. Reluctantly, she let go of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, my prince, but I have to go. Please do not follow me." With that, she ran towards the backstage as the stunt crew fixed the backdrop.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Let's go to the theatre, they might be there in any case. After all, Orkina is popular with plays." Juishito, a soldier-in-command, decided as they went in quietly inside the theatre. By the time they got in, Sakura clumsily fell down from the stairs when her glass slipper slipped from her feet purposely.  
  
"That should hurt." A soldier smirked as the girl started to stand up.  
  
That's when it happened. Juishito noticed, since they're close enough to the stage, a glimmer of a blue pearl, with northern star in it on Sakura's neck. He flinched back as if he can't believe his own eyes. Sakura hadn't perceived that the pendant slipped out by itself. The soldier looked more closely, unconsciously walking closer to the stage, and proved that he was right. It was the one described to him by the emperor. A small nasty smile tugged at his lips as he continued to watch the play. He'll pay the girl a visit later, he like to watch first. There's nothing to lose when he had found the pendant.  
  
The play ended as Sakura and Syaoran separated from their embrace, the finale of the play. They giggled after, still not believing that they had been a part of the show. Touya congratulated her with a bit of insult and she stomped his foot. Suddenly, from the top box, they heard Mizuki started to thank the audiences and started to call in the actors who participated.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, the Cinderella of the story." The girl bowed in response of the claps coming from the audiences. The soldier smiled as she looked at the audience.  
  
"Li Syaoran, the prince." He, too, bowed down in appreciation as she introduced the other actors. At last, Mizuki ended it and she went down from the top box to congratulate her successful actors and actresses.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me, Sakura-chan and Li-kun. I'm most grateful of what you've done for me." She bowed to them, smiling sweetly. Sakura warmly returned it back and Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders. She left with other students after they packed up. Tomoyo and her other companions surrounded them like media men.  
  
"You're great, Sakura-chan! You displayed a very Cinderella like!" Yamazaki exclaimed, his index finger snaked up. Meanwhile, Tomoyo clasped her hands together, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"You're simply marvelous, Sakura-chan! And you looked excellent on my dresses!" She said, cupping her own cheek, sighing. Others sweat dropped at her liveliness.  
  
However, what they hadn't expected, at least twelve large looking soldiers came and faced them, nasty smirks on their faces. Of course, our hero Syaoran, went in front of his friends protectively as his hand instinctively clutched his round ball with yin yang embedded on it (That transforms to a sword.).  
  
"Hello, I'm soldier Juishito and I wished to let you come with me or your friends will get hurt." He stated calmly, staring daggers at Sakura who cowered at the boy's back. He probably understood her actions because a growl escaped from his lips. But, he was still contemplating why did they want Her. Dreadful thought entered his mind into frightful conclusion. They can't be. he was thoroughly interrupted by the soldier  
  
"I'll take that as a no, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, the pendant mistress." They all gasped in their realization. They advanced at them and Syaoran transformed the globe into a sword. He got ready to defend his friends and there were clashing of swords. Sakura stayed behind her friends while they protect her. Though she didn't stayed like that long enough when she heard a cloth stripped. She looked up above the heads of her friends and watched with horrified look on her face. She was not the only one who stared up but also her friends.  
  
In the small battlefield, they could see blood dripping from his shoulder, pained look printed all over his face. His right shoulder had a big slash and it was spurting blood all over his costume. Tears blurred her eyesight as Syaoran stumbled back. The antagonist gave her nasty smile before advancing fast at her wounded companion. Her other friends gasped while she thought of something. She clutched the pendant tightly as she chanted.  
  
"O Pearl wings pendant, Pendant of power grant my wish... Let it happen as I command Put barrier unto my friends!" Just as told, she spread her right arm into a reaching position as warm wind surrounded Syaoran and the others from their attackers. Power drained out from her constantly, since the barrier would take energy from her as it was consumed. And it was just in time when Juishito thrust towards Syaoran's heart. Though, that solved her little problem with the boy, it still doesn't stop them from getting Sakura, who left herself out of her barrier chant.  
  
"Sakura, Watch out!" Syaoran yelled at her too late as Juishito grasped Sakura's arm in a hard grip. She winced in pain, holding back her scream. Drained power was hard enough to make stand up, what more if a guy suddenly gripped your arm tightly.  
  
"L-let go of me!" She managed to say and the guys just laughed bitterly.  
  
"How can you say that? After all this time, we managed to get you at last!" He exclaimed, excited to get his rightful award when he gave her to the emperor.  
  
"Hey, she said let go so let her go. Never hurt a woman, that's the golden rule." A voice called out from a distance. They all looked up as if they thought the voice came from above. The soldiers narrowed their eyes.  
  
"Who told you that? Our golden rule is to be number one!" One answered.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I'll try to be number one." The voice announced calmly as gust of wind surrounded them. Sakura and Syaoran felt strong power in all directions because of the wind. They could here people falling and the hand gripping Sakura was gone. She tended her arm as she saw the bad guys all unconscious on the floor. She let the barrier vanish by itself as she fell on her knees, her friends around her. One of them, however, hugged her tightly despite the pain his wound was causing him.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, Sakura! How could you left yourself out of the barrier." He was completely unaware of the shocks on their faces while he unconsciously cradled her in his arms. Sakura's features softened at his care and pulled off to give him a warm sweet smile, making Syaoran completely breathless.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I just thought even if I made a barrier for myself, I would have drain myself too much that your barriers will not hold so long. You taught me how to fight and I thought I might hold them for a while until you could think of something." She smiled sheepishly; her hand snaked towards her back head.  
  
"And what happened to that plan of yours?" Syaoran asked inquiringly; a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"Didn't work." She sighed before her thoughts built a new question. "Where do you think that magic came from? The one that had saved me?" She asked as he became thoughtful.  
  
"That.I don't know but." He winced with a cry as his wound opened again and released blood. Sakura held him still as she thought of a good idea.  
  
"Hold still, Syaoran-kun. I'll heal you." He gazed at her and saw her smile sweetly before closing her eyes.  
  
"O Pearl wings pendant, Pendant of power grant my wish... Let it happen as I command Heal my friend with thy power!"  
  
Once again, she unleashed fresh energy out of her, making its way to Syaoran's wound. It was deep so it took long. However, since Sakura is already drained, her body couldn't hold it anymore and she dropped unconscious. Her task to heal Syaoran was left unfinished, but the wound felt better now. He caught her in his arms just in time to not let her hit the floor. Her friends gasped at their dreading conclusion.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was the first to step to her friend's side but Syaoran held a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't wake her. She needs a lot of sleep." He said, staring at the sleeping beauty in his arms.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Oh my god, Eriol-san, I'm terribly sorry!" Mizuki said, bowing down.  
  
"Don't worry, they're already safe for now. Lucky that I had checked up on them on time or Skaura wouldn't have live another day." He stated, pushing his glasses up. She heaved a sigh of relief before Eriol continued.  
  
"However, they will be in a lot of trouble from now on. The soldiers knew now who she is. I wish my descendants are good hiders or they'll be goners." He said with a bit of bitter laugh. He just hoped they will be, for when time comes, they might be in grave danger.  
  
  
  
To be continued.... ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Finished! At last, there! I've updated! Wait for next okay? Be patient! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~Sakura2649 


	12. Amnesia huh?

Hi, everyone!!!! I'm back again, and Thank you for all the support!!!!! Anyway, thanks to www.kawaiisakurashrine.com for the lies I've used for Yamazaki. I'm grateful!!! And Thanks for those who've reviewed for me!!!  
  
Sakura-chan = Thanks for your inspiring review! I'm flattered and I deeply appreciate your love for my fanfic!!!!, Michiko-Sakura (My sis!)= Hey, thanks for the review!!!!!!  
  
and for the unknown reviewers= I deeply thank you!!!!!  
  
Anyway, sorry if I only updated today but I will always update if I can!!!!  
  
  
  
------------------------ Symbols' meanings  
  
[ ]- its like additional thing which happens that I don't need to emphasis.  
  
---} {--- - Flash backs  
  
__* *__ - One person's point of view  
  
*====*====* - another scene happening.  
  
( ) - Author's notes, or at least what I think when that happens.  
  
* - Japanese words, translations will be at the bottom with my goodbye address.  
  
" " - the things they say.  
  
' ' - thoughts.  
  
  
  
Last chapter's end..... ````````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Oh my god, Eriol-san, I'm terribly sorry!" Mizuki said, bowing down.  
  
"Don't worry, they're already safe for now. Lucky that I had checked up on them on time or Skaura wouldn't have live another day." He stated, pushing his glasses up. She heaved a sigh of relief before Eriol continued.  
  
"However, they will be in a lot of trouble from now on. The soldiers knew now who she is. I wish my descendants are good hiders or they'll be goners." He said with a bit of bitter laugh. He just hoped they will be, for when time comes, they might be in grave danger.  
  
  
  
To be continued.... ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The pendant Showed Us The Way To Our Hearts  
  
Chapter 10: Amnesia, huh?  
  
By Sakura2649  
  
She looked around at the familiar street near her house. Esmilia. How she missed her hometown! However, one disturbing question perturbed on her mind: Why is she here? She knew that she was with Syaoran and the others when the soldiers found out that.Oh no! She exclaimed in her thought, panicking. Oh my god! They already knew who I am! . She went silent when something got her attention. Her house, around the corner, was suddenly surrounded by at least ten big men. Soldiers! She thought, stretching out her hand. Few minutes later after they got it, they left the house with someone new on the group. She narrowed her eyes to see who it is but unfortunately, she never got a chance.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran gently shook her. She blinked her eyes open to reality and looked around.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what am I?" She asked but completely dismissed it. It was just a dream, she realized and now that she mentioned it, she can't even remember what it was.  
  
"Nan de?" She shook her head and glimpsed around. She was at her room, only Syaoran was there, though she wondered why.  
  
"Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Syaoran stated and she had a better look on him. She frowned. Her healing on his arm hadn't been completed so it left a big scar on his upper arm.  
  
"Your arm hadn't healed." She gave a guilty look and bowed down, slightly ashamed. He sighed and pushed her face up by cupping her chin, giving her a warm look.  
  
"No, don't do that, for God's sake. It's not your fault why I got this scar." She tore their eye contact but Syaoran forced her to look at him again. "I willingly will and always protect you, Sakura. We're destined to fight. It's not avoidable to have this, you know. And it's nothing, really. After you healed it a bit, I couldn't feel its pain anymore." He said, smiling warmly at her. She felt surprised, honored, glad and touched at the same time. Syaoran sure know how to make me feel better!, she thought.  
  
"Thanks for that." She said shyly, returning a sweet smile. A blush crept to his face making Sakura confused.  
  
"Well, anyway, we've got to get out of this town. They already know who we all are,." The girl sat up and pushed a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Correction: only me. They hadn't known that you're the mighty Li Syaoran of the magical Li clan!" She said proudly, and he smirked smugly.  
  
"I liked that mighty Syaoran you said, it makes me proud." She poked his ribs playfully as he flinched.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself too much." She retorted.  
  
"Anyway, back to the topic, we'll leave this town tomorrow morning. You've been asleep for three days."  
  
"Three days? I slept that long?!" She asked indignantly as the others barged in the door. Tomoyo is the first to squeal and hugged the girl.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're awake at last!" She said, as Sakura gratefully returned the bear hug.  
  
"Me too, though I still can't believe I had slept that long!" She exclaimed, giggling. The others went closer to her to, at least, pat her head, and say concerned words. Her sibling wiped the others aside and hugged his sister tightly, which received a growl from a certain boy.  
  
"What did you do to make yourself hurt! Don't do that again!" He said, as Sakura winced when he touched her arm. She noticed that it still hadn't recovered from that soldier. Her brother gave her apologetic smile as she gave him confused look.  
  
"Did you.?" She questioned but he nodded even if her question wasn't finished.  
  
"They told me." He pointed at Yamazaki as Yukito walked towards to her. Immediately, her gaze went to him as he patted her shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right, Sakura. You didn't know how concern your brother was." He laughed, making Sakura blush slightly. Every now and then, Syaoran would let out a scowl or growl for some unknown reason. And for no reasons at all, he hated this guy Yukito. Probably, it is because he is close to Sakura, but why is he acting like this, he didn't know.  
  
"Don't worry, Yukito-san. I'm fine, really." She goes hanyaan when she looked at Yukito, blushing.  
  
"Anyway, you still have other visitors." He stated as she stared expectantly at the door way as it revealed one young man and woman she's already familiar with. Gien quickly straightened and gave his brother an intense gaze.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Mizuki-sensei!" She smiled brightly at them.  
  
"I heard that you got an accident, I thought to visit you." Mizuki said.  
  
"Thanks for your concern." She got confused when Mizuki cast an apologetic look at her. She wondered why she did.  
  
"I'm here to see if you're well and to tell you that I'm about to leave toward Dalis, Gien and my home town." He said, smiling fatherly at her.  
  
"Hey, we're also leaving by tomorrow. Want to come with us?" She asked, to Syaoran's surprise, as he groaned lowly. The young man nodded, beaming.  
  
"Where are you going from here?" Touya asked finally.  
  
"No idea." She stated as she looked at her companions.  
  
"But we have to went back to Sun town." Meiling said, making the whole lot look at her. Syaoran gave her a meaningful look, his gaze shifting from Eriol and Mizuki and back to her. She nodded in utter agreement and she silent back.  
  
"Why do we have to go to Sun town?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"It's their hometown if you can recall." Yamazaki simply said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I also would like to see your mother Syaoran." Meiling sweat dropped and Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"You'll get a little weird with my mom, you know. She is more serious than me." Sakura gave him a dropped face as she processed what he said.  
  
"Dead serious?"  
  
"Dead serious," He confirmed. She couldn't think of anyone getting anymore serious than Syaoran.  
  
"In that case, at least, you're not the only one in the family." She playfully stated, two of the listeners placed knowing grins on their faces as they thought one thing: cute couple.  
  
"And what was that mean?" He leaned closely as his intense stare made Sakura melt. She shrugged her shoulders, leaning backwards, to make him get far enough. She can't let him see the blush on her face. On their backgournd, they could hear laughter from Tomoyo, growl from Meiling, Touya and Gien (who completely forgotten his brother was there!), a Yamazaki telling another lie to a dense Yukito. Obviously, they all have their own worlds.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"A letter from, soldier-in-command, Juishito, sir!" A messenger said. The emperor looked up expectantly at him.  
  
"Well? What does it say?"  
  
"Let me read it to you, sir:  
  
Your majesty, I already found who the pendant owner was and it was a girl. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura. I found her performing in a play in Orkina. She performed magic and all those stuffs to my men and to me. I felt that I needed to inform you as soon as I had found it. Unfortunately, we're still traveling back to the palace." The emperor stood up abruptly from his throne as he clapped his hands.  
  
"Wonderful! At last, we found her! Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, huh? Hmmm. Let's see, capture her family and blackmail her to give us her pendant! Ha! Brilliant idea! For now, find her and follow her everywhere, and try to get the pendant." He laughed hysterically as he felt his powers would increase with the help of the pendant.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"I am not happy!" Meiling let out a frustrated yell, squeezing the sides of her head as if she can break herself in half. They're in the middle of the desert with an unusual heat from the sun.  
  
"I know it's all natural for a desert to this kind of weather but this is not normal! It's like the sun loves us too much that he liked to heat up some more!.Ahhh!" She yelled sarcastically as suddenly, she fell. The others turned to her, surprised that she suddenly disappeared. Yamazaki tried to hold his laugh since once Meiling is out of this; he knew he'd give her chance to break his head off.  
  
"Let me get out of this quick sand! It's absorbing me down." She pleaded as she slowly sank down. Tomoyo giggled and got a glare from Meiling so she shut up. Yamazaki, Eriol and Gien are just stubbornly rooted to the sand, watching them. Syaoran just got his arms on his chest while Sakura darted forward to help Meiling.  
  
"Of all people I thought who will help, it is Kinomoto! Is Kinomoto the only one caring for me?!" She scolded. Though, others, especially the ones who knew Meiling always threaten Sakura, are very surprised. They never thought that would come out from her mouth. Sakura pulled the girl up, who was as big as she was, but she couldn't do anything more than to pull. And that's when it happened, Sakura tried to pull harder and Meiling tried to push herself up, but unfortunately for the two, Sakura fell down in the quick sand as Meiling accidentally pulled Sakura down with her.  
  
"Hoe! Help!" She cried as both of them are now stuck on the sinking ground. Tomoyo stopped giggling and looked at them in concern.  
  
"Hey, anyone wants to help them?" She asked the obvious to the guys. Syaoran and the others sighed and tried to help the two pull themselves up. After few minutes of struggles, the two finally reached relatively firm ground.  
  
"And I thought I would be stuck there forever." Sakura panted, however, Meiling became sulky.  
  
"And what the heck was that? Am I only a burden here or something?! If Sakura hadn't come with me in that sand pool, I would never be saved, am I?" She said enviously, feeling mistreated. Some of them averted their eyes and others grin sheepishly at her. She sighed in utter disbelief, as she was the first to move ahead.  
  
"Ne, Meiling-chan." Yamazaki started as Meiling gazed back at him. He and Gien were the one who helped her up while Eriol and Syaoran helped Sakura. It's only right to be grateful with them. Or not.  
  
"You're heavy, you should go on a diet. It's no wonder Sakura got pulled down with you." He said and immediately, a big red mark printed itself on his cheeks. Fuming Meiling is not someone you should take easy with.  
  
"She's scary." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who nodded in agreement, too shocked to speak.  
  
*====*====*  
  
After a day, they rested in a nearby cave as one cooked food. It was another hot day, however, it's a desert so it would be normal.  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun, How did you know that Gien-kun was here?" Sakura curiously asked Eriol when Gien glimpsed at them. He and Syaoran suddenly became alert when he heard his name.  
  
"I just felt it. You'll know it if you're twins." Eriol glanced at Gien and winked at him, knowing fully well that he was led by his magic.  
  
"I see. But I still can't believe that Gien-kun had a twin brother!" She said exasperatedly. The magician smiled at her that somehow, calmed her spirit. It also made her smile sweetly to him but these actions made Syaoran growl at the blue-eyed boy. 'How dare he to flirt with Sakura!' Syaoran thought. What surprised him thought, as if Eriol had read his thought, turned his head to him and winked.  
  
"And as if you hadn't do it." That statement made Sakura confused and made the amber-eyed boy shocked even more. 'He really knew how to read thoughts', Syaoran glared at him when Eriol smiled warmly at him. Something with the boy disturbed the young master swordsman; one thing for sure is that he can read thoughts.  
  
"What did I do, Eriol-kun?" She brought back his attention to her as he shook his head and he walked off towards Yamazaki to join their conversation.  
  
"What is that all about?" She turned to Syaoran, confused.  
  
"I don't know Sakura, but something peculiar is happening around here. Keep your defenses up, okay?" That made Sakura only more confused. Why do I have to keep my defense up with Eriol-kun?, she thought.  
  
"Ne, Gien-kun." She tried to ask it one more time to make her bewilderment disappear but, to her surprise, Gien walked away towards Yamazaki's group as if he was avoiding her incoming question. She followed him and their conversation made her thoughts vanish.  
  
"You know, about fainting?" The others nodded as Sakura exclaimed 'Hoe?'  
  
"When people first started fainting, others would think they died and bury them alive!" He said with twinkling eyes.  
  
Eriol started to join the chat, " It is so sad really. Sometimes they didn't found out that they weren't dead until weeks after. By then, the people were almost dead." The people gave them awe looks, made Yamazaki and Eriol proud, except for one that is. Meiling laughed dryly as she discovered it was a lie. It's difficult to know it if Eriol is with him but it's a lie nonetheless.  
  
"Laugh now, Meiling, but if that ever happened to you." He warned seriously when something came contact with his head.  
  
"Don't give me that, Yamazaki!" Meiling warned as everyone giggled.  
  
"Ouch! I'm mad at you and that's no lie!" He said, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
"For once, it's no lie!" She shouted all the same.  
  
"Meanie." Yamazaki muttered under his breath.  
  
"That.was another lie?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo patted her shoulder.  
  
"Yup, Sakura-chan." She said happily, oblivious with her last conversation with Eriol.  
  
*====*====*  
  
After nine insignificant and uneventful days passed by, they reached Wallidos and tried to rest there for a while.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Big comfy bed, here I come!"  
  
"Same here." Tomoyo said weakly.  
  
"Do you know? The richest man in this town got her daughter kidnapped? They said that they were still looking for her. They said she's very precious. They said that she had the pendant of powers and she was the heir." Sakura heard one gossiped to another villager. She looked at them intently when she heard her pendant.  
  
"Come on, by tomorrow, we'll travel to Sun town." Syaoran said. She snapped back to reality as she heard her friends protested.  
  
"What? But we just got in a town where we can relax and you'll tell us that we'll travel again tomorrow?" Meiling protested and others nodded in agreement. He glared at them.  
  
"And just who reminded me that we're needed urgently by mom?" Syaoran retorted and Meiling went silent.  
  
"My decision's final, we'll leave by tomorrow." They went towards their respected rooms (they rented it.) when something struck Sakura's senses. Magic. She looked around and saw that Syaoran wasn't even looking alarmed.  
  
"It means I'm the only one who felt it." She sneaked out of the apartment and broke in a run. She turned to a corner and found a couple of guys hypnotizing a pretty little girl. She had a pretty long maroon hair coming down to her waist, and bright magenta eyes. However, something else made her alert, the pendant on her neck is the same as hers. She's the girl she heard from the gossiper! And by the looks of the situation, they are planning something bad.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" The gang glanced at her and smirked evilly.  
  
"Well, well, well. We got ourselves another babe. It looks like it's our lucky day today." One of them advanced to her as her mind panicked. How can I defeat these guys? She thought when something hit her senses. Martial arts. She dodged his attacks and she leapt to his side and hit his lower back head. It made him unconscious.  
  
"Give that girl back or else, you'll have the same fate as this guy." She boldly pointed at the man lying on the floor. They all flinched back except one, the one who hypnotized the girl.  
  
"Get her." He said to the hypnotized girl as she attacked.  
  
Sakura barely survived to dodge them when the girl had managed to him her stomach. The mistress fell on her weak knees as she coughed. And that's when it happened as she was caught off guard. The girl activated an energy ball on her both palms, chanting. Sakura felt the magic and her head snapped up. Too late, the ball was released from the girl and the energy ball contacted with Sakura, pushing her back to a hard wall. She bumped her head and dropped unconscious. It's a miracle that her mind registered the man's voice calling 'Sakura' before her mind drifted to a sleep.  
  
*====*====*  
  
Tomoyo looked worriedly around for her friend.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura's missing." She glanced helplessly around as everyone went silent.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Daidouji-san. Kinomoto's here somewhere." Although, her tone was comforting, she, too, glanced around and saw no sign of the girl.  
  
"I'm going to look for her." Syaoran said, hint of fear on his tone made Meiling and Tomoyo shocked.  
  
"We'll come too." Gien and Eriol said. Eriol is also worried for her. He never thought she would go unnoticed by him. They left the building and started to run to opposite directions as Syaoran was going towards Sakura's aura.  
  
"Where the heck did that girl went into?" He said when he detected a strong magic going towards Sakura's aura.  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed and turned to the corner where Sakura was. He looked in horror. He stared as the energy ball hit Sakura and she was backed to the wall hard. With a thump, she lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" He glared at the retreating men with the mysterious hypnotized girl as he went to Sakura's side. When he sensed that she was still unconscious, he put her into her arms as Eriol came to her view.  
  
"Oh My God, What happened to her?" He had sensed the energy ball as well and went directly to them. But all of them are too late now.  
  
"She was hit in the wall. She's not in danger." He lied. The combination of a wall and energy ball is not promising to not endanger his 'good friend'. They decided to go back to the inn and treat her wounds.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"She's not waking up!" Tomoyo sobbed to tears as Meiling hugged her for comfort.  
  
"Shhh. She'll wake, Daidouji. She's a strong girl." Meiling spoke as she glimpsed at Sakura's figure on the bed. Her forehead was bandaged around and she was in a hospital dress. All her other fellows are looking at her worriedly except for one.  
  
"It's all my fault." He chanted under his breath as he raked his hand to his uncombed hair. He glanced helplessly to the girl on the hospital bed.  
  
"I should have sensed her going out of the building. I should have protected her. I should have been alert. I should fulfill my duty to her." He listed out his faults as Eriol listened.  
  
He, too, was thinking like that. He thought they be much safer with him keeping an eye even more closely to them. He even couldn't imagine his descendant's fear. For his loved one.  
  
Gien is also having a hard time. He thought she'll be safe with his strong twin with them but no, worst comes to worse. Nothing happened good so far from all their travels.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Sakura? Are you here?" Her father curiously asked at their empty house. He settled down on the couch as he sighed. Now that he's here, her daughter and son wasn't.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?" Naoko peeked at him from the door. He gazed at her and realized.  
  
"You're Sakura's friend, aren't you? Can you tell me where she went?"  
  
"They went to somewhere out of the town, sir. Tomoyo-chan asked me to look after this house while they're away." She recited.  
  
"I see. So if Tomoyo's with my daughter, I guess I have nothing to worry about." He relaxed back to the couch as Naoko asked if she could go now. He nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"It's been a long time since I hadn't been here." He let sleep come over him but unfortunately, rumbvles from outside keeps him awake.  
  
"What is that?" He asked to no one in particular and looked down at the incoming soldiers.  
  
"What is it, sir?" He asked from them before they thrust a hand at his lower back head, making him fall limp unconscious.  
  
Another soldier caught him and went out of the house. Terrified looks from their neighbors were seen as like Naoko's. Kidnapping Sakura's father wasn't a good sign. She went directly to her bird, scribbled a warning letter and slipped it to the bird's beak.  
  
"Find my friend, Tomoyo. Give her the letter, okay?" Her bird nipped her finger affectionately, as a yes, and soar up to the sky (Naoko's exceptionally intelligent bird was used as her messenger.).  
  
*====*====*  
  
Three days later, and she managed to open her eyes. Six pair of eyes stared happily at her as she came to her senses.  
  
"You finally opened your eyes." She sat up and a girl hugged her tightly. She looked around as if she was looking for something when the girl broke the hug. She gave her a strange look. Before she could say anything, the others came to her.  
  
"You nearly frighten me to death!" Another girl lay her hand to her shoulder as another two guys patted her head or smile warmly at her. But one, looked at her surprised. He went closer to her as he touched her forehead.  
  
"Why are you not genki today, Sakura?" Syaoran asked but she gave him a surprised strange look.  
  
"Sakura? Is that my name?" She asked which made everyone in the room flinch back.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, a little frightened with her friend's joke.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but who are all of you and where am I?" She asked innocently.  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Could you consider that as a cliffhanger? Well anyway, I've finished another chapter!!!! And I wouldn't update ever again......Kidding!!!! But I will, if you wouldn't Review!!!! Please REVIEW or I wouldn't continue!!!!!! Anyway, look at my bio to see is there's an update, Okay?!!!!! Please don't hesitate to push that little GO at the bottom and Review for me!!!!  
  
~Sakura2649 


	13. eight days

There!!!! Hi people!!! Here I am again! Anyway, I apologize if I didn't update fast because just last week, I was forbidden by my father not to computer because of the exams and it's a torture, I swear.. Anyway, since it's vacation week, I can update!!!! Aren't you happy?! But I wouldn't be and wouldn't update if you're not going to review!!!! Anyway, enjoy!!!!!  
  
  
  
------------------------ Symbols' meanings  
  
[ ]- its like additional thing which happens that I don't need to emphasis.  
  
---} {--- - Flash backs  
  
__* *__ - One person's point of view  
  
*====*====* - another scene happening.  
  
( ) - Author's notes, or at least what I think when that happens.  
  
* - Japanese words, translations will be at the bottom with my goodbye address.  
  
" " - the things they say.  
  
' ' - thoughts.  
  
  
  
Last chapter's end..... `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Three days later, and she managed to open her eyes. Six pair of eyes stared happily at her as she came to her senses.  
  
"You finally opened your eyes." She sat up and a girl hugged her tightly. She looked around as if she was looking for something when the girl broke the hug. She gave her a strange look. Before she could say anything, the others came to her.  
  
"You nearly frighten me to death!" Another girl lay her hand to her shoulder as another two guys patted her head or smile warmly at her. But one, looked at her surprised. He went closer to her as he touched her forehead.  
  
"Why are you not genki today, Sakura?" Syaoran asked but she gave him a surprised strange look.  
  
"Sakura? Is that my name?" She asked which made everyone in the room flinch back.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, a little frightened with her friend's joke.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but who are all of you and where am I?" She asked innocently.  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Disclaimer: It is not mine and forgive me if I hadn't put this in chap 11! I forgot.sorry.  
  
~+The pendant Showed Us The Way To Our Hearts+~ by: sakura2649  
  
Chapter: I realized my feelings  
  
  
  
"Umm, tell me, is my name Sakura or what?" She asked for the twenty sixth time in two hours since the people around her seems to be apprehensive and all quiet. At last, one nerve in Meiling's body burst, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"No, your name is Sand." She said sarcastically as the remaining group kept their eyes pasted to the floor, somewhat interested to it. Well, that's before Sakura answered Meiling.  
  
"Hontou? My name is Sand?!" She cocked her head to her side, looking innocently around her. Meiling let out a frustrated sigh and before she could advance to Sakura, Tomoyo went towards Sakura.  
  
"Please tell me, that you're all joking this up. If it is, it's time to stop, Kinomoto Sakura." She said shakingly.  
  
Again, Sakura ignorantly stared at her and the others sighed. They tried everything to Sakura but she couldn't remember anyone of them, which thoroughly depressed one particular person. He gazed at the girl with sad eyes. How could she not remember at least one of them? He put his face on his palm, hiding the guilty face behind. It's his fault. He hadn't been careful. If he had been, with Sakura that time, this wouldn't happen. He let his hands fall to his sides and glared at the space. Damn it! Those goons get to my nerves!, he thought. He was abruptly interrupted when he heard Sakura raised a little her voice.  
  
"Tell me, anyone, please. I have all rights to know who and what am I doing here!" She tried to calm down but she couldn't help but try and raise her voice. It's a little frustrating if you couldn't remember at least what had happen yesterday.  
  
"Okay, your name is Kinomoto Sakura.don't you remember us?" Gien asked as Tomoyo sobbed at Meiling's sleeves when Syaoran growled angrily. He caught Sakura turned to him and she saw his intent gaze and glare. What have she done to him to stare at her like this?  
  
"Damn it, Sakura! Just because of your bump to that stupid wall doesn't mean you have to turn to a weakling and suddenly have amnesia!" Syaoran stated hotly. However, by that time, his eyes softened, showing his true concern for her. And for him. "I mean... come on, your best friend is already crying because of you." Meiling nodded sadly as the girl in her side soaked her dress with her tears. Tomoyo stopped a moment and looked at her friend's surprised glint in her emerald eyes.  
  
Something in this girl made her feel bad and hurt inside. She cried because of her and she doesn't want to see a person crying or mourning because of her. Maybe, just like the other girl said, this girl is special to my life. This girl is my best friend and she just couldn't remember it. She blamed herself as she walked towards Tomoyo and hugged her lightly. Tomoyo gladly accepted her warmth and shed tears to another dress.  
  
"I'm sorry if I couldn't remember it and I'm sorry for making you cry." She said in soothing voice. ".I promise to try hard and remember all of you." She started backwards to break the hug and gave her designer a warm smile, somewhat patronizing. They stared at each other for a moment before Sakura spoke up.  
  
"One more question or at least two questions more.Can you tell me why I'm here and can you also tell me your names?" She addressed to everybody, before the others nodded speechlessly. For the first time, Yamazaki hadn't interrupted with his stories.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"I see.So I'm a mistress of this pendant?" She twisted the string of the necklace on her finger absently as she asked the obvious question.  
  
"Right, so basically, you have powers that could create miracles for this world." Syaoran stated.  
  
"This pretty little thing has powers?" Sakura stared, at the tantalizing northern star inside the pearl, intently.  
  
"Yep, so don't let bad guys with evil intentions to touch it." Kero added. She still couldn't believe that a stuffed animal could talk but he could nonetheless.  
  
Someone knocked to the door and Kero hid at the back of Sakura. Gien's face peeked from the lid of the door.  
  
"Sakura? I brought tea for you. The doctor said it would be good for you. He also added something that could help memory gaining." He said and invited himself inside the room and placed it in the table.  
  
The girl's face lit up. "Thanks Gien-kun, that's very sweet of you." She said, smiling too bright that she hadn't seen Gien's red face.  
  
"Well, that's all.You could carry on your conversation." He left Syaoran, Kero and Sakura as she sipped her tea.  
  
"You know, since yesterday, Gien-kun's been doing that. It's like his my guardian." She said, giggling but Syaoran's scowl made her stop.  
  
"What's up?" Sakura said as soon as she noticed it.  
  
"Nothing." That Gien boy is making move to Sakura. He's courting her! (That's the way courting is for them.any sign of affection and eagerness towards someone is called courting.), he thought angrily.  
  
"Li-kun, are you all right?" She asked worriedly. Syaoran frowned at that, she went back calling him Li.  
  
He shrugged, "I'm fine." And he came back to his old trait. He put his arms on his chest arrogantly and averted his gaze to somewhere else. Sakura's face went close to his face, when she asked, that he could almost feel her breath.  
  
"No you're not. You're getting red." Sakura insisted. Syaoran turned his back to her so she couldn't see more and sighed. Has amnesia or not, it's the same Sakura they know.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Kero-chan; it's dinner time, come down and we'll find some diner nearby." Tomoyo interrupted, peeking from the door. She smiled knowingly, seeing the blush tinted in Syaoran face.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo-chan. we'll come down now." The girl replied as she followed her friend down the stairs. Syaoran looked around before he followed. He swore he felt magic emanated from somewhere. And it's like someone he knew special has released it.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Come on, where is that girl who hypnotized Sakura?" Eriol said, frustrated. He never thought a small girl like that could produce a very strong energy ball to Sakura. He also never thought that the hypnotizing man would be so hard to find especially with a girl who has a magical aura.  
  
"Chill, Eriol-kun." Nakuru said from the mirror before she could realize that he can't chill with this kind of weather.  
  
"I can't, my dear, I have to find the girl. It's the only way to find a cure for Sakura."  
  
"What? Isn't the bump in the head gave her the amnesia?" Makuru replied confusedly.  
  
He stopped for a while and looked at the magical mirror on the table. "You think that's what happened?" He arranged his glasses properly. "That energy ball is more than you think. It shocked Sakura's cells and therefore made her forget. But there's more than that." He said darkly as Nakuru fidgeted from his view nervously.  
  
"That energy ball is very rare for to be seen but I knew what it could do. It cast spell to Sakura and if that girl wouldn't reverse it, it would be very dangerous."  
  
"And what is the spell?" She said nervously.  
  
"The spell of life-span (that's the best I could think of.). It would shorten one's life until one die. Day after day, she will weaken and of course. You know what would happen," Eriol said as Nakuru predicted the 'But' statement to follow.  
  
"But it could be reverse if the girl would undo the spell and that would only happen if I find them." He continued his work.  
  
*====*====*  
  
Three days later and Sakura still hadn't remembered anything about them but she hadn't stopped from finding it out.  
  
"Sakura! Come on, you're getting behind!" Tomoyo shouted happily. They seemed to be back again as if nothing happened. They're going to a mall to buy something or at least they will. Sakura's birthday will be in a week and they'll shop for it. Though since Sakura couldn't remember anything, they could let her join them. But of course, they still wouldn't take the risk.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, why don't you go with Syaoran first while we went to somewhere. You're somewhat tired." Yamazaki said and Syaoran quickly turned to them. He noticed that she's getting pretty tired ever since she bumped her head. Eriol, too, stared at them with worried eyes.  
  
"No, I'm fine Yamazaki-kun, really. Let's get going." She started walking before she stumbled down. The Li clan master quickly caught her in his arms as he scanned her worriedly.  
  
"See, you really are not. Umm, why don't you just wait for us in that restaurant? We'll come back soon." Tomoyo said. Finally she nodded and let Syaoran guide her to the table. The others left them and they ordered.  
  
"Are you really all right?" Syaoran asked Sakura who seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Yup, I just need rest." She said quietly as she closed her eyes, relaxing. Silence broke in and the boy couldn't help but stare at the peaceful girl. He felt restless. It seems that something would keep her away from him. Something that will make him not to see Sakura's smiling face again.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked, he went to her side and almost instantly, she leaned her head to his shoulders. He flinched a little before he relaxed, smiling. His little angel is safe while he's here, he knew it.  
  
He didn't know how wrong he was until it's too late.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"It's been three days that she's having a fever. Do you think it's related to her amnesia?" Gien asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Not the it's possible." Meiling replied but quickly countered by Eriol.  
  
"Yes, it is possible. I've read it from somewhere." Eriol half-lied. He hadn't read it, but it's true that it's the after effect of the energy ball  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Something with what hit her caused something to her cells, therefore making her have amnesia and weaken. Day after day, it drain her until she die." He said darkly which was answered with gasps and scowls. He winked at the swordsman, knowing fully well that he could know what he is talking about. And he thought about it, eyes widening, as soon as Eriol said the clues.  
  
"The spell of life-span." he muttered before narrowing his eyes to Gien's twin, "Who are you? How did you know it?" he almost growled at him.  
  
"Do what you have to first, questions and answers later." Eriol said and for the first time, Syaoran agreed and they went outside.  
  
"Where could we find that girl?" Syaoran asked as he concentrated around the town.  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't find it but it was certainly very far away." Quickly as he could, Syaoran jumped to a low house and from there, he felt the coldness of the night. He shivered involuntarily and jumped up to another house, going to where he thought the goons and the girl would be.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Boss, when will we get the ransom for this girl." He asked, looking over his shoulders to find a girl with magenta eyes sitting promptly at the old chair. They were in an old warehouse. It's not used anymore because they predicted that it's going to collapse soon but these guys find it very useful for a hideout.  
  
"Are you crazy? Like what happened a whole six days ago, she could produce magic! No way I'm giving up this baby!" A black man said indignantly, known as the hypnotizer.  
  
He walked towards the girl and muttered something under its breath. After moments passed, she nodded and stood up. She put out her 'pendant' and mumbled something. She glowed but after that, it stopped and dimmed to black. The hypnotized girl looked at it strangely, confused.  
  
"What happened to your pendant, baby?" She shook her head obediently before looking at the high window of the storage room. Syaoran slashed the shattering window and landed smoothly to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing here, man? You ain't allowed here, you know." The man advanced at the swordsman.  
  
"None of your business. I'll take this girl with.Is she hypnotized?" He realized.  
  
"So? What would happen to us if she was? I can hypnotize you too, if you want, hot shot."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head with a sudden idea. He glared dangerously at the man, who flinched. He advanced at him with menace in his eyes and the bad guys started backwards. They wouldn't hang around with a dangerous man but apparently, Syaoran wouldn't let them escape, one way or another.  
  
As they tried to secretly unlock the door behind them, to their surprise, the man vanished for their sight and beside to one who's unlocking the door.  
  
"It'll be useless, blockhead." He knocked the man and hell break loose. The three other guys attacked a Syaoran all the same time but Syaoran, just in time, brought out his wind ofuda and gust of wind appeared from nothing. They all put their hands to block the dust come to their eyes except for the girl and Syaoran. He quickly carried the girl to his shoulders and the hypnotizing man. He was confused for a moment so he hadn't realized that some man was carrying him.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Hey, let me go!" The man in Syaoran's shoulder cried out like a baby. To his surprise, the man suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Hey girl, teach this man a lesson." The girl, as if activated by battery, suddenly hop out of Syaoran's grip and chant.  
  
"By the power given to me, let fire flow from my hand!" she said and as wished, a fire materialized and it flashed towards the swordsman. He immediately ran out of the way and it followed him a leech. However, he found a way to make it stop. He went to the frightened man at the corner and caught him in his back. He made him like a shield and like expected, he commanded the girl to stop the fire.  
  
"Now, tell her to come with me or you know what will happen to you." Syaoran threaten.  
  
"Come with the man, girl." Instantly, like a doll, she went to them.  
  
"Put her out of your control or I'll break your neck." The hypnotizing man snap his fingers together and the girl seems to went out of her trance.  
  
"What happened to me?" she asked instantly as he knocked out the man.  
  
"Nothing really. It's just this guy hypnotized you to put a spell to my friend the spell of life span." He said angrily. She gasped.  
  
"The life span spell! Oh my God! It will make your friend die in eight days!" She said, fear printed in her face when Syaoran turned to her quickly.  
  
"Eight days? But it's her seventh day today and after this night, it'll be her eight soon! You can reverse it, can't you?" he said, hope in his voice where the girl frowned.  
  
"I'll try, I've never done this before. I could only hope that I can do it right. Plus, your friend is at its last stage. If I couldn't revive her senses right now, she'll be certain to death." She said in a weird accent but Syaoran could care less. His cherry blossoms would die! But not until this girl will revive her. With his instinct, he carried her towards the inn with Sakura's life hanging in the edge.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"It's so dark.wait.haven't I came to this place before?" Sakura asked herself, as familiar place appeared itself in front of her: Esmilia.  
  
"Sakura!" She heard from behind. She turned around and she saw her father. Her tears quickly won over her and rolled down her cheek. She hugged her dad, crying at his suit.  
  
"I've missed you so, father. I never thought I could see you again!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about, we're always together, aren't we? And we didn't left each other, did we?" He said, thoroughly confusing his daughter.  
  
"What do you mean, father? I can't-" She was interrupted when she heard a female sweet voice from her house.  
  
"Fujitaka! Dinner is ready, sweetheart!" She spun around to see the familiar face: her mother. Her tears flowed from her eyes freely as she was her mother's sweet face. She smiled brightly at them as they went up to their loving home. She only saw her when she was near to death but this doesn't look like death, does it? In fact, it looked like it was a dreamland. But even if it's the dreamland, she never thought of waking up.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Have you found her?" Eriol called him urgently as the man run through the door and towards Sakura's room.  
  
"Li--- who's that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's someone who brought Sakura to this state." Syaoran calmly said as people made angry scowls and tried to attack. But the girl didn't seem to care, something made her shock.  
  
"Hey girl, are you going to heal my friend or what?" Syaoran asked, shaking the girl from her shock.  
  
"Wait, before I start, I'm Xiaocheng so stop calling me girl." He nodded urgently, feeling that it's not the time for introduction. She knelt before the bed and put her hands in a meditating form.  
  
"Let forever not take you, to the mountains, to the sky, to the hell, to the heaven, to somewhere you beg happiness. Do not let death take you to the world of dreams because in reality is where you belong. Make truth unfold to your eyes, bring thy back to us." Her necklace glowed as she chant and purple light swirled to Sakura's still form. Several minutes passed and nothing is happening.  
  
Syaoran's inside made horrible tops and turn in nervous wreck. How could he act like this just because his companion is in deep trouble. Again. When Sakura is in trouble, he would act himself in worry as if he couldn't live anymore if the girl dies. It couldn't be just the task or his assigned duty to her. It's not just that mere legend that he must protect her because she's the mistress of the pendant. It's deeper than that. This feeling inside him is nothing connected to those things but he can't put a finger to it.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't do more. She doesn't react to my reversing spell. She want to stay where she is now."  
  
The girl's statement is more than just words to the people inside the room. The girls whimpered and sobbed while the guys' faces became somber or get out of the room. But one just sat in a chair and let his fear of losing her take over. All of them noticed it. Knowing Syaoran, he always try and give them confidence but today, he's the first one to give up. Sympathetic looks were shot to him before they let him be alone with Sakura. Gien's about to protest when his brother gave him a push out the door. They shut it tight and let themselves be driven by emotions outside.  
  
He was grateful of them to leave him be in this room. He walked across the room to Sakura's side and sat on her rented bed. He held her cold hand, rubbing it to warm them. He touched her pale face, taking in her fragile features. He couldn't take it with Sakura like this. He let his instinct drive him rather than run hysterics here, it wouldn't help him either. He pushed himself down to the angelic face, feeling her warm breath in his lips. His mind was blank now, he couldn't think right at this circumstances, but only one thought was in his mind now: Sakura. All about her, he remembered and he couldn't recall times that she wasn't with him. She never let it anyhow. She doesn't want to be alone, that's why she let herself be in danger rather than left aside and be useless in battles.  
  
He smiled to himself. 'You're dreaming about your family, aren't you? Is that why you don't want to wake up? Is it because you're already not alone?' He had thought. His smile vanished and replaced with sad face.  
  
"We need you here Sakura. I need you. You couldn't go away like that from us just because of that stupid spell planted to you." he said.  
  
"We're here, Sakura and you always have your family here. You don't have to go there. We're always here. I'm always here for you. Some time in time, they'll vanished in your sight but I'll never leave you sight." He said, softly, pulling his lips to meet with hers. It only lasted a second but it made Syaoran calm a little. He sat down at the chair and didn't let go of her hand.  
  
After he settled down, he whispered to her ear. "Whenever you need me, Sakura, I'm always here for you and protect you. So come back, Sakura, I need you."  
  
*====*====*  
  
"This is the happiest day in my life, father. Onii-chan's here, you're here, mother's here, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Meiling, Gien and everybody! I really love it!" her father smiled warmly at her daughter.  
  
"Is this really what you want, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you remember your loved one?"  
  
"You're my loved ones, what are you trying to say?" Sakura asked confusedly.  
  
"Can't you hear your loved one say something to you?" he asked again, that's when she heard it.  
  
"Whenever you need me, Sakura, I'm always here for you and protect you. So come back, Sakura, I need you." A male voice stated from the skies.  
  
"What does he mean I must come back?"  
  
"Do you want to stay here or to your real world?" He asked sadly, ignoring her question. She stared at him, dumbfounded. Was this a lie? Now that you mention it, how did Yamazaki and Meiling got here? They aren't from this town. And where is he?  
  
"Syaoran-kun." At once, she vanished from the world of dreams.  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Syaoran-kun." At the first sound of his name, his head shot up to see Sakura blinking animatedly at the ceiling.  
  
"Sakura.You're awake! And you already remembered me!" He hugged her tight and the people outside went in the room. Tomoyo squealed in delight as the others grinned like crazy.  
  
"I thought I would never hear you talk again." Syaoran said, breaking their hug as he smiled at her.  
  
"But I was just sleeping, wasn't I?" She asked confusedly as the others ignored her question. Suddenly, the others filed their own questions but only one went through her poor ear.  
  
"Do you remember me Sakura?" Tomoyo asked,  
  
"Yes, why not Tomoyochan?" Tomoyo literally jumped and hugged her friend. But someone else caught her sight.  
  
"It's you who I was to save some time ago, weren't you?" She exclaimed, thoroughly surprised to see her here but the girl just gape at her confused.  
  
"She's Xiaocheng, if I remember right. She was hypnotized at that time, Sakura, she couldn't remember." Syaoran filled up for her.  
  
"I've slept long again, didn't I?" They exchanged glances, smiling knowingly. They started telling her what happened eight days ago.  
  
However, nothing could spoil their happiness at the moment nonetheless.hopefully.  
  
"Daidouji-san, this bird flew to your bed last night when we were with Sakura.Do you know whose is this?" Meiling asked her friend as Tomoyo started to her room shared with Meiling. After all, renting an inn wasn't like the price of a candy. And just like Meiling said, a familiar bird was seating at her bed.  
  
"It's from Naoko, our friend in Esmilia." She picked up the bird and found a letter tied to its foot. She untied it and recognized Naoko's writing right away. As she read the letter, her eyes widen and she ran towards Sakura's room.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Sakura opened the door and saw Tomoyo panting.  
  
"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" She handed Naoko's letter to Sakura and she read it.  
  
"Oh My God! Syaoran-kun!" She shouted and soon, he was beside Tomoyo in the door.  
  
"What is it Sakura? You sounded like---" He stopped from blabbing when he saw her face. It was again full of tears, which he couldn't stand.  
  
"We have to go back to Esmilia, Syaoran! My father's in danger!"  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! I've finished it.Do you think that's a cliff hanger? I couldn't Identify one so there.... Anyway, you know me. REVIEW.push that little button GO there so you can review!!!! If I don't receive at least 10 reviews, I wouldn't update! And I mean it.No joke! Well.thanks  
  
~Sakura2649 


	14. full moon, yue?

Hey guys!~!!!!! Sorry for the late chapter!!!! I'm rather busy right now!!!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!!! I love it very much!!!  
  
Anyway, here's chapter 13!!!!  
  
  
  
------------------------ Symbols' meanings  
  
[ ]- its like additional thing which happens that I don't need to emphasis.  
  
---} {--- - Flash backs  
  
__* *__ - One person's point of view  
  
*====*====* - another scene happening.  
  
( ) - Author's notes, or at least what I think when that happens.  
  
* - Japanese words, translations will be at the bottom with my goodbye address.  
  
" " - the things they say.  
  
' ' - thoughts.  
  
Last chapter's end..  
  
"Daidouji-san, this bird flew to your bed last night when we were with Sakura.Do you know whose is this?" Meiling asked her friend as Tomoyo started to her room shared with Meiling. After all, renting an inn wasn't like the price of a candy. And just like Meiling said, a familiar bird was seating at her bed.  
  
"It's from Naoko, our friend in Esmilia." She picked up the bird and found a letter tied to its foot. She untied it and recognized Naoko's writing right away. As she read the letter, her eyes widen and she ran towards Sakura's room.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Sakura opened the door and saw Tomoyo panting.  
  
"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" She handed Naoko's letter to Sakura and she read it.  
  
"Oh My God! Syaoran-kun!" She shouted and soon, he was beside Tomoyo in the door.  
  
"What is it Sakura? You sounded like---" He stopped from blabbing when he saw her face. It was again full of tears, which he couldn't stand.  
  
"We have to go back to Esmilia, Syaoran! My father's in danger!"  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+The pendant Showed Us The Way To Our Hearts+~ by: sakura2649  
  
  
  
She doesn't like traveling much but today, her perceptive seemed to be the opposite. She's the most eager to travel today and the others didn't complain about it. After all, they'll do the same thing if their father was kidnap.  
  
They dragged their feet as they went through a sandstorm. And for the moment, Sakura thought of something. She clutched her necklace's pendant and closed her eyes.  
  
"O Pearl wings pendant, Pendant of power grant my wish... Let it happen as I command Shield us from the sandstorm!" She said and immediately, warm pink shield surrounded them and the sand wasn't getting near them. Syaoran walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I think you should call it out. It'll drain you! We can still walk, really." He pleaded and she just looked at him with warm eyes.  
  
"Thank you for caring but this is quicker, isn't it? I just want to make sure my dad's okay." Pain and restlessness was seen in her eyes no matter how she hid it but Syaoran let it go. For once, let her do the things she wanted it to be. They continued walking at the uneven plains as they search for Esmilia.  
  
It was two days after in mid-afternoon when they arrived Esmilia. By then, Sakura is already exhausted but still found strength to run towards her house and in to her empty home.  
  
She opened her house, closely followed by Syaoran and Tomoyo, and found no sign of life force. Her eyes widened when she saw the suit case her father always bring in work. She walked towards it and crouched down, picking it up as tears drop to it.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Sakura!" She turned around and saw Naoko peeking in her door. She went to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura! I'm so scared that I didn't save your father! I should have-"  
  
"Shh.You already helped by telling me in the fastest way you could." Sakura said in her soothing voice. She broke the hug and gave a sad smile to her friend.  
  
"Then I think this could help." Naoko pulled out a paper from her pocket and Sakura realized that it was a letter. It's hand writing shows that they were in a hurry but readable.  
  
"It was written by a soldier to inform anyone in this house that your father was kidnap. If we wouldn't give what they want, your father will be dead." Naoko said. Sakura read the letter aloud.  
  
"Your father is with us. If you wouldn't give to us what we want, this guy's life will end. Be warned. You know what we wanted." 'Go to Galludos before one month' she thought. The others had a dark look on their face and the girl just stare at them with unreadable expression. After a few moments, Sakura decided.  
  
She closed her eyes as Syaoran looked at her suspiciously. What is she trying to do?  
  
She concentrated hard and soon found the pendant's aura.  
  
'Please help me hide my aura and maybe also me.'  
  
Why, my mistress? The voice replied.  
  
'So I could save my father, I need to get out of here without them. There's no need to involve them with my personal problems.'  
  
But you're exhausted, my mistress. Hiding your aura takes a lot of energy; your body couldn't take too much pressure. And to add up making you invisible. It will be hard for you.  
  
She smiled. 'But please try.I'll try the best I can to endure it. Please.' She begged in her thoughts. The pendant silently agreed and soon, Sakura felt pain in her body and her energy drained.  
  
But at once, she vanished from her friends' eyes as she slipped through them and to the door. Her companions panicked, including the little wolf.  
  
"Where did she go?" Meiling asked as Syaoran tried to find her aura but to no avail.  
  
"God, Sakura, what have you done?" he felt her presence left the house, with or without feeling her aura.  
  
"Hirigizawa.Can you feel her?" He asked as Eriol shook his head violently. He was also very worried for his half-daughter. She's not used to using all her power in one day. He knew she's very tired by now.  
  
"I think she can't hold her presence and aura any minute now. She used too much power. Surely, she'll allow us to feel her presence." Eriol assured but he knew she's stronger than they thought she is.  
  
"I hope you're right." Syaoran replied.  
  
  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
  
  
Sakura stumbled out of Esmilia and quickly walk to the desert. The pendant glowed as she walked, guiding her to the right direction. Every now and then, she will fall down to the hot sand, but she would quickly stand up, panting.  
  
"I need to go and. save my father." She panted, weakly dragging her feet. However, even though she's very determined, tiredness finally won over and she limped down to the sand. The pendant stopped draining her power as her aura burst out.  
  
'Please, just don't let my aura reach my friends. Don't let them.' she thought, begging the pendant.  
  
As you wish, my mistress.  
  
She smiled as she let sleep caught up with her. Her aura magically avoided Esmilia as wished.  
  
After two hours, someone picked her up and brought her to somewhere she doesn't know.  
  
  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
  
  
"Where could she be?" Syaoran, once again, felt helpless. He let her out of his sight again. Whenever he let his guard down, bad things always happen. Today wasn't that different. Sakura completely left his sight and feel.  
  
He brushed his hair upwards with his trembling hand as he went out of the beautiful town. He charged the sandstorm and left his companion in Esmilia.  
  
'Don't worry, Sakura, I'll come for you.' But if the sand covered their foot prints, it'll be harder than he thought.  
  
  
  
*=====*=====*  
  
  
  
She blinked her eyes open and looked around. She's inside a shabby hut with shabby things. She looked at her clothes and saw that she's wearing different than what she remembered. The curtain in the door was brushed aside and a woman in mid-age walked in. She smiled at her.  
  
"You're awake at last. It's been three days that you're sleeping." She sat down at the side of the bed and touched the girl's forehead. "And your fever lowered now. I'm glad." She added. Sakura supposed to say her name and a 'thank you' but one question escaped her lips.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I'm Milerna. I saw you unconscious after the sandstorm. I decided to bring you in my house. " She smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Sorry, but are we in Esmilia?" She asked nervously but she doubted that she's in Esmilia. Esmilia is used as center of commerce so only rich people, including her, were allowed to live there. She never saw a shabby house in her town before.  
  
"No, this is Sun town." Sun town? She thought. She knew she'd heard that town before but where?  
  
"Do you like to have some cup of tea?" she offered, standing up. Now that Milerna mentioned it, she felt a little thirsty.  
  
"Yes, please." She said, and she left her. She sighed, wondering what to do. She was asked to go to Wallidos, the soldier's town. She knew it's a trick but she couldn't leave her father, her only family.  
  
Suddenly, a girl younger than six years old peeked from the curtained door. Sakura turned to the girl and smiled brightly as she urged the girl to her side. The girl obeyed and went to the mistress' lap.  
  
"What's your name, little girl?" She asked gently, looking at her innocent feature.  
  
"Kara." Said Kara.  
  
"What a wonderful name. Is Milerna your mother?"  
  
She shook her little head. "No."  
  
"Then who's your mother?" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Kara don't know. Kara can't remember Kara's mother. Milerna said Kara was found lying in the sand one day and Kara never remember her house." Sakura was about to ask why her speaking always contained 'Kara' in it and she remembered that she's young and probably traumatized.  
  
"Why are you out in the sand?" She asked. It's unusual for a girl to left outside in the desert.  
  
"Kara was with her father and then Kara's father and mother was took away by bad people. Kara run for them but." Kara started to cry and the mistress kicked herself mentally. Asking a little girl like her to reminisce to the past is unforgivable.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry, it'll be all right." She gritted her teeth. The soldiers probably took Kara's father and mother. PLUS her father equals to their payment. They'll pay dearly to a certain card mistress.  
  
She looked up and saw two more girls and four boys were standing at the doorway. They looked at her with confused eyes as she again urged them to come forwards with Kara.  
  
"Are you all Milerna's children?" She asked though she doubted that. The woman wasn't that old enough to have these children.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Let me guess, you were caught in a sand and she brought you here?" she raised an eyebrow as they, except one, nodded their heads. She turned her head to a boy, twelve to thirteen years old, which hadn't shook nor nodded his head.  
  
"Are you her relative or something?"  
  
"Yes. She's the only family I have." He replied quietly.  
  
"What happened to your family?"  
  
"The emperor. let my village to burn because they can't find what they're seeking. I'm the only survivor and Milerna was the only one who can help me. She's my only relative." He said, clenching his fist in anger.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll revenge your families. Once I defeat them." Sakura, too, was getting angry. Really now, if it is the power he wanted, and then he'll get the power the hard way, she thought hotly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tokun." He said.  
  
"I see that you've seen my children." Milerna said as she emerged from the door and placed the cup of water in her hands.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura stated as Milerna began to shoo the children out, only Kara was left.  
  
"It's okay, Milerna. It's okay for little one here to stay." She beamed at the girl in her arms as Milerna sat on the bed.  
  
"Sakura.What happened to you? Why are you in the middle of the sand storm?" She burst out.  
  
"I'm. trying to find my father. I was just caught in a sandstorm because I have no choice. I want to get away." She said, staring at her lap.  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"From my friends." Milerna frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't. I don't' want them to be harmed. To where I'm going is dangerous. It's my personal problem. I don't' want them to follow me. I can't let them die because of me." Sakura felt her eyes sting with tears. The tears that she fought not to run out of her eyes. She felt helpless. She was surprised when warm hands found their way around her and hugged her, brushing her hair gently.  
  
"Shh. don't cry.It's okay to worry for your friends. But what you're doing is making them worry for you. Can't you see? They want to help. If I'm them, I would do anything to be with you, stay by your side and help you with your problems, confidential or not." She said in a very patronizing voice.  
  
Sakura broke the hug and looked intensely at the woman's eyes, until someone tugged her sleeves. She looked down and saw Kara looking innocently at her. She lifted her to her lap and rocked her, letting the tears flow from her eyes.  
  
"Why is Sakura crying?" Kara asked, frowning.  
  
"Don't frown, sweetheart, it doesn't fit you. Please smile for me." Kara smiled brightly before she hugged Sakura around her neck.  
  
"Kara wants Sakura to know that Kara likes Sakura to be here." She said.  
  
"And Sakura wants Kara, too, because Kara made me better." Sakura stated.  
  
"You might want to drink this while it's cold. The weather here can make it very hot for just a minute." Milerna smiled warmly before getting up and went out of the doorway.  
  
"Thanks again." She called out and started drinking the half-filled cup. She knew that water is scarce here and from what Milerna said, the water is warm.  
  
"Do you want to go out?" She asked to the little girl in her lap.  
  
She shook her tiny head. "No, the sun will make Kara's skin burn. It's very hot." Kara said and that's when Sakura noticed she was sweating like a pig. Beads of sweat were dropping from her face and her shabby clothes were soaked with perspiration.  
  
"You're right, it's very hot. But why aren't you very sweaty?" Sakura asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"Kara is already immune to the weather. It's been months since Kara was left in Milerna's care." She said, playing with Sakura pendant.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
*====*====*  
  
"Stop blaming yourself, Syaoran!" Meiling exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"But it's my fault. There was a big sandstorm a while ago. I'm sure she was caught in there. We need to search for her." Syaoran said, thinking of where Sakura is.  
  
"But Syaoran, auntie told us that she needed us badly. We need to get back to Sun town." Meiling reasoned. Syaoran's angry eyes met hers and stared at her until she flinched.  
  
"Do you mean mother's instructions are much important than the pendant mistress' life? Do you not think that if Sakura will be dead, there's no chance to make this damn world any better? Don't you think I'm going through these and only let my duty as her protector to be wasted? I think not, Meiling. Don't tell me what to do because I'm in the right mind to think!" He said, standing up and towered over Meiling. He gave her the most dangerous eyes he have that Meiling started cowering and crying.  
  
Tomoyo quickly came to her aid and hugged Meiling. She glared at Syaoran.  
  
"I know you're concern about Sakura. I understand that you fail your duty if she'll not be saved but yelling at Meiling isn't doing any better, is it? She's only following your mother's instruction. Maybe what your mother's going to say have anything to do with the pendant or asking you to go there where it is safe." Tomoyo said as Syaoran glared at her.  
  
After a few moments of glaring game, he finally sighed.  
  
"Fine, we'll go first to Sun town since it's only a few hours away from Esmilia and then, we'll find Sakura, as soon as possible."  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Tomoyo said but Eriol wasn't listening. He felt Sakura's aura, only the tingling feeling for a second and then it's gone. He felt her despair in a moment.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, please be all right."  
  
  
  
*====*====*  
  
  
  
Full moon. she thought. If it's full moon today then she have until the next full moon to get the Galludos, to save his father  
  
My mistress, your friends are coming. Should I let them feel you?  
  
'No, not today. I'll leave by next, next day. Once I'm out of this town and away from them enough, I'll let you. It's making me tired.' She said, wiping the sweat in her cheeks and forehead.  
  
As you said my mistress.  
  
'One more thing, what can I call you?' Sakura asked. The pendant paused for a moment before answering.  
  
Yue, my mistress.  
  
'I see. When I call you Yue, will you come forth?'  
  
Yes, mistress.  
  
She smiled, and dismissed the thoughts, and slept soundly.  
  
  
  
*====*====*  
  
  
  
"The little one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The little one, I can't feel her."  
  
"Neither do I. But when she released her power, I knew she's very close."  
  
"I know."  
  
A woman with long black hair, Yelan, stood beside the window looking at the town below them.  
  
"Our town is suffering from the heat. We can't let the people suffer. Can we use--?"  
  
"No, we could not. It's against the law to use our power. Besides, what can you do? It's not that ofudas of magic and lasin board can help." One of the elders reasoned.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"But, you know, I'm thinking. Someone with great power probably made this happen." Another spoke, staring up at the sky and shielding his eyes from the bright sun.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yelan asked again.  
  
"Not only the Li clan or the Kinomoto descendants are alive with magic."  
  
"We all know that. The emperor has powers too. And he's a Li too, you know. There cannot be more people with magic." The elders shook their heads.  
  
"The emperor is not a Li. Our daughter, the one he raped, is a Li."  
  
"I thought he came from our blood? So.he also has powers!"  
  
"And he wanted to make it grow using the pearl wings pendant."  
  
"Why does he need the pendant when he has power himself?"  
  
The elder smiled a little and Yelan wondered why. "The emperor couldn't live long. In my opinion, he can only last until the next full moon, where the power of pendant overpowers all powers in Eiden. Clow made it so we're unharmed. However, all with powers not connected to our blood will die."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"When he used his powers, it cannot be regenerate so if he used it all, it'll never return. He knew it so he needed the pendant badly. He very weak right now so I feel that he can only last after a month." One of the elders said.  
  
Yelan couldn't contain all her discoveries today. After a few moments of silence, her head shot down to the town and looked around.  
  
She felt her son! He's very near and one with strong power too. A Li power blend with something. Chiue, one of the elders, snarled as he felt him too.  
  
"Emperor's son." She gasped when the words ringed in her ears. The blended power with the Li aura was only small amount but it is still evident.  
  
  
  
*====*====*  
  
  
  
"I can feel her." Syaoran whispered to Eriol as they reached the town, Sun town.  
  
"Me too, but the charm she used to hide her is too strong for me to break through." Eriol replied, looking around.  
  
"I know that, but once I'm permitted to search the houses here, I will." Syaoran said, glaring at the people who're looking at them.  
  
"Li!" Someone called out and Syaoran turned to see a familiar mid-age woman.  
  
"Hello, Milerna. Have you seen anything strange?"  
  
"No, Li. I haven't seen anyone suspicious coming in to the town."  
  
"Then why are you calling me?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I found another one who was lost in a sandstorm." Syaoran turned sharply to her, intent eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Between Sun town and Esmilia border." No, it couldn't be. Sakura couldn't come to Sun town. If she ever wanted to go to Galludos, she should have gone to opposite direction because Sun town is one of the ending sides in Eiden.  
  
He shook his head and told Milerna to take care of whoever it was and that she/he is welcomed here.  
  
  
  
*====*====*  
  
  
  
"I don't want to get out, Kara." Sakura pleaded as the little girl tried to pull her out of the shabby house.  
  
"Why does Sakura insisting to stay in Milerna's house?" she stopped for a moment when Sakura really didn't move from where she was.  
  
"Because." my friends are just outside the door, she continued in her thoughts.  
  
Before Kara could drag Sakura out of the door, Milerna appeared.  
  
"What are you doing, Kara?"  
  
"Kara wanted to play outside with Sakura."  
  
Milerna smiled. "Okay, just come back before the sun totally sets." She ruffled the girl's hair and let her carry Sakura out. But before that, Sakura asked, making Kara stop first.  
  
"To whom are you talking to?" She asked urgently.  
  
"One of the Li's, Li Syaoran. He just came back from finding the pendant mistress."  
  
Sakura was frozen to the spot. "Have you told anything about me?"  
  
"Yes, but I never had a chance to say your name. He said you could stay whenever you want here." She sighed in relief when she heard her.  
  
"Is he still there?"  
  
"No, he went to their place, in the upper town." Milerna said before telling her that she has some business to do and left them.  
  
"At least, I'm still not found." Sakura relaxed and went outside with Kara.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
Sorry for the late chapter!!!! I have many things to do, actually and can't find time to do this!!!! Anyway, try and read my other fics!!!!  
  
All INUYASHA fans: Please read and review my other fics!!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
Anyway, like the last time, I wouldn't update or post if I don't receive at least 10 REVIEWS!!!! I'm serious!!!!!  
  
~sakura2649 


End file.
